


It's Not Losing a Daughter, It's Gaining a Son

by alayneni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The town of Hogwarts is a quiet town. Four great mansions stand on the four cardinal points of town, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor Mansion has been abandoned for centuries but what happens when a new heir to the mansion is revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I am trying to finish off my HP stories and I decided to post at least one here. I decided on this one. There are already 11 chapter written. I am hoping to finish this HP story off next.
> 
> I made Harry older in this story. He, Ron and Draco are 21 where as Hermione, Ginny and Luna are 18.  
> William is 19, Charles is 15 and Ana is 10.  
> James and Sirius are 45. Remus and Lilly are still 44 since their birthdays haven’t passed yet.  
> Sirius is married to Julie Zonko. He has one son Sirius Jr.  
> Remus is married to Tonks.

It was a clear night and the full moon could be seen clearly rising on the horizon. A small bit of moonlight shone on a great mansion, isolated and dilapidated on a small hill with four figures slowly approaching the north side of the mansion. The figures stopped just in front of a small side entrance that was probably used by servants and house elves centuries ago. After a short time a rat scurried out of a small hole that had developed at the side of the main door. The rat approached them and miraculously transformed into a short bald man.

“Where is the amulet?” The figure with silver blond hair asked.

“I can’t get to it, there are too many wards protecting it. There is also a spell preventing me from transforming back into my normal self once I’m inside the house and I can’t dismantle the wards without my wand.” The former rat explained quickly.

“Master won’t be pleased with this news. He requires the amulet for his plans.” The blond replied.

“Perhaps there is a way,” Wormtail replied. He knew his master did not take failure lightly. Many a servant had suffered severe torture or death for trivial failures. The other figures among the group listened anxiously, as they didn’t want to fail their master either.

“There are paintings inside the mansion.” Wormtail started.

“So there are paintings in every house in Hogwarts!” The tall blonde woman replied.

“Yes but these are of the family. Each picture shows a Gryffindor and what year they were born and died.” The rat continued to explain.

“Get to the point!” Another figure said angrily.

“After a gap of a few centuries there are two portraits on the wall of people who are presently alive.”

“That’s not possible!” The silver blond man said. The thought was echoed among the group. It was common knowledge that the Gryffindors had all died centuries ago leaving the house magically sealed to all outsiders.

“But how can this be?” Another figure asked

“Master will know what it means.” The blonde woman replied confidently.

“Did you recognize the portraits?” The silver blonde haired man asked.

“Yes, I know the boy very well.” Wormtail replied as they headed back to their master to deliver this latest bit of information to him.

-*-

Inside the mansion two elves stood in the master bedroom window and looked out at the five retreating figures.

“Did he see the portraits?” The elf said looking at his wife who was standing besides him.

“He did.” She replied without breaking her gaze on the retreating intruders. Lord Gryffindor had left his house elves the task of protecting his Manor but with one exception. They were supposed to allow a rat to enter the manor and view the portraits on the wall that would have appeared as the rat entered.

“The prophecy is coming true.” The elf said looking at his wife who was standing besides him.

“Our masters will return soon. We need to prepare the house. I shan’t allow our new Mistress to live in such a condition.” She replied sternly to him.

He nodded knowing how much work they would have to do in such a short space of time.


	2. Stubborn Mr. Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger sat on the balcony of Granger Estate and watched her father’s carriage head into town. Granger Estate was one of the many houses that was situated on what was once part of the Gryffindor Mansion grounds. The Mansion was one of four great Mansions that stood in the town of Hogwarts. Each mansion was on a cardinal point. Gryffindor was on the North point and the Slytherin Mansion was on the south point. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff mansions occupied the East and West points. The mansions were each named after the family that built it. These four families were the founding families of the town of Hogwarts. 

The Gryffindors had mysteriously died off centuries ago but since nobody actually knew what happened, just that one day they were there and the next they were gone, many people suspected they just left. However, the mansion that belonged to the Gryffindors sealed itself shortly after their disappearance. There were many attempts to break the ancient seal but nobody has been successful in claiming the house for their own. The lands surrounding the Mansion however were quickly occupied and claimed by servants who used to work for the great Gryffindor. Who ever can lay claim to the mansion can theoretically, according to Hogwarts’ law, claim the lands that once belonged to the ancient Mansion.

As soon as the carriage disappeared Hermione ran down to the stables to go riding with her favourite horse, Comet. She had promised her father that she would not go riding without supervision but she loved it so much that she figured what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. 

When she was 3 years old her mother died in a riding accident. Ever since then her father has been very apprehensive about Hermione and horses. Unfortunately for Mr. Granger, Hermione got her mother’s love of horses, and after much begging on Hermione’s part, he eventually agreed to let her ride but only under strict supervision.

Today was a beautiful day though. There were no clouds in the sky just a picturesque blue! Hermione decided to ride out to her favourite spot on the lake. It was difficult to get to and only an experienced rider could get there. The path to the spot took the rider through the forest and then down through a narrow passageway past some awkward rocks and out onto a grassy patch by the lake. One Oak tree stood on this patch with a rock below it. Hermione always thought the rock was the perfect size for two people to sit comfortably on but she used it to sit and eat a picnic. 

It was five years ago when she first discovered her favourite place. She had gone riding with one of the stable hands and insisted that Comet, who was still a foal at the time, should come along to learn the path. What had started out as a beautiful day had turned dreary when storm clouds rolled in. There was a loud clap of thunder and Comet got lose. Hermione rode after her and followed her into the forest. It started to pour rain and Hermione could barely keep sight of the foal in front of her. Somewhere along the way she had lost the stable hand.

When she found the terrain getting ruff she dismounted her horse and followed on foot but not before tying the horse under a tree for safety. Fortunately, she was fast enough to keep up. She eventually followed Comet out onto the grassy parting and kept her company under a big oak tree shielding them from the storm. 

After the storm, Hermione made her way back out with Comet, collected her horse and rode home. Needless to say her father was in a tantrum. She was grounded from riding for a whole month. That was one miserable month, the only bright spot being she met Luna Lovegood, one of her best friends now.

Once Hermione cleared the forest and headed towards the tree she realised that there were two people sitting on the rock in a very intimate embrace. As if sensing her presence the man broke from the kiss and looked at her.

Hermione, under his intense stare, felt very embarrassed. Her face flushed a reddish colour and she immediately felt anywhere was better than there.

“Sorry I didn’t realise anyone was here. I will just be on my way.” She said as she turned Comet around to leave.

“Wait” He cried out. The man had no idea why he stopped her, just that he had a strong urge to talk to her.

Hermione stopped Comet and gave her the subtle command to turn around so she could face the gentleman that addressed her. Why on Earth he wanted to talk to her, she had no idea.

“You rode out here by yourself on that horse?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Yes why is there something wrong with me or my horse?” She replied, the man’s question irking her. She was beginning to feel like he was the invader in her spot.

“Well yes a true lady doesn’t ride like that. You should be side saddle.” The lady with him informed her. She was tall and slim with an aristocratic air. She sat straight on the rock and had summoned a fan out of nowhere to fan herself. That spoke to years of etiquette training.

“A lady who is true to herself will never put herself in that uncomfortable position.” She replied without a bat of an eyelid. Hermione truly hated riding a horse in that position. It made it easier for her to fall off, especially with the way Hermione rode a horse!

“And what is that supposed to mean?” The lady queried meanly as she poked her head in the air to look down her nose at Hermione. This was quite a ridiculous site as Hermione was at least 3 feet higher than her on Comet. Hermione had to use a great deal of self-control not to laugh at her.

“It means what you want it to mean, after all words are words, it matters not what the words say but how you interpret their meaning.” Hermione responded when she trusted herself not to laugh. Not wanting to get into some sort of verbal fight with this dainty lady she gave her excuses and left.

The young couple was left astonished.

“Harry I have never met anyone so rude!” She said crinkling her nose in disgust.

“Relax Cho, shall we continue what we were doing?” Harry said to her seductively

“As much as I would like to, I am too upset. The nerve of that girl. Really Harry, I thought you said you were the only person who knew this spot or is she some other girl that you brought out here?” Cho asked him angrily

“Cho, I swear you are the first person that I brought out here. I have never met her before.” Harry said

“Neither have I. I don’t think she has been to any of the town parties. She must be that Granger girl that keeps to herself. With an ugly face like that I can understand why!” Cho said as she began to laugh.

“Actually, she was quite pretty.” Harry said without thinking.

Cho scowled at him.

“Uhh, you know nothing can compare to your beauty Cho!” He said as he tried to kiss her again but instead of reaching her lips he got air. 

Cho jumped off the rock and demanded that he take her back.

“Decorum dictates you take me back now,” Cho said superiorly

“If decorum dictated anything you wouldn’t have come out here with me in the first place” He muttered under his breath

“What was that dear?”

“I was just saying what a pleasure it has been spending this time with you.” He replied quickly. He helped her off the rock and on to his horse, Firebolt. Harry mounted behind her and took the reigns in his hand.

“Can I please?” Cho said gesturing to the reigns

“Firebolt is a spirited horse. She is very fussy over who rides her.” Harry said

“I have been riding all my life. I am sure I can handle her! And besides you are right here with me, nothing can happen to me when I am with you” She said with a seductive smile.

Harry gave in and handed the reigns to Cho. She tugged on the reigns and instructed Firebolt to move forward. The horse slowly started moving forward. Cho dug her heels into the horse’s side and yelled “Faster, faster!”

“Cho don’t go too fast. It is a dangerous passageway”

“I know what I am doing Harry, now be quiet unless you want my father to know that you carried me out here without a chaperone!”

Harry gulped. Mr. Chang was not a man to cross. He was a very wealthy businessman. He was shrewd and cunning. Rumour had it, that he didn’t come by some of his fortune legally.

“Cho you are going to fast now!” Harry said as Firebolt was at a fast run now. True his horse knew the way very well and he had once or twice sprinted up the passageway but though Cho was an experienced rider she had never rode this particular terrain before and she might not be able to handle some of the bends in the passageway.

Harry made to pull the reigns away from Cho as they were coming up to a sharp corner between two rock faces but she moved her hands away from his. “Relax Harry, I can do this” Cho said confidently. As she rounded the corner she realised that the rude girl and her horse were directly in front of them. 

“Move your horse!” Cho cried

Harry looked up and sure enough the girl was in front of them. The only problem was there was nowhere for her to go. She couldn’t just move out of the way. The only way was to stop Firebolt.

“Cho hand me the reigns I need to stop Firebolt,” He said

Before Cho could respond Firebolt halted to a stop and sent Cho and Harry flying off of his back.

Fortunately for Cho, she went crashing into Hermione throwing them both off of Comet. Hermione landed with quite an impact on the ground and to make things worse, Cho landed on top of her.

Harry landed roughly on the ground just behind Comet. It took him a few minutes to recover. He had a bruise on his head and a few bruises on his left side where he came in to contact with the ground. But other than that he was lucky that he didn’t break anything.

He recovered faster than the ladies and he found them as a crumpled mess on the forest floor. He offered a hand to both women. Cho accepted and he pulled her up. She immediately brushed off her dress and fixed her hair.

“Thank you so much Harry.” Cho said as she kissed his cheek in thanks.

Hermione was still face down on the ground in an awkward position. She felt a searing pain in her left hand and she concluded that she must have broken her wrist when she tried to brace her fall off of Comet. 

Harry still held out his hand for her to take it but it was pushed away by Comet. Comet bent her head down to Hermione for her to grab a hold of her reigns. Harry watched as Hermione grab the reigns with her right hand and the horse pulled her to her feet. He had to admit, it did impress him to see a horse care for its Mistress so well. He could only conclude that she treated the horse very well and they had a close friendship much like him and Firebolt. Though he suspected Firebolt may not be too happy with him right now.

“That must happen often if he knows how to help you up.” Harry said

“She!” Hermione corrected him. “And how often this does or does not happen is none of your business Sir.”

Hermione found it difficult to mount Comet with her broken wrist.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Harry asked as he noticed her cradling her left hand.

“Nothing,” she lied to him. She wasn’t about to admit to a complete stranger that she had broken her wrist.

“Since she is fine Harry can you help me get back on to Firebolt so we can go?” Cho interrupted them.

Harry turned around and resisting the urge to shout at Cho, lead her back to Firebolt.   
Firebolt however had many reservations about Cho riding him and he had no fear in letting Harry know.

“Whoa boy, calm down lets just get Lady Chang back to Ravenclaw estate ok?” Harry pleaded to his horse. He then whispered in his ear “If we don’t get her back before her father reaches home he will skin both of our hides!”

Firebolt relented and let Lady Chang mounted him. Harry got on behind her but kept the reigns firmly in his hand. He looked up and was surprised to find that the that the other rider was gone. He hadn’t heard her leave.

_*_

 

Meanwhile in Town

Mr. Granger entered the dress store for he had promised his head housekeeper, Ms. McGonagall, to buy Hermione a few new dresses as she kept ripping through her current ones. Ms. McGonagall was tired of mending the dresses. Mr. Granger knew his daughter was a bit wild but he never found it in his heart to try and tame her wild spirit. He loved her just the way she was. He knew that the rest of society would not appreciate his daughter’s ways and beliefs and thus he tried to shelter her from such attitudes.

“Edward, hello how are you?” a middle-aged woman with long red hair and green eyes greeted Mr. Granger

“Lilly, how nice to see you again. I am well!” Edward replied with a charming smile.

“Did you bring Hermione with you? I haven’t seen her in a very long time!” Lilly said as she looked around the store for Hermione.

“No I left her home where she is safe” Edward stated firmly.

Lilly frowned at this.

“Edward she is 18, she needs to come out more. I don’t even see her at any of the parties that Harry, William and Charles go to.” 

“Well how would you feel if you let little Anna go to those parties!”

“I would feel fine if Anna were 18, but she is only 10, which is why she isn’t allowed to attend any yet. Hermione is a big girl. I haven’t seen her in 10 years. You keep her locked up there in your house. Do you ever let her out!” Lilly huffed

“Lilly I can assure you that I don’t keep her locked up she stays where she is because she wants to.”

“Really Edward, can’t you see you are the reason she stays home. You have never encouraged her to socialize.”

“Hermione isn’t like ordinary girls here”

“No she isn’t Edward, but Grace would have wanted her to meet people her own age. I understand that Hermione is all you have left but you need to let her go. You are not going to lose your daughter. What is she going to have left after you are gone?” 

“Lilly, Hermione is quiet fine as she is. She has no wish to meet people her own age. As it is she socializes with all my guests that come to visit me.” Edward says

“Oh like, James, Sirius and Remus!”

“Yes”

“Great influences on her I am sure. Now I understand why she doesn’t leave the house. Good Lord if she thinks the rest of society is like them!” Lilly said exasperatedly as she flung her hands in the air.

“Actually, she quite enjoys their company. I think it is more the fact that the rest of society aren’t like them, is why she chooses to remain where she is.”

“Well as her Godmother I am putting my foot down. I am having a surprise party for Harry’s Birthday tonight and I want my goddaughter there! No buts. I am not taking no for an answer. If I have to send Sirius and Remus to get her I will. Actually, I think I will come myself. What time are you leaving town?”

“Lilly, thanks for the invitation but I can already tell you that she will not accept it. There is no need for you to come all the way out to Granger estate to be rejected.” Edward stated quite calmly

“Rejected. I assure you Edward, that I will be successful in this endeavour. And besides I haven’t seen my Goddaughter in years. I don’t need an excuse to visit. In fact I should have done this years ago!” Lilly replied quite firmly refusing to back down.

A tall middle-aged man with raven coloured hair soon joined them.

“Ah James there you are. Can you talk some sense into your wife?” Edward appealed to Mr. Potter.

“Nope sorry Edward. You know Lilly. So what exactly is she going on about now?” James asked.

Lilly pinched him on his arm “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Ow, nothing.” James said rubbing his arm.

“She wants to bring Hermione to your son’s party tonight. She is even going home with me to collect her!”

“Sounds like a fantastic idea! Hermione will enjoy herself very much. Oh I must tell Sirius and Remus they will definitely be looking forward to seeing her!”

“Not you too.” Edward groaned.

“Look Edward, I too have a little girl and I understand the intense desire to protect them forever. But you can’t. Little Anna is already asserting her independence and as much I want to tell her no. I can’t. It would be wrong to hold her back. Mione needs this and it is time for her to find her a husband too. She is getting along in the years!” James said

“Marriage most certainly not!” Edward said in outrage. The thought of some man imposing his will on his daughter was a most horrid thought for him.

“Relax it was just a joke Edward” James said through laughter.

“But you do have a point though James. What happens when she is ready to get married? To find someone special. It might be too late then. All the good ones will be taken.” Lilly said thoughtfully.

“I would have you know that I married at 35!” Edward replied.

“Yes I am quite well aware of that but I married James at 17.” Lilly replied

“Please Lilly stop reminding us of the day you took James away from us.” Sirius said as he came into the shop with Remus.

Lilly and James filled them in on their discussion with Edward. After more debate Edward finally caved. It was difficult to hold out when you were outnumbered 4 to 1. He could only be so stubborn. Lilly browsed the shop looking to buy Hermione a lovely dress for the party that night. She was ecstatic. Not only would she be surprising Harry tonight but she would have the company of her Goddaughter. Grace, Hermione’s mother, had been Lilly’s best friend. Though Grace was a few years older than Lilly that didn’t affect their friendship. They had grown up together and Grace had always helped Lilly through difficult periods in her life. Grace’s death had hit Lilly hard. Lilly eventually spotted a suitable dress. She paid for it and accompanied Mr. Granger back to Granger Estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Broken Wrists and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

“Hermione, I am home. Guess who came to visit you!” her father called out.

There was no answer.

“Hermione! Sweety, where are you?” Mr. Granger called out again. “Mrs. Finch, where is my daughter?” he asked one of the maids.

“I believe she is in her room Sir. She wasn’t feeling well so she went to bed early.” Mrs. Finch replied in a polite tone.

“Oh.” Mr. Granger replied “Thank you, continue with what you were doing.”

“Lilly, I am sorry but if she isn’t feeling well. I can’t allow her to leave.” Edward said smiling broadly.

“Nonsense all she needs is just a little loving care from her Godmother and she will be fine. Now if you excuse me I need to go to her. I suggest you change for the party tonight. We will be ready in about two hours.” Lilly said as she made her way up the stairs. Edward stared after her. He honestly didn’t know how James put with her sometimes. 

Lilly knocked lightly on Hermione’s bedroom door. 

“Daddy, I am fine really. Just continue on with your day,” Hermione called out from the other side of the door.

“Hermione, it isn’t your father. It is Aunty Lilly.”

“Aunty Lilly? Mummy’s best friend and my God Mother Lilly?” Hermione said through the door.

“Yes dear, now open up!”

Hermione slowly opened the door and peeked out. There, standing before her, was a slightly older version of what she remembered her aunt Lilly to look like.

Lilly pushed the door open and enveloped her in a hug. 

“It is so good to see you again Hermione. I bought this gift for you. I want you to wear it tonight.” Lilly said presenting Hermione with the dress she bought at the store earlier in the day.

Hermione looked at the dress in Lilly’s hand. It was a beautiful periwinkle blue.

“Oh Aunty, it is lovely but why am I to wear it tonight?” she asked confused.

“I asked your father, and he gave you permission to attend my eldest son’s birthday party tonight.”

“Oh,” was her response.

“Hermione it will be nice for you to come. When was the last time you saw Harry, William or Charles and I don’t think you have ever met Anna. I was pregnant with her when I last saw you.”

Hermione looked very hesitant.

“Remus and Sirius will be there with their families. I will introduce you to the people you don’t know.” Lilly said softly to her. She knew she had to tread carefully. Hermione could get as stubborn as her father. Thankfully, she also had her mother’s logical streak and if Lilly could present logical arguments to Hermione, she knew she would be able to convince her to go.

“I am not so sure Aunty. Not that I don’t appreciate the invitation its just that..” Hermione trailed off

“I will let you go in the back room and join your father for their usual poker games. I know you play. James let it slip one night after coming home from one of his visits here. All you have to do is just let me introduce you around?” Lilly said deciding instead that like all children the bribery route might be the way to go instead of a logical argument.

Hermione thought it over then agreed. She needed to win back the 50 galleons she lost to Sirius last week. 

Lilly stayed with her and started helping her get dressed. She noticed Hermione kept attempting to hide her wrist from her. Being a mother of four you have to be better than that to get things passed her.

“What happened to your wrist?” Lilly asked worriedly.

“Oh, nothing a book fell on it.” Hermione lied

“Must have been some book! You know if you want your father to believe that, you’re going to have to come up with a better lie.” Lilly responded

Hermione turned red from embarrassment, “that obvious?”

“Yes it is. When you raise four children it is easy to see through the lies. So what really happened?”

“I went riding and there was this couple on their horse. I think the girl was in control and she was going too fast. We were on a narrow pathway and there was nowhere for me to go. We were in a head on collision. Well more like they were going to run into me since I was ahead of them. Luckily their horse stopped short of me and sent them flying into me. Actually, the girl flew into me. The man fell just behind Comet. I broke my wrist trying to brace my fall.” Hermione explained as she looked down at her swollen wrist.

“Your father won’t like that. Here let me see it!” Lilly said taking Hermione’s wrist gently into her hand. Her wrist was very swollen and the area had turned a dark blue.

Lilly then waved her wand over it and muttered a spell. There was a flash of white light around her wrist. It felt warm and tingly and the pain was starting to subside. When the glow had vanished the swelling was gone and Hermione found she could bend and rotate her wrist easily again.

“You can heal!” Hermione exclaimed in astonishment.

“Yes well being around my husband and sons has made me an excellent healer! You might be surprised the mess my boys tend to get into.” Lilly said quite fondly.

“But healing isn’t a woman’s job?” Hermione questioned.

“Hermione don’t act surprised. I am very well aware that you have learnt more magic than a woman should through your private lessons.”

Hermione flushed again. Not many people knew that Hermione’s skills in magic could equally any mans.

“Aunty cleaning and cooking spells get a bit boring. I can’t help it if I have a sharp mind and am capable of learning much more.”

Lilly sensing an opportunity to bond with her Goddaughter decided to make her an offer.

“Why don’t you come out to Godric’s Hollow once a week and I can teach you the healing spells, plus some other interesting ones that I know?” 

“You would teach me that?” Hermione asked excitedly.

“Of course, I am sure you’re aware your mother and I were very against the traditional role of women in society. In fact some of the extra spells I learnt, I picked up from her! It would be my honour to pass it on to you.”

“What day do you want start?” 

“Any day that’s good with you. But don’t forget to talk to you father about it,”

“Don’t worry, I should be able to talk him into letting me come. After all, you are my Godmother.”

Lilly gave her a warm smile.

“Let’s work on getting you dressed shall we.”

“Certainly,”

_*_

Lilly, Hermione and Edward arrived at Godric’s Hollow with about an hour left before the party. 

“This place is a disaster!” Lilly screamed as she walked in and found Sirius hanging form the ceiling, tied up with all the streamers. She should have known better than to trust her husband and his friends to be responsible. Lilly couldn’t help but smile at Sirius though. Hermione was already losing her breadth to laughter.

“James, what on Earth is Sirius doing up there. The streamers were supposed to be used decorate the main hall not Sirius.” Lilly gently scolded her husband.

“Laugh it up Hermione! Maybe when I get out of here I can get $100 Galleons from you this time!” Sirius said to a giggling Hermione.

“Hardly likely, it was a fluke the last time. This time you will see what a true genius I am. Now be still so I can get you down.” Hermione said as she drew her wand to retrieve Sirius from the embarrassing situation.

Lilly stopped her. “Remember Hermione, you are no longer home. Let your father get him down. Some of the people that are attending this party tonight aren’t very approving of women learning magic. They already taunt James for how much I know.”

“Sorry Aunty.” Hermione said as she put her wand away. She made a mental note to restrict her use of magic. She didn’t want to cause her Godmother any embarrassment.

“It is not a problem. Just keep it at the back of your mind. Edward, please get Sirius off the ceiling. Sirius when is Julie going to arrive? She is miraculous at decorating.”

Julie was Sirius’s wife or as James put it, the woman with the misfortune to marry him. Julie had a great sense of humour, which was definitely a prerequisite for dealing with Sirius. Where as James had married right out of school, Sirius had waited more than a decade to marry. He first met Julie in the town of Hogsmeade, not too far away from Hogwarts. Julie grew up there and worked in the joke shop Zonko’s, owned by her father. They were a perfect match for each other, even though Julie was quite a few years younger than Sirius.

“She should be here soon.” Sirius responded as Edward levitated him down.

“Very well then. I need to get changed. Please call me when she arrives. Come Hermione let me show you around.” Lilly said as she took Hermione’s hand.

Lilly took Hermione through the house stopping every now and then to give her a funny story about events that had occurred in the various rooms she was showing her. Outside on the patio a small girl around 10 years old ran up to them.

“Mommy, Mommy!” she cried. The girl had long red hair like her mother but she possessed her father’s eyes.

“Anna darling, meet Hermione Granger. Her mother and I were best friends.”

“Hi Miss Hermione” Anna greeted her

“Hello” Hermione curtsied to her.

“Anna can you show Hermione around in the garden please while I attend to some business inside. Remember to come in before Harry arrives.”

“Yes mom.”

Lilly left the two girls alone.

_*_

2 hours later 

Harry, William and Charles were sneaking into the house through the side door connected to the ballroom. They had just put their horses in the stable and were trying to get to their rooms without being noticed. It was night time and only the candles in the kitchen were lit. They assumed that meant that their parents and sister were eating in the kitchen. They had asked Dobby to cover for them earlier if they didn’t get back in time for dinner.

“Moms going to be furious with us if she catches us!” Charles said.

“Then be quiet or we will get caught!” William said.

“Shush both of you, or I will silence you with my wand!” Harry said.

“Maybe I should silence all three of you for the week! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Harry you should be more responsible than this. You are the eldest and I would hate to think of you taking a wife soon and attempting to raise a family with this type of behaviour.” Lilly’s voice shouted through the dark.

Harry was about to defend himself when he was interrupted.

“SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Harry” everyone shouted as the candles in the ballroom all lit up.

Harry was shocked. He went from a scene with his angry mother shouting at him, to an entire ballroom full of people all smiling at him. But the strange thing was his Birthday wasn’t till the end of the month.

James walked over to Harry and patted him on the back. “Got ya!” He whispered into his son’s ear.

“Got you good this time Harry. You never expected it!” Sirius shouted loudly above the chatter in the ballroom.

“Well no, not since my birthday isn’t until the end of the month!” Harry responded

“We chose to celebrate your birthday for the whole month, so we started today with this party!” James explained to his son.

Scanning through the crowd, Harry could see all the Weasley’s present including the prat Percy. The Weasleys, were his favourite family, outside his immediate family. His immediate family included the Blacks and the Lupins. They may not have been his father’s blood brothers but they were certainly brothers in every other possible way.

Harry heard laughter behind him and turned around to the grinning faces of his two brothers

“You knew didn’t you!” Harry exclaimed feeling betrayed.

“Of course we knew. Dad couldn’t have done this by himself!” William volunteered

“Just wait till your birthday’s come.” Harry said threatening his younger brothers.

“Come now Harry you have a lot of people to greet!” Lilly said as she pulled her son away from them and dragged them over to his least favourite people in the room, The Malfoys!

“No mom, you didn’t invite them. Why did they have to come?” Harry asked his mother under his breath.

“Because it would be rude, not to invite them!”

“Well it wouldn’t be rude if you didn’t invite the Snapes, The Parkinsons, The Zabini’s, The Goyle’s and The Crabbes! Just leave out all of the Slytherins.”

“Stop complaining now.”

“Lucius! How nice of you to make it!” Lilly said greeting Lucius Malfoy. 

“Mr and Mrs. Malfoy!” Harry greeted graciously.

“Ah young Mr. Potter, I believe you remember my son, Draco. You two were in the same class at school.” Lucius said as he acknowledged Harry’s greeting. The old Malfoy appeared to be studying Harry, which was unusual since the wizard had never paid him this much attention before. 

“Potter,” Draco greeted him.

“Malfoy,” Harry responded back. Harry received a pinch on his arm for his rude greeting to Draco.

“If you will excuse me I have other guests to greet!” Harry said, seizing an opportunity to go talk to the Weasley twins in the corner of the room.

Draco returned to his group briefly kissing his girlfriend, Pansy, on the cheek.

Harry continued to greet all the guests that he liked while steadfastly avoiding those he detested. It seemed the people he detested, all had something in common. They all had dealings in some form or the other with Mr. Riddle, the owner of Slytherin Manor. Thankfully, Mr. Riddle rarely made public appearances and usually sent one of his aides to do his business.

_*_

Hermione was outside on the porch. It was relatively warm and she enjoyed looking at the stars. She needed to get away. Lilly had practically introduced her to what seemed the whole world! Naturally, she knew it wasn’t the whole world just everyone who lived in Hogwarts but she still felt overwhelmed. Most of the people smiled when they greeted her but she could tell most weren’t sincere. She even heard some of them criticize her the moment her back was turned. Lilly had told her not to bother with the comments. She said it was always good to know what you are really up against out there. She still had to meet with the Smith’s, McMillian’s, Chang’s, Thomas’s, Finnegan’s and the list went on as far she was concerned. The poker game hadn’t started yet as everyone was still greeting each other and dinner hadn’t been served yet. Most likely after dinner she would have to tag on to her father and get into the game. Hopefully, he would let her. 

One thing that surprised Hermione though, was that Harry was the boy from the lake. She was surprised she hadn’t recognized him earlier that day. She guessed she was probably just in shock from the whole meeting but she should have known. He looks exactly like James but with Lilly’s eyes. James always talked about how Harry had a penchant for getting into trouble and Hermione certainly would describe her encounter today with him as getting her into trouble.

She had seen the girl from this afternoon there as well, but she was yet to be introduced to her. She was on the Ravenclaw side of the room, so she assumed she was from one of those families that lived on that estate. She could be a descendent of Ravenclaw himself. History says that his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw, was a very beautiful and intelligent woman. The girl this afternoon seemed to lack on the intelligence side but she definitely had the beauty. Hermione looked out at the moon. It was half moon and thus Remus was able to attend. Her mind then drifted back to poker and she couldn’t wait for dinner to be served, so that the game could start. But for now she would have to settle for watching the stars.

_*_

Harry had now greeted everyone he wanted to and decided he needed a breath of fresh air. He knew the exact spot that he wanted to go to. As he opened the door to the patio in the back, he was surprised to find someone already there. A lady was standing at the railings, looking up at the stars. As he clicked the door shut, she turned around. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The way the moonlight shone off of her made her look like she was an angel.

“I see you are alone this time?” she said 

Harry didn’t know how long he stood there staring at her before her words sank in.

“Excuse me?” he asked stepping on to the patio and away from the door.

Hermione noticing that Harry hadn’t so much as blinked in the last few minuets laughed slightly.

“Do I look that bad?” shee asked

“Hardly, you’re beautiful! What did you mean earlier?” Harry asked.

“This morning you were with a young maiden. I would assume you would still be with her, after all this party is dedicated to you.” Hermione said logically.

“This morning?” Harry questioned trying to rack his brain. As far as he knew he had never seen her before.

“Please don’t tell me your memory is as bad as Sirius’s?”

“You know Sirius?” Harry questioned her curiously.

“Of course I know Sirius!” She scoffed at him.

Before Harry could continue their conversation and find out more about the girl he was talking to, someone came through the door calling out her name.

“Hermione, you won’t believe how pissed Pansy is making me. She keeps touching me and I wish she would stop. Did you see how hot Ginny Weasley is looking!” the man said as he came through the door.

He froze as he came face to face with Harry.

Harry was shocked. He was now face to face with Draco Malfoy. He had never heard Malfoy speak so casually before. The things he said about Pansy were also a shock. He thought they were quite close, but by the way he spoke about her, he concluded that Malfoy couldn’t stand her. But what really irked him was his last comment about Ginny. Ginny had once had a crush on Harry. He tried something with her and it didn’t work out. He now thinks of her as a younger sister. To think of Malfoy lusting after her made him want to punch his lights out.

They were locked in a staring battle until Hermione’s voice brought them out of it.

“Oh you two stop that. You are supposed to be grown men. Not children!”

“You shouldn’t talk!” Draco shot back

“And what is that supposed to mean Draco,” Hermione said emphasising every syllable of his name.

“For one you snuck out this morning, ran into him, broke your wrist and hid it from your father. Are those the actions of an adult? You were lucky enough that your Godmother knew how to heal your wrist.” Draco told her. “Besides only children hide on patios.” 

“Says the wizard standing on the patio with us!” Hermione pointed out.

“At least I lasted in there longer than you!” he retorted

Before they could continue their banter, a Red head joined them. “Hey Harry …. Woa what’s he doing out here with you?” Ron said referring to Malfoy’s presence on the porch.

“I came out here for peace and quiet and it seems the whole party followed me out!” Hermione said sarcastically.

“Didn’t I meet you earlier? Your Aunty Lilly’s Goddaughter. Helen? No Hestia? No Harmony? No He..”

“Hermione! How hard is that Her – my – oh- knee!” She said breaking it down as if she were talking to a small child.

Draco chuckled at this.

“Laugh it up ferret face!” Ron responded to Draco

“Ferret face?” Hermione looked bewildered at Draco.

“Long story,”

“I have time.” Hermione said taking a seat on a swing set.

“My first year at Auror training ….” Draco started but then stopped at the look on Harry and Ron’s faces.

“What?” he questioned them

“You’re actually repeating the story. You hate to talk about it?” Ron said

“You don’t know Hermione. She will nag and nag and nag until she gets me to tell her.”

“I don’t nag! I merely ask questions.” Hermione said with her head held loftily in the air.

This caused horrendous laughter from the door.

“Luna, when did you get here!” Hermione said moving to greet her.

“Hey! How come I didn’t get such a nice greeting?” Draco queried

“You aren’t as familiar with Nargels as I am!” Luna replied dreamingly

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

“I see it is quite crowded tonight!” Luna said as she surveyed the patio.

“Yes and Draco was just telling me about a certain ferret incident that happened at training.” Hermione said

“Nag!”

“Draco!” Hermione said in a warning tone.

“You three are friends?” Ron questioned

“Yes is that so hard to believe Ronald? You don’t think anyone could be friends with Loony Lovegood do you?” Luna responded in a hurt tone.

Hermione knew Luna liked Ron. He was all she ever talked about. Hermione had met Luna shortly after Luna’s mom died. She had been grounded from riding so she decided to take a walk into the forest. She found Luna wondering around. She was looking for Nargels at the time. Hermione having understood what it was like to lose your mom, understood her right away. They became good friends even if their parents didn’t really realise the extent of their friendship.

“I don’t think he meant that Luna. I think he was more surprised that Draco has friends outside of his usual snooty circle!” Hermione said with a grin on her face as she and Luna took a seat. 

“You three going to stand up there or are we going to sit and hear this ferret story!” Hermione commented

“You don’t ever stop do you?” Harry asked

“No My Lord, I don’t” Hermione replied mockingly

Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat. He started telling her the story with additional commentary from Ron and Harry, causing death glares from Draco.

“Harry your mom is ready to serve …?”Ginny started to say as she came through the door. She stopped as she saw that Harry was in quite unusual company.

“This is unusual. I expected to see Ron, maybe the twins too, even Cho but not this!” Ginny said as she swept her hands across the room indicating to Harry’s present company.

“Yeah Gin, I know what you mean. I was shocked out of my mind! So shocked in fact, I haven’t been able to leave since I got here.” Ron said.

“I am guessing you came in here to call us for dinner?” Luna asked Ginny.

“Yeah. Aunty Lilly sent me out here to get Harry. I don’t think she thought so many people were out here though.”

“At last food, the sooner we eat the sooner I can get my fifty Galleons back!” Hermione said as she stood up to head for the door.

“You’re still not going on about that?” Draco asked

“Of course I am. It is all Little Rus’s fault. He kept distracting me during the game. He wouldn’t sit still. He is exactly like his father!”

“Game?” Ginny questioned

“Poker” Draco and Hermione responded

“Poker, they let you play poker. Your name is Hermione right?” Ginny said.

“At last someone got it right! I learned to play poker when I was 6. I had come down with a fever and I was really miserable. I only wanted my father. The only problem was he was in the middle of a game with Uncles James, Sirius and Remus, but they didn’t mind and let me stay. I picked it up really fast and help Daddy win. After that I was his good luck charm. Eventually, when I was about 12, Sirius got fed up of my father winning and challenged him to let me play by myself. I have been winning ever since. Well except for last week. He seems to have found his own good luck charm now.”

“Can you teach me?” Ginny asked shyly

“Poker? Yeah sure. Aunty Lilly is supposed to be teaching me some of her healing spells. So maybe when I come across, I can teach you if you’re here. Or you can just sit with us tonight! I am sure Sirius would have a fit if he sees another woman at the table!” Hermione said laughing

“I believe Ginny said food was ready so if you don’t mind, let’s go eat!” Ron said as his stomach made a loud growl. 

The six calmly returned to the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. A Game of Poker My Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I'm very sorry I didn't update this story. I forgot.

Dinner was held in the dinning room, which was magically expanded to fit everyone. There was a rectangular head table at the north end looking out over the smaller round tables positioned through the room. Harry, as guest of honour, sat in the middle of the head table. On his left were his parents and on his right was Ms. Cho Chang. Sitting on her right were her parents. Hermione was seated at a table with her father, Sirius, Julie, Remus and Tonks. 

As Hermione looked around the room she observed where all her friends where. Draco was seated at a table with his parents and the Parkinsons. Pansy was sitting on Draco’s right and kept batting her eyelashes at him. She knew his parents were trying to push a union between them. Both the Malfoys and Parkinsons worked for Slytherin Manor. Mr. Malfoy handled Mr. Riddle’s investments, where as Mr. Parkinson was Mr. Riddle’s lawyer. Draco, however, despised the match. He constantly complained about Pansy. Draco was secretly harbouring feelings for Ms. Ginny Weasley. He admired how spirited she was.

At the table next to them was Mr. Riddle’s apothecary, Mr. Severus Snape, along with the Zabinis, Goyles and Crabbes. Hermione thought it strange that one table should have more than the usual six occupants. As if reading her mind Remus volunteered an answer.

“They used magic to add extra chairs to the table so they could all fit. They refused to share a table with people who don’t represent Slytherin Manor.” Remus said

“Are they always like that?” Hermione asked innocently.

“Yes, my dear unfortunately they are all like that. This is why I never encouraged you to have a friendship with young Mr. Malfoy there!” Edward Granger told his daughter. This was his baby’s first social gathering. It was attitudes like theirs he wanted to keep from her.

Hermione smirked to herself. Her father would have a fit if he knew of her friendship with Draco. In fact, because of Draco, she knew a lot about the inner workings of Slytherin Manor. Mr. Riddle always kept his business affairs private and rarely made public appearances. In fact, most of his staff hadn’t seen him in years. Draco was different to his parents. Hermione had met him one evening when his father came to discuss business with her father. At first his arrogant attitude had put her off and she was happy to leave him alone but due to a freak storm the Malfoy’s had to spend the week at Granger Estate. It was during that week that she got to know Draco quite well. 

As Hermione continued around the room she could see that the Weasley’s had taken up six tables! Luna and her father were conveniently sitting as close to Ron Weasley as she could get. Hermione looked disgustingly, as she saw Ron shovel food in his mouth. 

‘Oh gosh, didn’t anybody teach that boy manners!’ Hermione thought to herself.

At one of the Weasley’s tables, the Matriarch of the Family, Mrs Weasley, sat surrounded by small children. The older ones sat at the table next to her, where her husband was seated. They were obviously the baby sitters for tonight. She could see Little Rus on the table with Mrs. Weasley. 

The tables next to them contained members of the Ravenclaw estate. Hermione realised that most of the people in this room sat according to their places of work. 

There was a table reserved for the Governor of Hogwarts, Mr. Fudge and his family. Also seated at his table was the esteemed, Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Madame Rosmerta, widow and business owner in the town of Hogsmeade. The rest of the Potter family was seated at the head table.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of James Potter who had just stood to toast to his son’s 21st birthday. Hermione didn’t really pay attention to what he said. She just observed the different reactions of everyone in the room. It was not everyday she was personally invited to one of these gatherings. 

After dinner, the tables and chairs were magically removed and the orchestra started playing. Harry started off the dancing with Cho. This was Hermione’s cue to move to the study. Sirius had informed her that, that was where the real entertainment for the night was going to be.

Hermione made her way out of the ballroom and through the adjoining room into the hallway. She walked a few meters before coming to the door to the study. She was about to knock when a voice called out to her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!”

Hermione turned around to come face to face with two pairs of green eyes.

“William, Charles, What are you two doing here? I thought you were in the ballroom with everyone else.” Hermione said.

“Do we know you?” Charles questioned her. 

“We haven’t formally been introduced but I am Hermione Granger. Your mom’s Goddaughter.”

“Hermione, yes we have heard about you.” William said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Charles reached out and shook her hand. 

William tapped Charles at the back of his head. “You don’t shake a ladies hand!”

“Don’t treat your brother like that William!” Hermione admonished. 

“He deserves it!” William countered as he returned his gaze to Hermione.

“Why aren’t you in the ballroom dancing with the many young ladies, that I am certain, are anxiously awaiting a dance with you?” Hermione said flirtatiously.

“We had to help Mrs. Weasley take all the kids up stairs. Most of them are asleep already except for a few older ones.” Charles said

“Did Ana and Little Rus go up as well?” Hermione asked

“Ana fell asleep a few minutes ago or we wouldn’t be downstairs. She normally likes one of us to stay in the room with her till she falls asleep. Usually, Harry does it, but he is kind of busy, so both of us volunteered to put Ana to bed.” William said

“That was nice of you. What about Little Rus?” Hermione inquired hoping that he would have been put to bed.

“No, he is with his father. That was what I was trying to warn you about. You don’t want to go in there.” William said pointing at the door.

“Nonsense, I will be fine.” Hermione replied with a smile.

“But I won’t be. Mom clearly stated that we were supposed to dance with all the beautiful ladies tonight. How am I to accomplish that when one of them isn’t in the ballroom?” William told her quite charmingly.

This comment made Hermione’s cheeks twinge a slight pink. She had never been complimented like that before.

“If that is how you feel then I will have to take Sirius’s money quickly so that I can enjoy a dance with you later this evening.” Hermione said as she politely curtsied and entered the room leaving them in the hallway.

William turned to Charles “She is one fine lady.” He commented before they walked off to the ballroom.

_*_

Inside the study:

Two tables were set up. They were expecting quite a few people to try their luck at poker tonight. Her father was already in there with James, Sirius, Remus, Mr. Chang, Governor Fudge, Bill and Charlie Weasley and Mr. Bones. Needless to say Hermione was the only female present, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by certain gentlemen in the room, who disapproved of her freedoms.

“Hermione, I was just telling Little Rus that he could get a percentage of the money I take from you!” Sirius boasted.

“Uncle Sirius, don’t you know that you can’t take money from your child!” Hermione responded quickly.

“Huh?” Sirius asked confused

“Must I spell everything out for you. If you promise Sirius Jr. a percentage of your theoretical winnings, then he is also entitled to pay a percentage of your actual loses to me. And it is wrong to take money from a child.” Hermione stated. “You should just send Little Rus to bed!”

“Ha! Fat chance Mione, this is my lucky charm!” Sirius said confidently.

“He is a child, not a lucky charm!” she protested as she took a seat opposite Sirius.

“Tell that to your father! You know how many poker games he lost without you?” Sirius said.

“I am sure Aunt Julie won’t approve of you using little Rus this way.” Hermione said trying another route to get Little Rus out of the room.

“Julie won’t mind once I buy her that necklace she has been lusting over!” Sirius countered.

“That’s enough you two. Let’s just deal out and start.” James said anxious to get the game on the way.

After about an hour Mr. Chang was losing heavily. He was particularly losing to Hermione. She had successfully managed to call most of his bluffs.

“That’s it!” Mr. Chang said slamming down his hand and pulling his wand. “You’re cheating!” He yelled at Hermione.

“I am most certainly not a cheater.” Hermione stated calmly. She wasn’t really worried. Her father was there. She would be safe.

Remus, Sirius, James and Edward all leapt to their feet.

“I can assure you Mr. Chang, that my daughter does not cheat. She is just an excellent player!” Edward said

“Edward, you raised a cheater here. Nobody has this type of luck!” Mr. Chang said as he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair to the ground.

“Mr Chang, luck can significantly improve a person’s chances of being successful in this game, but I would also like to think that skill also serves a big role!” Hermione stated in full lecture mode.

“Liar, a woman can’t posses the skill to outdo a man at anything!” Mr. Chang said furiously

Hermione was beginning to lose her temper. She hated men with this attitude. She was capable of doing anything a man could. She already out performed her father and most of his friends. This attitude was completely illogical to her.

“Lee, please put that wand down. I will not tolerate you pointing a wand at MY goddaughter in MY house.” James Potter said firmly.

“Not until I am refunded MY money!” Mr. Chang protested

“You lost fair and square!” Hermione stated as she crossed her hands in front of her chest. She was still seated at her seat.

“Governor Fudge, Do you think I lost fair and square?” Mr. Chang asked the man.

Fudge weighed his answer carefully. Mr. Chang was one of his biggest supporters. As owner of the Ravenclaw Manor, Mr. Chang’s influence was what helped Fudge win his election campaign. But on the other hand, James Potter was the head of the Auror division in Hogwarts. The Potters had many friends and allies. He had to take care not to cross both parties.

“Mr. Chang, I haven’t been playing at the same table as you. I can’t honestly make a sound judgement on that. But what I can say is it is highly unusual for a man of your stature to lose to anyone under normal circumstances!” Fudge said carefully from his seat at the other table.

“Under normal circumstances?” Hermione questioned the governor.

“He agrees with me. Something isn’t normal here.” Mr. Chang shouted. Mr. Chang’s face had turned bright red. A blood vessel on the side of his temple could be seen throbbing.

“What’s not normal is that you have never faced someone smarter than you!” Sirius retorted.

“Mr. Black are you trying to imply that this .. girl … is smarter than me?” Mr. Chang said disgustedly as he thrust his wand in Hermione’s direction. 

“I don’t think I implied it. I said it!” Sirius said getting closer to Mr. Chang. He was very aware of Mr. Chang’s wand still pointed at Hermione.

“I have never been so insulted in my entire life. I will take leave of this party now, but be warned, I will be bringing this matter to the attention of the Wizengamot.” Mr. Chang said before he left the room.

Mr. Chang stormed into the ballroom and announced his departure. He grabbed his daughter off the dance floor and instructed all associates of the Ravenclaw estate to leave as well, if they knew what was good for them.

“Mr. Chang, what is wrong?” Lilly said as she escorted him to the doorway. Harry was right behind her trying to say goodbye to Cho.

“Mrs. Potter, you would do well to encourage your husband not to support cheaters!” Mr Chang said in a serious tone.

“Cheaters? James would never do such a thing. He frowns on dishonesty.” Lilly said slightly confused.

“Then you don’t know your husband as well as you think you do!” He said as he harshly swung open the main door causing it to slam against the inside wall. Lilly jumped slightly at the loud bang.

Before Lilly could comment on her door, James called out to her to let him go.

Lilly stormed up to James.

“What happened?” She questioned him furiously.

“I am afraid it’s my fault Aunty.” Hermione said as she came into the entrance hall with her head bowed. James explained to Lilly how Mr. Chang thought Hermione was cheating and couldn’t accept that he lost to her.

“Nonsense Hermione. Lee is not very good at accepting defeat. You just have a few more factors that make it harder for him to accept. He kicked up a storm last month when Mr. Snape successfully called his bluff. It’s a normal occurrence. I guess things just got a little out of hand tonight.” Lilly said soothingly to her Goddaughter. In truth, Lilly did not like Mr. Chang. He always talked down to her and there were rumours that he had shady business dealings with Mr. Riddle.

“The fact that I am a woman made it worse.” Hermione said as she raised her head. They could see she had a fire in her eyes when she said that.

“That was just one of them. There is also the fact that you are younger than him and well, Sirius didn’t waste any time in rubbing in that you are also smarter than him, which I think is what did the most damage.” James commented as he shot a glare at Sirius.

“What exactly happened?” Harry asked as he came in through the front door. He had escorted Cho to her carriage.

“The short story, Mr. Chang lost a great deal of money to Hermione, he accused her of cheating, she denied it, he said some stuff, we said some stuff and then he left in a huff!” James said with a smirk on his face as he explained it to his son.

“That wasn’t funny.” Lilly reprimanded.

“What wasn’t funny was him drawing his wand in my daughter’s face!” An enraged Edward said as he appeared in the entrance hall.

“He drew his wand?” Lilly gasped in shock.

“Daddy is over reacting. I would’ve been fine.” Hermione said trying to play down the events in the study.

“This is your entire fault Lilly. If you never convinced her to come, she would have been safe at home!” Edward furiously stated.

“Oh shush Edward. This experience is exactly what she needs. She can’t stay cooped up at Granger Estate for the rest of her life. At some point she is going to have to face people with different attitudes to ours and she may as well learn to deal with them!” Lilly said to Edward before she turned and rounded on her husband.

“James Potter, I never want that man back in my house!” she said fiercely before calming a bit. “I believe you are short a spot at the poker table. Mind if I join?” Lilly asked with a twinkle her eyes. 

“But what of our guests darling?” James asked his wife

“How kind of you to ask Husband, the Malfoy’s and the Abbott’s are presently debating whether the land by the lake belongs to Slytherin Manor or Hufflepuff Manor, please be a perfect host and deal with this issue.” Lilly said before she turned and made her way down the hall to the study.

Hermione started laughing.

“It’s not funny. Now if you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to.” James said as he grudgingly turned around and headed to the ballroom.

“Daddy, I am going to go watch Aunt Lilly play. It will be nice to have some company for a change.” Hermione said with a beautiful smile.

“Mom is good. It is always fun to watch her win.” Harry said as he fell into step next to Hermione as she headed down to the study.

“Just where are you going young man?” Mr. Granger asked him. “You are the man of honour at this party. It will disgrace your parents if you do not attend to your guests. Don’t worry, I am sure by the time most of them leave things will still be going on in the study.” Edward said knowingly.

Harry sighed and followed in his father’s footsteps towards the ballroom.

A few hours later, only the Weasleys and the Grangers remained. Mrs. Black and Mrs Lupin, much to the chagrin of their husbands, had insisted on leaving with the rest of the guests.

Harry, Ron and William entered the study. Charles had been sent to bed as he was still too young to stay up too late. Lilly and Hermione were seated opposite each other. They were locked in what seemed to be a staring competition. Each had a stack of money in front of them. James and Edward were anxiously standing behind their loved ones.

“What’s going on?” William asked

“Your mother and Hermione are trying to call each other’s bluff” James said

“What makes you think we are both bluffing?” Hermione and Lilly asked in unison without breaking the stare.

“Isn’t this wonderful!” Ginny exclaimed

Harry hadn’t noticed her there before. She was standing off to the side, in the shadow of a bookcase. He guessed she was hiding there in case her mother popped her head in. Mrs. Weasley didn’t approve of Ginny doing anything unladylike. It was only natural that Ginny, being the only daughter, would be very outgoing, having spent her childhood playing with her six brothers and their male friends. Mrs. Weasley was trying to marry off both Ron and Ginny. They were her last two unmarried children. She always said after the twins those two would be a piece of cake, but she was presently finding it harder than she previously thought.

“Ginny, what are you doing here?” Ron rounded on her.

“Hermione volunteered to teach me, remember!” Ginny said excitedly

“Your mom is going to throw a fit!” William said as he walked over and took the nearest seat to Hermione.

Before Ginny could answer gasps were heard coming from the table.

“Lilly, what are you doing?” James asked horrified. 

Lilly had just bet the entire stack of money she had. Hermione arched an eyebrow at this and with an evil smile she too pushed her pile of money in.

“That’s it. You are both crazy!” Edward said a bit faintly.

“Pity Sirius isn’t here to see this!” James said knowing Sirius would have enjoyed this showdown.

Lilly placed her hand down on the table, a pair of kings, a pair of Queens and an Ace for high.

Hermione looked shocked.

“My dear, I have been playing poker longer than you. Please don’t look to surprised that you lost.” Lilly said gloatingly.

“I must admit that I hadn’t anticipated your hand being that strong, but I wouldn’t be too happy yet.” Hermione said as she started to reveal her cards.

She placed two kings on the table, followed by a Queen and an Ace.

“This card” Hermione said as she waved the remaining card left in her hand. “Adds another pair to my hand. Can you guess what it is?” Hermione said with a sly smile.

“Hmm, if it’s a Queen we are tied, but if it’s the Ace I lose. I think I will prefer to go with it being a Queen.” Lilly responded.

Hermione smiled and revealed her card to be an Ace. James could be heard silently cursing behind Lilly. Edward had the biggest smile on his face. He beamed like the proud father he was.

Lilly smiled. “Well played my dear. I haven’t had such good competition in years!”

“I agree. It was nice to actually have some real competition.” Hermione said happily as she took her earnings. She was basking in the glory of having beaten Lilly Potter, her mother’s best friend.

“Excuse us, but aren’t you two a bit arrogant?” James asked hypocritically. He was still mentally counting how much Galleons were on the table.

“Yes honey, when you’re as good as us. You have the right to be.” Lilly replied with a smirk.

That signaled the end of the night and the Weasleys and Grangers were invited to spend the night. Mr. Granger tried to refuse the invitation but Mrs. Potter could be very persuasive when she was ready. Ginny and Hermione were told to share a room with Ana while the rest of the Weasley’s stayed in their usual rooms. 

_*_

Ginny dragged Hermione down the corridor to Harry’s room and barged in without knocking. The boys were engaged in a game of chess and William and Charles were both offering Harry advice. Harry looked up from the chessboard and greeted them as they entered the room. Ginny took a seat next to her brother and surveyed the chess board. She then made a comment about Harry losing miserably, again. Hermione still stood at the entrance-way not sure of what to do. Ginny signaled for her to join her next to her brother.

“Come on. We can support Ron. It would make the numbers more even. Besides at least we will be on the winning side!” Ginny said

Harry looked up from the chessboard and shot Ginny a murderous glare. Just then Fred and George burst into the room. They were carrying lots of Chocolate frogs that they stole from the kitchen. They offered them around the room with only Hermione accepting the frog.

“Hermione, you shouldn’t have accepted that. There is a general rule that we all live by and it’s never accept anything from Fred and George!” William said

“Why?” Hermione asked him

“Because my twin brother’s always like to prank people.” Ginny replied

“US” Fred and George gasped together as they clutched their hearts. “We are so hurt!” 

“Ignore their antics!” Ron said to her. “But I do suggest you don’t eat those”

“I swear they haven’t ” George Started.

“Been touched.” Fred said finishing George’s sentence.

Hermione made a mental note of the advice and avoided eating the frog. She thought she could put it to use later and probably offer it to Draco. Fred and George left the room in search of other prey. Hermione started surveying Harry’s room. The general colour scheme of the room was red and gold. There were pictures of Harry on a broomstick all over the room, as well as trophies in the shape of a broom. Hermione assumed it had to do with Quidditch.

Ron decided to put Harry out of his misery and put him in Checkmate. 

“You know Ron, if you are so good at chess you should try playing Draco!” Hermione told him

Ron made a disgusted face and others in the room made snide comments about Draco.

“You’re really friends with him?” Harry inquired

“Yes, we have been friends for years.” Hermione replied quite happily. “I really think you might find Draco a challenge Ron. He is quite good at the game. I have seen him beat his father!”

“You have been to Slytherin Manor?” William asked

“Well not formally. I sort of snuck in with Draco. He showed me all the ins and outs.” Hermione boasted.

“Have you ever seen Mr. Riddle?” Ginny asked curiously. At school, children used to sneak out and go to Slytherin Manor to see if they could catch a glimpse of Mr. Riddle. It had become quite a popular nighttime activity.

“No, I haven’t and neither has Draco. In fact one year, we decided to go looking for him. We searched through the entire mansion except for the cellar.”

“Why not the cellar? Scared” Harry taunted

“Hardly, it was locked with a very powerful locking charm and we couldn’t get in. Though we have seen Mr. Snape and Draco’s dad enter during the night.”

“Night! You were there at night!” Ginny exclaimed

“Please, contray to popular belief, I don’t stay cooped up at Granger Estate. I go where I feel, when I feel like it.” Hermione stated rather proudly.

“Your father doesn’t know about you leaving at night, does he” Harry said in confident tone

“Pretty much no” Hermione responded back with a sly smile.

“Let’s test that.” Harry said as he made his way to his window.

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked as she followed him to the window.

“Harry, mom will kill us if we go out?” Charles said

“Charles aren’t you supposed to be in bed? Who else is with us?” Harry asked

Ginny excitedly volunteered to go but was ordered not to by her brother. They then started a brother-sister fight over her rights to do what she wanted. Eventually, Ron caved and agreed for her to go on the condition that he accompanied her. Harry told William to stay with Charles to make sure he didn’t rat them out. Charles was always the good child and regularly sold them out to their mother. Harry associated Charles with Percy. To him they were two peas in a pod.

They made their way out the window and into a nearby tree. Harry offered to help Hermione get down the tree but she refused and did it herself. Ginny followed in Hermione’s footsteps, also refusing help from Harry and her brother. They went to the stables and retrieved their horses. 

“Follow me,” Harry said as he mounted Firebolt.

They followed him out of the stables and on to one of the many paths leading away from the Godric’s Hollow. Ron looked back and he could see the lights of Godric’s Hollow slowly fading off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Midnight Wonderings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Four persons on horse back were making their way through the dense forest. It was extremely dark and Ron could barely see the path in front of him. He could see the outline of Ginny ahead of him or at least he hoped it was Ginny that he was following. Harry was supposed to be in front followed by Hermione, Ginny and then him. He chose to stay in the back since he wanted to keep a close eye on his little sister.

A wolf could be heard howling in the distance and Ron took a quick glance at the half moon. Ever since his older brother Bill had an encounter with a werewolf, the howls of normal wolves made him anxious and served as a reminder that he shouldn’t be traveling at night if the moon was full.

After about half an hour of wandering around in the darkness, Ron called out to Harry, who he hoped was somewhere in front of him and asked where they were headed but Harry just yelled for him to have patience. He was at least comforted by the fact that Harry was still somewhere in front. Eventually, they came to a clearing and Ron could see the outline of a large gate in the distance with large lanterns lit. As they neared the gates he could see the two serpent heads that marked the entrance to Slytherin Manor and he cursed Hermione for telling Harry about visiting Slytherin Manor at night.

Hermione took the lead and spoke the password to get them through the gates. She then led them to a fairly large house on the southern side of the property. It wasn’t the main manor house but it was just as grand. The main house was in the centre of the property and was bigger than any other house in Hogwarts. Though some did argue that Gryffindor Manor was bigger, but nobody had been there in years since the Gryffindors had disappeared and the house sealed itself to outsiders.

This house had a plaque on the great doorway marked ‘Malfoy House’. 

“Why are we here?” Ron asked Hermione.

“I can’t visit Slytherin without saying hello to a friend.” Hermione said with a fond smile as she led them around to a small field at the back of the house where she dismounted Comet and moved closer to the house. 

Once Hermione had reached close enough she bent down and picked up a small pebble and threw it at a window on the second floor. Shortly afterwards, a platinum blond figure appeared at the window. At first Harry thought it was Lucius Malfoy but when the window opened he could clearly see Draco Malfoy in pale green pyjamas hanging his head out the window.

Draco wondered if he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming because he couldn’t be seeing Hermione with Harry, Ron and Ginny, though he did often dream about Ginny just not in this context. Hermione had promised him recently that she would get him alone with her maybe this was why they were here but did she have to bring frick and frack too. Hermione signaled for him to join them and he weighed his options, time with Ginny or time without Ginny. The first option won and he quickly changed out of his nightclothes and exited through the back door.

“What are you doing here?” Draco whispered harshly.

“They didn’t think that I came here at night. I had to prove them wrong.” Hermione explained.

“Actually you specifically said that you have been in Slytherin Manor at night. I would like to see that.” Harry elaborated.

“Are you crazy! There’s a big meeting in the drawing room. Mr. Riddle is very paranoid about something. He added extra wards around the manor. If we get within 300 yards of the manor the alarms would go off.” Draco stated.

“I’m sure you can get around them.” Harry said with a big smirk.

“Potter...” Draco started but was cut off by Hermione.

“Now is not the time for your macho arguments.” She pointed out and Ginny agreed with her. 

“Can we just go?” Ron asked.

“Why don’t we go visit Luna then?” Draco suggested as he watched Ron. He would need to find a way to ditch him so he could spend some time with Ginny.

“That’s a great idea,” Hermione said, “Go get Nimbus from the stables and I’ll meet you at the main gates.”

Draco nodded and headed off while Hermione lead the others back the way they came. He soon joined them and they headed off in the direction of Ravenclaw Manor.

“Do you think it’s a good idea leaving those two in front like that?” Ron said to Harry as he wondered about Malfoy and Granger in the lead.

“I have no clue.” Harry responded as he kept an eye on the two chatting away in front of him.

“Relax I have a fairly good idea where we are going.” Draco called to Ron in the back.

“Who asked you ferret?” Ron snapped at him.

Draco ignored him, picking a fight with him would only make it more difficult to approach Ginny. He wanted to make a good impression on her and Hermione advised for him to behave himself.

“So Potter, I hear the Slytherin team is ahead in the Quidditch cup.” Draco said conversationally.

“Not for long,” Harry replied confidently.

“I doubt anyone can beat us.” Draco boasted.

“I wouldn’t be so confident about that, we beat you when we were in school.” Ron reminded him.

“That was a fluke!” Draco replied.

“Seven years in a row is not a fluke.” Ginny told him.

“Doesn’t sound like a fluke to me either.” Hermione said siding with Ginny.

Draco looked flabbergasted at her. She was supposed to side with him.

“What?” Hermione asked him.

“You know nothing about Quidditch.” Draco pointed out.

“So, logically speaking seven years in a row couldn’t be a fluke.” Hermione explained.

“You don’t know about Quidditch?” Harry asked horrified.

“It’s just a game right?” Hermione said.

“A game, Quidditch is more than just a game.” Ron said seriously.

“I could show you.” Ginny offered much to the displeasure of her brother.

Draco snorted. “Good luck with that. Hermione won’t even touch a broom much less get on one to play Quidditch.”

Hermione frowned. “It doesn’t mean I can’t understand what the game is about.” 

“But you are missing a big part of the experience.” Draco countered.

“He’s right Hermione. Flying is indescribable. I love to fly.” Ginny revealed.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

“Ok I love to fly when my brother’s aren’t around.” Ginny corrected.

“So what role would you like to play if you could?” Draco asked curiously.

“Either chaser or seeker but I really think I would like to be a chaser.” she told him

“We’re here.” Hermione interrupted.

Off in the distance the outline of a large house with a huge eagle adorning the roof could be seen.

“Wait here, I will be back in a few minutes with Luna!” Hermione stated.

Twenty minutes later Hermione returned with Luna Lovegood to find Ron and Draco arguing.

“Good night Ronald,” Luna greeted him.

“Good night,” Ron responded reluctantly.

“So, Hermione while you were gone, Potter here said his horse was the fastest in Hogwarts but we both know that’s not true. I have fifty Galleons riding on Comet.” Draco said.

“You can’t volunteer Comet for a race, Draco!” Hermione admonished him.

“I’ll meet you at the lake to collect my winnings.” Draco continued ignoring Hermione.

“Draco!” Hermione protested.

“In three, get ready Comet.” Draco instructed.

Harry winked at her, “Easiest Galleon’s I’ll ever make!” 

“Easy!” Hermione cried horrified. “I’m not easy.”

Hermione tightened her grip on Comet’s reins and pointed her in the direction of the lake.

“3,” Draco said as Firebolt started fidgeting on the spot.

“2,” Hermione got Comet ready to sprint to the lake.

“1,” and both horses sprinted off.

Draco looked over at Ginny, “Would you mind if I accompanied you to the lake?” he asked in his most charming voice.

Ginny looked over at her brother who was currently trying to fend off the advances of Luna and decided she was better off going with Draco. “Yes, I would like that but we probably shouldn’t drift too far ahead of them.”

“I’m sure as long as we’re in hearing range that would be appropriate. Luna is thoroughly familiar with these woods.” Draco replied with a forced smile.

Hermione and Harry stayed neck and neck during their race. Harry felt it would be wrong if he left her alone in the dark and decided to hold back on Firebolt a bit to stay with her but Hermione was also holding back on Comet. She didn’t really want to embarrass the birthday boy and as a result they both declared the race a tie. Harry rode over to the grassy knoll close to Hagrid’s hut and was surprised to discover that Hermione also knew Hagrid. Most people didn’t associate with him because of his giant ancestry. His brother Grawp, had recently joined him as well. They had attitudes different to the social norm and were shunned by society. Hermione guessed that was why she loved to visit him so much. 

Harry was even more surprised to see they had a lot in common. Granted Hermione’s views on certain issues could be a bit extreme vis-à-vis house elves but other than that he enjoyed talking with her. The one thing he didn’t like was her dislike for flying and he was determined to change that.

Luna had successfully convinced Ron to wear a Radish necklace to protect him against wolves. After about five minutes of bickering they soon settled into easy conversation and he realised Luna was a nice person. He got so caught up talking to her that when he actually stopped to look around he had no clue where he was or where Draco and Ginny had gone off to and panic soon filled him. Luna sensed his panic and she informed him that they were 10 minutes away from the lake and that the others went ahead since they were trotting along kind of slowly. She told him not to worry she would get him there in one piece. She did however neglect to mention that Draco was escorting Ginny to the lake.

Ginny was surprised that Draco had turned out to be decent company. He did have views very opposite to her own when it came to money and large families but she found that she enjoyed his conversation. Their debates were lively and got quite fiery at some points. Most men she could over power but not Draco. She could bend all of her brother’s to her will but not him, he stood firm, something she didn’t experience too often. Draco was a challenge and she liked challenges.

Ginny and Draco rode through the last piece of forest before they could see Hermione and Harry on the grassy knoll. Draco smirked; from the look on Hermione’s face she was animatedly lecturing Potter on house elves. What was unusual though was that Potter actually appeared to be listening to her, most of the time he and Luna just let her rant. They learned long ago it was no use arguing with Hermione. 

They made their way over to them and tied their horses up next to theirs.

“So what you guys talking about?” Ginny asked and Draco braced himself for the inevitable.

“The enslavement of house elves, they have even less rights than us witches,” Hermione stated.

Before the conversation could continue any further a white snowy owl swooped in and landed in front of Harry. She stuck her leg out and a letter written in untidy scrawl could be seen attached to her leg.

“Hedwig!” Harry exclaimed.

Harry quickly untied the letter and opened it. He inhaled sharply and showed the letter to everyone.

Harry,  
Charles told Mom. Get back here now. She is really pissed. She hasn’t said anything to Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Granger yet. She is waiting for you in your room.

Good Luck,  
William

“This seems to be the end of a lovely night.” Draco said as he finished the letter and eyed Ginny.

“Where is Ron?” Harry asked angrily and as if summoned Ron and Luna emerged from the forest.

“Ron” Harry shouted. “We have to go now. Pick it up.”

Ron picked up the pace and soon he and Luna were there. Harry handed them the letter and Ron’s face went pale. 

“Harry if your mom tells my mom, I’m dead!” Ron said. He was truly scared of what his mother would say. He was out in the middle of the night and to make matters worse he had Ginny with him! She definitely wouldn’t take well to that.

“Wait there must be a way around this. William said she was waiting for you in your room. What if we sneak back into the room that Ginny and I are staying in?” Hermione asked

“And then what?” Harry asked

“We could play it two ways, either you and Ron return to your rooms and explain that you were in our room playing and talking or we let your mom inform our parents of our absence. Mrs. Weasley and my father will definitely check our rooms and they will find us present and accounted for.” Hermione suggested

“The second option will embarrass my mom but I like it! Let’s go.” Harry said

“What about me?” Luna asked sadly.

“I will take you home.” Draco offered

Hermione gave them both a worried look. 

“We’ll be fine. I do know my way home.” Draco said.

Satisfied that they would be ok, Hermione left with the others and twenty minutes later they were climbing into the girls’ room through a window. As the boys landed Harry exclaimed softly. They had forgotten that Ana would be asleep in the room. Hermione suggested that they light their wand tips and spend the rest of the night playing poker, after all she had promised to teach Ginny. They stayed pretty quiet so they wouldn’t wake up Ana. As Hermione predicted one hour later, Mr. Granger came bursting through the door followed closely by Mrs. Weasley.

“They’re in here Lilly” Molly called out.

“Harry James Potter! Where have you been?” Lilly bellowed fiercely.

“Right here mom.” Harry said trying to look very confused by her actions.

Lilly glared at him.

“And what are you doing in here when you told your brothers you were going out!” Lilly asked furiously.

“Well you see, I told them that to get them out of my room. I really just wanted to have a game of chess with Ron without them interfering.” Harry gave the prearranged answer that Ginny had come up with.

“You still lost anyway, mate!” Ron interjected.

Harry shot Ron a deadly glare.

“So you’ve been in here the whole time?” Lilly asked

All four shook their heads and Lilly glared at them. However, Lilly wasn’t one to be outsmarted especially by her son! She was highly suspicious that tonight’s activities were more than they claimed to be and they weren’t getting away with it. She looked around the room and smirked. She could see Harry, Ron and Ginny tense. They obviously knew what her smirk meant. After all, they probably saw it dozens of times, well except for Harry, he had seen it once everyday since he was born!

“Boys, it’s not becoming of you to be in young ladies rooms at this hour of the morning! I believe, and I am sure Molly agrees, that this type of behaviour is unacceptable and thus we would like you to clean the entire borrow of gnomes!” Lilly said

“But..” Both boys tried to protest, but they were cut off by Mrs. Weasley wholeheartedly agreeing to the punishment that Lilly Potter had just given them. 

“And furthermore, Ginny is playing Poker which Molly forbade her to. I think the boys would love to have Ginny help them with the Burrow.” Lilly stated quite gleefully.

“But..” Ginny started but was also cut off by Mrs. Weasley going into a tirade about how unladylike Poker was.

“Edward, would you mind if Hermione also helped her co-conspirators with their chores today. I believe you and Sirius will be busy discussing business and this will definitely keep her occupied and out of trouble.” Lilly explained to him.

Hermione decided not to verbally protest but instead look pleadingly at her father but Lilly stepped right in front of her preventing her father from seeing her pleading face. 

“Alright, it sounds fair.” Mr. Granger replied.

“Great, I expect you up before dawn and I will have Fred and George go with you as well.” Lilly said happily.

“DAWN! Aw come on mom.” Harry protested.

“Don’t mother me. Accept your punishment, now out! Ana needs her beauty sleep.” Lilly said as she ushered Harry and Ron out behind Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Granger.

“Great plan Hermione we are still in trouble.” Ginny said frostily.

“It was better than the alternative besides, it can’t be that bad. Imagine what would have happen if they really knew where we went.” Hermione told her.

“You have obviously never seen the burrow!” came a sleepy voice from the bed.

“You know you could have defended us.” Ginny said grumpily as she climbed into her bed.

“Are you kidding me? Mom knew you were lying and I am not going to jump into your sinking boat!” Ana replied

“Hhmph” Ginny said as she turned around to go to sleep.

“Goodnight” Hermione whispered as she pulled the sheets around her.

“Good morning” both Ginny and Ana corrected as they closed their eyes to claim what little sleep they could.

-*-

Draco had gotten Luna back safely and was about to enter Malfoy house when he saw his father heading down from the Manor with Mr. Snape and he quickly ducked behind his mother’s rose bush.

“It’s almost time for Draco to join.” Mr. Snape said.

“I’m aware of that.” Lucius snapped.

“I would watch your tone in his presence.” Mr. Snape advised.

“I can handle my tone.” Lucius replied acidly.

“But can you handle your thoughts or do I have to remind you that failure isn’t tolerated.” Snape sneered at him.

“You mind your own and I’ll mind mine.” Lucius said before opening the door and closing it on Mr. Snape.

Snape turned around harshly and headed a little further south towards his small cottage and Draco assumed the coast was clear. He opened the door and quietly snuck inside. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear his mother in the study with his father.

“I don’t want that for Draco.” She said angrily.

“We have no choice.” Lucius told her.

“There is always a choice.” Narcissa said.

“We have all that we have because of him, are you willing to give all this up?” Lucius asked.

“I’ll give up anything for Draco’s safety!” Narcissa informed her husband.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Lucius warned his wife.

“He’s not taking my son!” Narcissa said as tears started to form on her beautiful face.

“I wish it were that simple.” Lucius said somberly and Draco realised that his father was moving towards the door.

Draco quickly scampered up the stairs and into his room. He pulled the covers up over his head but sleep refused to claim him and he spent the rest of the night in contemplation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. The Black Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Just as the first rays of sunshine were breaking over the horizon four young adults were rudely awaken in the Potter House. The house elf, Figg, had been ordered by Mrs. Potter, to wake Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione up at the crack of dawn. The girls were the first ones downstairs and were already half way through breakfast by the time a sleepy Harry made it to the kitchen.

Ron was proving a challenge for Figg to wake up. It was impossible to shout over his loud snoring, she even wondered how Harry had gotten any sleep with Ron snoring so loudly. She tried to shake him physically but Ron was a fully-grown man compared to her small old frame, not that she was weak; she just couldn’t seem to shake him hard enough. She eventually resorted to the old adage of a bucket of cold water! That seemed to do the trick nicely. Unfortunately, for those eating breakfast, they were greeted with a very moody Ron.

They were fed a simple breakfast of porridge that seem to upset Ron even more as he was accustomed to a rather big breakfast. Ginny was also somewhat disheartened by the porridge but Harry and Hermione didn’t seem too affected by it. In fact, Hermione started sprouting all the nutritional benefits of porridge. Ginny, fed up of Hermione, inquired as to where the twins were. Figg informed them that the Fred and George were unable to accompany them today because they were meeting with an associate to discuss a new business venture.

The twins were in the entertainment business. Many of the Manors held grand parties and were often in need of some sort of entertainment for these parties. The twins made a business out of providing such entertainment. The trick to their success was that they always varied the entertainment. They never repeated the same thing at a party twice. This philosophy was what separated them from other businesses. Julie Black always joked that the twins would put her family out of business. Her father really didn’t like the competition since the twins had put a huge dent in the sales at Zonko’s. 

Ron and Harry were disappointed that the twins wouldn’t be accompanying them. They assumed they would have had Fred and George to cheer them up on the way to the Burrow but that prospect of happiness was quickly dashed. Instead they were stuck with the company of Figg at breakfast. They were grown men, or so their mother’s kept reminding them but they still took orders from their parents. They were always told that no matter how old they got they would always be their sons. They could have just moved out but their parents insisted that they had to be married before they moved. That brought up a whole other issue, marriage! 

Neither Ron nor Harry was really interested in it yet. They were still trying to find their paths in life. Harry was an Auror in training. He was following in his father’s footsteps. His younger brother William just recently joined the program also. Charles also indicated that he wanted to follow his brothers. Harry would be graduating in a few weeks and then he would be a fully-fledged Auror. He looked forward to joining his father’s ranks and going on missions. As eldest son, Harry had the responsibility of assisting his father with the family fortune. He was slowly gaining a keen sense of business but he wasn’t as good as Sirius. Sirius was a whiz at that and made a living out of managing other people’s fortunes.

Ron however, wasn’t really sure what he could do with his life. He hadn’t received the grades necessary to join the Auror program. In fact, Ron’s grades were so poor, that even the local apothecary refused to hire him. The Weasley’s weren’t one of the traditionally rich families, even though they had a long history of living in Hogwarts. Their ancient ancestor had been the first worker hired by Lord Gryffindor but it just so happened that when the workers divided the land among themselves, their ancient ancestor got the raw end of the deal. They have been living with it ever since. 

It was only recently with Mr. Weasley’s ascension within the Hogwarts’ Town Assembly ranks and the twins success, that the family has had money to spare. Ron ended up helping the twins with their business for the last few years but he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life doing this. This was the twins’ passion not his. He needed something that fit him. Something he was happy doing.

The girls were the first to leave the tables leaving Ron and Harry who were trying to take as long as possible to eat before Figg shooed them out of the kitchen.

“Hurry along there boys, Mrs. Weasley wants half the garden done by the time she gets home!” Figg called after them as she watched them leave the kitchen and head out to the stables.

_*_

Harry received the shock of his life when he arrived at the stables to find that all four horses were saddled and waiting patiently to leave. He walked up to Firebolt and calmly checked to see if she was sick.

“Nothing is wrong with your horse she is saddled properly!” Hermione informed him primly.

He stared astonished at her. Firebolt never let anyone but Harry touch her. He normally had to beg her to let anyone else saddle her. The fact that Hermione, a perfect stranger, was able to saddle her and get her out of the stables without Harry being present was a miracle. To make matters worse, he watched as Hermione held some oats in her hand and Firebolt ate it! She was even feeding his horse. Now Harry started to get angry. Who did she think she was to feed his horse?

“Why are you feeding my horse?” Harry questioned angrily.

“Because we have a fairly long ride ahead of us,” Hermione replied calmly. If Harry’s tone affected her she didn’t show it.

“The Burrow is right over that hill” Ron said pointing to a hill about a mile away.

“Yes but we aren’t going straight to the Burrow.” Ginny replied with a slight smirk

“We aren’t” Both Harry and Ron replied clueless.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked.

“We weren’t the only ones out last night. We just thought it fair that everyone be submitted to the same punishment!” Hermione stated with an evil smirk.

“Oh you mean Ferret face and Loony?” Ron responded

“Ronald Weasley, it is Luna not Loony and she happens to be a very nice person.” Ginny responded. 

“How do you plan on convincing them to join us in a punishment that our parents issued?” Harry asked curiously. 

“I already sent them owls. They should be waiting for us when we get there.” Hermione replied as she mounted Comet.

Ginny followed suit and soon the girls were both trotting off towards Slytherin Manor. They were obviously going to get Draco first and the boys reluctantly mounted their horses.

Soft giggling could be heard floating back to Harry and Ron who were still by the stables as the girls disappeared into the tree line. The boys set off at full speed to the trees to keep up with them as they didn’t want to lose them in the forest; even though they knew where they were headed and could meet them there, it was dangerous to leave two ladies alone in the forest. There were many dangers and if anything were to happen to the girls, it would be their heads!

As they broke through the first set of bushes into the forest the girls were nowhere in sight. Ron began to panic but the Auror training Harry had received, taught him never to panic in a situation. Harry instinctively looked down for the horse’s tracks. Fortunately, due to the type of soil in the forest the tracks could be seen quite clearly. 

“Ron relax, look at the tracks they left. They are probably just up ahead. Let’s catch up with them quickly.” Harry said as he moved ahead of Ron and continued to follow the tracks. 

Harry had expected to catch up with them rather quickly but to his surprise they had been riding for five minutes and hadn’t come across the girls yet. They were still heading in the direction of Slytherin Manor so he was sure he had found the right tracks. After a few more minutes, he came across a tree stump in the middle of the path. On the other side he could see the two horses grazing freely with Ginny and Hermione nowhere to be seen. Harry immediately got a sinking feeling somewhere in his gut. He told Ron to stay where he was while he checked out the scene. Harry dismounted, leapt over the fallen tree and headed in the direction of the horses.

Harry approached them slowly taking in the scene around him. There was plenty of undergrowth around to hide an ambush. He decided to listen to the voice at the back of his head that sounded very much like Mad Eye Moody. The voice kept shouting “Constant Vigilance” and Harry drew his wand as he reached closer to the horses. He was close to Nightstar, Ginny’s horse, when he heard movement in the bushes behind him. Harry spun around and was greeted with the site of Chudley, Ron’s horse. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked back to where Chudley had been and Firebolt was still there. 

Harry looked around again. This time Comet and Nightstar had disappeared while he was looking at Chudley. Harry was trying to keep his calm. Ron as well as the two horses had just disappeared from right under his nose. To make matters worse Ron’s horse snuck up on him and he had no idea! Harry wondered what kind of Auror he was going to be if something as big and loud as a horse could sneak up on him.

Harry heard movement behind him again and spun around. Firebolt was gone this time. Something nudged him from behind and he turned around quickly prepared to cast whatever spell popped into his mind. Hermione’s horse was nibbling at his hair. 

Harry got the suspicious feeling that someone was playing with him. If it really were an ambush why were they only moving the horses? Enemies would have attacked by now. Harry had an idea to bring out his mysterious opponent. He quickly cast his Patronus and sent it in the direction of Godric’s Hollow. Harry felt the tip of a wand behind his neck. He swallowed. He turned around slowly and was greeted with the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

“Got ya! Drop your wand.” Draco sneered. Harry did as Draco said and dropped his wand.

“Malfoy, what do you want?” Harry asked him as he assessed the situation.

“Revenge! You did this to me at training. I thought a little pay back in a real life situation was in order!” Malfoy gloated.

“What are you going to do now?” Harry asked.

Harry didn’t think Malfoy was capable of doing anything too bad. He saw Draco step back and perform a very complicated wand movement before a spell hit him. Harry expected to be thrown backwards or injured in some way but he felt perfectly fine. Draco then concealed his wand and looked at Harry. Harry heard some more movement behind him and spun around to see three giggling girls, Ginny, Hermione and Luna.

“I told you he would look cute with it!” Luna said through a fit of giggles.

“Hey mate you should have seen your face!” Ron said as he came out from behind some bushes with a huge smile on his face.

Harry looked at Ron incredulously. “You knew about this!”

“Well no. Not until we reached here. Then Ginny silenced me, dragged me off my horse and explained everything to me.”

“And you couldn’t help me?” Harry asked a bit peeved at Ron.

“Well no. It was actually a really good plan.” Ron said

“That and he was being held at wand point by three girls!” Draco said gloatingly.

“Oh Draco behave. You got your revenge now let’s head over to the burrow and start our work.” Hermione declared.

“Wait! I want to know exactly what is going on here!” Harry demanded angrily.

“Oh the Lion is angry! Hermione why don’t you scratch him behind his ears?” Luna suggested quite calmly.

Harry looked at her as if she had grown two heads. His gaze shifted to Hermione who actually appeared to be contemplating what Luna said. He then watched as Hermione reached up and started stroking his ears softly. For some strange reason, this really did relax Harry and he started to lean into her hand. At least that was before he realised that his ears were not as they were before. Harry frantically reached up to his ears and found that they were bigger and covered with fur.

“What did you do?” a horrified Harry asked Malfoy 

“Relax Potter! It’s actually quite an improvement!” Draco responded

“Harry, it really does look quite good on you!” Ginny said licking her lips.

Ginny walked over to Harry and raised her hand to his head. Harry caught her hand.

“What are you doing?” He asked angrily.

“What do you think? I was going to stroke your ears like Hermione did. You seemed to enjoy it!” Ginny replied with a huge grin as she shook her hand free of Harry and touched his ears.

“Ow Ginny! Could you be any rougher?” Harry exclaimed as he tried to cradle his injured ear. This was when he realised that Luna was stroking him also, but it wasn’t his ears she was stroking. He turned around to see Luna holding the end of what looked like a panther’s tail. Harry’s eyes then followed the tail in Luna’s hand back to his rear end. 

“A TAIL! YOU GAVE ME A TAIL!” Harry shouted

“Quiet down Potter, do you really want to draw that much attention to yourself?” Draco asked with a satisfied look on his face.

Harry glared at Draco. This was his doing. Harry again instantly felt relaxed and realised that Hermione was stroking his ears. 

“Wow your hands are amazing. I think I understand why Firebolt likes you!” Harry said purring as he leaned into her hands. Hermione could swear Harry was doing his version of a normal house cats’ purr. It sounded kind of cute.

Hermione smiled. Harry was really enjoying this. Luna was right he did look cute with the ears and a tail. This was revenge for the Ferret incident. Of course Draco had wanted to turn Harry into all sorts of belittling animals but Hermione thought a lion would suit him. Luna thought the brown wouldn’t match his physical appearance so she suggested a black lion to match Harry’s jet black hair.

Hermione had owled Draco and Luna the night before letting her know what trouble she got herself into. She then proposed this plan to Draco, if in return, he would help them at the Burrow. She also pointed out the fact that he would be spending more time with Ginny if he came. Luna was easy to convince. Any mention of Ron and she was there.

Ginny again reached up to Harry’s ears and he immediately recoiled from her touch. She was a bit too ruff with him. Luna even tried but she didn’t seem to have the same effect that Hermione had. Hermione eventually got tired of petting the overgrown cat and withdrew her hand. She was immediately met with protests from Harry. Draco and Ron couldn’t contain their laughter anymore and let out hearty laughs. Harry glared at them.

“Ron you are supposed to be my best mate! You should be threatening to hex Draco for what he has done” Harry said irritably.

“Harry this is why I always beat you at chess! If you paid attention you would notice that if I attempt to hex Draco I would have three angry females against me and 3 against 1 ain’t great odds even if they are females. Hexing Draco would just send this King into cheque mate!”

“What do you mean by ‘even if we are females’!” Ginny demanded angrily. She crossed her arms against her chest and was tapping her left foot angrily as she glared at Ron. Her face was now the same colour as her hair and she looked like a very formidable opponent. 

Ron didn’t have a chance to reply as they heard some rustling in the bushes. Lady Cho Chang, and Marietta Edgecomb appeared from the bushes. Lord Terry Boot was escorting the fair ladies. It was widely known that Lord Boot and Lady Edgecomb were to be married shortly.

“Ladies Chang and Edgecomb,” Draco said politely as he bowed to them. Ron and Harry followed suit but Harry was very agitated. He reached for his ears again and realised they were back to normal. He then passed his hand behind him and was relieved to find no tail. He took a quick glance at Draco and noticed his disappointed look, Ron looked relieved, Luna and Ginny also looked disappointed that the tail and ears were gone. Hermione winked at Harry when he looked at her. He figured she must have been the one to remove the spell. This puzzled Harry a bit because he didn’t see her move her wand or hear her recite any incantation.

Similarly, Lord Boot acknowledged Luna’s and Ginny’s presence but he was unfamiliar with Hermione.

“I am sorry Miss but I don’t know your name?” Terry inquired

“Hermione is fine.” She replied.

“Harry why is Firebolt and those other horses in the air?” Cho asked Harry curiously moving the conversation away from Hermione. Cho had observed Hermione. She didn’t know her name until Terry asked but since yesterday she had seen her three times already. She briefly wondered if she was trying to steal her Harry away from her but she quickly discounted that idea with another glance at Hermione.

Hermione wore a simple dress, no make up and had her hair in a simple braid running down her back. The dress didn’t flatter her figure at all and she appeared to be a straight stick up and down with no feminine curves at all. She thought Hermione was no match for her class and looks.

Harry was confused by Cho’s question and looked up. Sure enough above him were the three missing horses. Harry realised why he didn’t hear the horses sneak up on him. They were being levitated and as a result were quite easy to move around silently. Their hooves would have made no sound on the ground until they were dropped right behind him. They also appeared to have a silencing spell on them. The part of the forest they were in had a dense canopy therefore the horses created no shadow on the ground below Harry to alert him to their presence above him.

“We were just showing the fine ladies here a simple levitation spell.” Draco answered for Harry.

“Oh,” Cho replied. “Harry I was just on my way to see you. I was hoping we could go riding today?” she said with a seductive smile.

“Uh Cho” Harry said as he ran his hands through his hair. “Today won’t really be possible.”

“No?” Cho said as she started to pout. Cho knew all too well how to get a man to bend to her will and she wasn’t going to accept a no from Harry.

Harry having never been able to withstand the pout of any female, caved immediately.

“Sure we can go riding,” Harry said quickly.

“What!” came the remark of the others.

“Uh..” Harry said nervously. He was definitely caught between a rock and hard spot. He just promised Cho to go riding with her when he was supposed to be cleaning the garden at the Burrow.

Hermione immediately realised Harry’s predicament. He obviously was too smitten with Lady Chang to say no. “I have an idea. Why don’t you ride with us to the Burrow? Harry has been ordered to clean the garden at Burrow and there isn’t really any way for him to get out of it without being hexed to death. So if you fancy an alive Harry you could accompany us.” Hermione suggested

Harry beamed. Her suggestion was brilliant. He could still ride with Cho and get to the Burrow to fulfil his punishment. Harry readily agreed but Cho shot him a glare. She was hoping to ride with him alone but she wasn’t bold enough to voice this to the group in front of her.

“Alright, I will come along. Marietta, Terry you can head back home. I will have Harry escort me home later.” Cho said. If she couldn’t be alone with him on the way to the Burrow then she will get him alone on the way back. Marietta and Terry agreed and left Cho with the group. 

The horses were returned to the ground and they made their way out of the forest and to the Burrow. Cho trotted alongside Harry, every now and then making sure that her legs brushed up against Harry’s. She made sure to trot rather slowly so as to put some distance between them and the others. Ron and Ginny were leading the way to the Burrow while Luna was trotting in between the two of them alternating her attention between Ginny and Ron. Draco and Hermione were just behind them. Every now and then Harry could see Hermione reach out and slap Draco on the arm. This was followed by a quick glance at him and Cho. He was really curious to know what they were saying about them. Cho seeing Harry’s attention on Draco decided to broach that topic.

“I thought you didn’t get along with Mr. Malfoy?”

“I don’t.” Harry replied gruffly thinking back to the ears and tail Draco gave him. He was thankful that Cho hadn’t seen him with it. It certainly would have ruined his chances with her. 

“I don’t understand. If you don’t get along with him why is he going with you to the Burrow?” Cho asked

Harry snorted. It was a long story and he rather talk about more pleasant things with her. 

“How about we go back to that rock tomorrow?” Harry said wriggling his eyebrows at her.

She put on quite an effort into the blush she sported at this question. “I don’t know Harry,” she said as she twirled a lock of her long black hair around her finger. “I guess I could. I don’t have anything important to do tomorrow.”

“I could meet you at lunch time. We could make it a picnic this time.” Harry said eagerly

Cho gave the impression that she was thinking it over before she agreed. She didn’t want to appear too willing to Harry. Her firm belief was that playing hard to get always worked.

They were now at the top a small hill and the Burrow could be seen at the base of it. On another hill off in the distance, Gryffindor manor could be seen. Harry stopped for a few seconds to admire the Manor. He remembered the first day he saw it from this very spot. He had been a little boy and it was his first trip to the Burrow. He was meeting Ron that day for a game of exploding snap and it was his father who pointed out the house to him in the distance. He felt drawn to the house. He wanted to go but his father explained to him that the house was locked and there was no way to get in. Harry never made an attempt to try to get into the house. He had too much respect for it. Even now after many stops to admire the Manor from this point it still took his breathe away. He realised he wasn’t the only one watching the Manor.

“Beautiful isn’t it” Harry declared.

“Absolutely breathtaking, I have never seen it from this view.” Hermione responded. “She looks so different.”

“She?” Harry questioned.

“I call her a she. I guess I feel more comfortable referring to her as a she than a it.” Hermione responded.

“Fair enough but why not he?” Harry asked

“It’s just a feeling really.” she responded.

Harry nodded. Harry suddenly realised that Cho was right next to him when he felt her leg brush against his. He had completely forgotten about her. He tightened his hold on the reigns and started walking forward. When they reached the bottom of the hill Draco commented on Harry’s pause to look at the manor.

“Just like Hermione. Always staring at that blasted Manor. Have you ever been to the house?” Draco asked testing a theory. Hermione looked at the house the exact same way Harry did. They both seemed entrance by it and he knew Hermione always spoke about being drawn to it.

“If you must know, no I have never been.” Harry responded.

“Have you ever tried to go?” Draco asked continuing his line of questioning

“No. What’s with the twenty questions?” Harry asked irritably.

“Harry, you look at Gryffindor Manor the same way Hermione does and she has never been either.” Luna responded.

“Not that she hasn’t tried!” Draco added to Luna’s answer.

“You’re not making sense Draco. How could she try to visit but not reach there?” Ginny asked curiously.

“Oh we tried but something always happens that keeps us away. Luna and I have both been but whenever we try to go with Hermione, we always end up somewhere else. I was just wondering if it was the same with you Potter.” Draco said thoughtfully.

“Ok enough talk about my little obsession. If I let it go any further they will be exaggerating about why my bedroom window faces the manor.” Hermione responded. “Now for the task at hand, this doesn’t look too bad Ginny. The garden is a bit of a mess but I don’t see very many gnomes.” 

“Oh just wait till you start. It is very deceptive.” Ginny replied.

-*-

At around lunch time Mrs. Weasley arrived with Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lupin. Mr. Lupin escorted them there. Their first thought before entering the house was to check up on the progress in the garden. There they were met with the site of Harry, Draco and Ron flying around on brooms while Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Cho relaxed on chairs in the garden.

“What is going on here?” Lilly Potter demanded immediately.

“Aunty we are cleaning the garden just like you asked” Hermione replied with a smug smile on your face.

“Would someone care to explain to me how, flying around in the air and lounging in chairs, is cleaning the garden?” Lilly asked tossing her hands up in the air. 

“Patience,” Luna responded politely to her.

Lilly cocked her head to side and looked at Luna. She distinctly remembered telling Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to clean the garden, four people. In front of her were seven people. How on earth did Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang end up here? Well she could take a pretty good guess how Cho ended up there but not the other two. Harry never had much to do with those two. As far as she knew he despised Draco Malfoy. She never heard of Ron, Ginny or Hermione socializing with them either, so this was a mystery to her.

Just then Ron swooped down low and pulled a gnome out of his hole and tossed him on the ground. The Gnome ran across the field and Draco then dived cutting off the gnome’s path. The gnome turned and was cut off again by Harry. Ron kept chasing after the gnome on the broom while Draco and Harry kept diving to cut off the gnome. Eventually, the gnome ended up right in front of where the girls were seated. 

The boys had forced the gnome to run straight into the waiting girls. Ginny raised her wand and froze it. Hermione then levitated it out of view and Lilly walked forward to see where the gnome was being levitated too. There in front of her was a huge cage full of garden gnomes. As Hermione lowered the gnome into the cage Luna cast the counter charm to unfreeze it and the gnome began to run around again.

Lilly approached the girls followed by Tonks, Julie and Remus. Molly went inside to start preparing lunch.

“Good afternoon ladies,” Lilly said greeting them properly. 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Potter” All four replied politely.

“Wouldn’t it have just been simpler to pull the gnome out and throw it over the fence?” Lilly questioned.

“Oh no Aunty, this method is designed so that they never come back!” Hermione stated.

Lilly cocked an eyebrow at her.

“According to “Warlock’s Guide to Dealing with Gnomes” Gnomes hate flying objects. If we chase them on brooms they will never come back to this yard. We stored them in a cage to release later.” Hermione said. She then dropped her voice so that only Lilly could hear, “I was thinking of releasing them in Mr. Chang’s personal garden behind Ravenclaw Manor.”

Lilly had to admit their plan was pretty good. She particularly liked the part about Mr. Chang’s garden. 

“So Cho how is your father today?” Lilly asked politely

“He is quite well.” Cho replied

Lilly, Julie, Tonks and Molly disliked Cho. They thought she was too manipulative and wished that Harry would stay away from her. Lilly insisted that Harry needed to learn on his own and asking him to stay away from her would only make him want to see her more. This attitude forced them to tolerate a little more of Cho than they normally would have.

“Hello Mother.” Harry said a little coldly to her as he dismounted his broom. Ron and Draco both followed and warmly greeted the women present.

“Young Mr. Malfoy, I never thought I would see you here!” Tonks said. Tonks and Draco were cousins. Tonks’s mother, Andromeda, and Draco’s mother, Narcissa were sisters. Andromeda had a disagreement with Narcissa and Bellatrix, their other sister, over the man she married. Cissy and Bella wanted Andra to marry a noble man affiliated with Slytherin Manor but Andra married a travelling salesman from out of town. She left with him and thus Tonks didn’t grow up with her family. Tonks met Remus through her father and after much convincing on Tonk’s part Remus agreed to marry her. 

“Nymphadora,” Draco greeted her, knowing full well that she disliked her full name. She instead preferred to use her last name Tonks, though he once heard her husband call her Nymph. 

“So how did Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Malfoy get invited to this little assignment of yours?” Lilly inquired curiously. She had been dying to ask this question since she first set foot in the Burrow. Their presence there was most baffling.

Harry glanced briefly at Hermione. This was clearly a question for her to answer. Hermione appeared to be weighing her options. Draco on the other hand looked kind of anxious where as, Luna peered quietly at Hermione. 

“They are my friends Aunty.” Hermione said eventually deciding that going with the truth.

Lilly stared at Hermione. Her brain quickly tried to process the information.

“Lunch!” Mrs Weasley called from inside the burrow.

“Lunch! Great let’s go eat!” Ron said not giving Lilly anytime to respond to Hermione’s revelation.

The table in the burrow was already large enough to fit everyone. Hermione prevented Draco from saying anything insulting about the Burrow. She knew he was just waiting to throw some comment at Ron. She gently reminded that Ginny lived there too and insulting Ron about his home would be the same as insulting Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the head of the table and Lilly and Julie joined her at that end of the table. Remus took up the other end of the table with Tonks. Cho sat in between Harry and Ron on one side of the table. Ron motioned for Ginny to sit next to him but Luna complied instead. Draco sat opposite Ron and in between Hermione and Ginny.

Draco was surprised at the amount of food that appeared on the table. He had expected the meal to be a bit substandard. Mrs. Weasley had prepared stewed beef, chicken casserole, pork chops, macaroni salad, treacle tarts, shepherds pie, stir fried rice and caesar salad. Ron’s hand was the first hand to the stew and his mother promptly yelled at him to let the guests go first! Draco sniggered at Ron across the table and took his time serving himself. Both Ginny and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and told him to hurry up. 

Lunch had been filled with interesting conversations. Lilly tried to question Hermione a bit more on her friendship with Draco and Luna but she wasn’t very successful as Mrs. Weasley and Julie kept interrupting her conversation with Hermione. Draco was able to strike up a conversation with Ginny about living in the Burrow. She was telling him what it was like to grow up with six elder brothers. Cho had monopolised all of Harry’s time and Remus and Tonks were involved in a conversation with Luna and Ron about Nargles. 

After Lunch everyone settled in the drawing room for some tea and dessert. Various games started and before anyone realised it, it was time to leave. Lilly sent Remus to escort Hermione, Luna and Cho home. Cho tried to pull an act with Lilly but Lilly wasn’t standing for it. She firmly put her foot down and sent Cho home with Remus. 

James wasn’t home when Lilly arrived and she decided to wait for him in his office. She took a seat behind his desk and pulled his pensive out of the bottom desk draw. She retrieved the required memory from her mind and placed it in the pensive. She then used it to review the events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Fish Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Harry woke up bright and early. Today he had a picnic with Cho, but before that, he had an early morning training session with Senior Auror Moody. He wasn’t looking forward to that. Moody always thought someone was out to kill him. “Constant Vigilance” he always barked. He even took to attacking some of his students to make sure that they were always aware of what was going on.

Harry would be seeing Malfoy again today, but Malfoy was always a bit wary of training sessions with Moody. After all it was Mad Eye Moody that turned him into a ferret! Yesterday had been a very interesting day. In fact, ever since the party his life seemed to be going in a completely different direction. He had become friends with Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Yes even he found it hard to believe, but Malfoy had been very different. He figured it had to do with Hermione. The platinum blonde wasn’t stuck up and arrogant like he normally was. He was modest and funny. In fact, after some time he and Harry really started to get along.

Luna wasn’t as weird as he originally thought. She was very caring and considerate. Mrs. Weasley took a liking to her, which, unfortunately for Ron, was something in Luna’s favour. It was quite obvious that Luna had a crush on him. This was quite scary considering Luna said that she achieves anything she sets her mind too and she quite clearly has her mind set on Ron!

Hermione was right when she said that Ron would find Draco a challenge at chess. Ron had completely underestimated him in their first game and Draco totally annihilated him. However, Ron never makes the same mistake twice and their second game was a battle to the end, with a stalemate eventually being declared.

Harry also noticed that while Luna kept Ron busy, Draco talked freely with Ginny. Every time Harry tried to interfere, Hermione successfully side tracked him. From what he observed of her, she was very clever. If he were ever in a rough spot Hermione would definitely be the person he would turn to. Other than that he didn’t know much about her. To him, he met her for the first time the night of the party, but his mother said they spent considerable time together when he was three. He didn’t understand how his mother expected him to remember memories from when he was 3 years old. As he thought of Hermione, his hand subconsciously reached for his ear. He felt a twinge of disappointment as he realised that Hermione would not be rubbing his ear anytime soon.

Harry shook his mind from his weird state. He needed to get to training and he needed to have a clear mind today or else he would really mess up in Moody’s class. He quickly changed into his training robes and headed down for breakfast. William and his father were the only ones up this early. It was the summer holidays thus Charles and Ana got to sleep in allowing his mother to take the opportunity of sleeping in as well, though he suspected his father might have something to do with that.

“Morning son, who do you have for training this morning?” His father asked

“Moody,” Harry responded grudgingly.

William snickered at this. He was still in his first year of training. He wouldn’t have to face Moody until his third year and by that time he was hoping Moody would retire. But then again, Harry thought the same thing and still ended up stuck with him. Harry hoped his brothers had the same luck!

“Actually, you can learn a lot from Moody. He was the best Auror of his time. He taught me a lot also.” James said to his sons.

Harry gave his father a very sour face.

“As you get older you will understand. I have a meeting this morning. I must get going. Don’t be late for training. Tardiness is a bad trait for an Auror!” James said before he left.

As he walked out the door William commented “Ha! If he really believed that he would have left here earlier for his meeting which started five minutes ago!”

After a few minutes of laughter Harry was eventually able to add “I guess that was one of those ‘do as I say, not as I do’ pieces of advice”

“So how was your day yesterday?” William inquired casually.

“It was great. Cho came with us to the Burrow. It was really good to see her getting along with mom and everyone!” Harry said enthusiastically.

William frowned at him. “Are you sure they were getting along?” William knew his mother didn’t like Cho very much.

“Of course I’m sure. Cho was talking with mom for quite some time. It looked like a pleasant conversation.”

“Oh,” William replied as he wondered what pleasant ways his mother found to insult the Ravenclaw girl.

“Why are you surprised?” Harry asked his little brother suspiciously.

“You know how mom is, I was just wondering what happened.” William said

“Mom has always gotten along with Cho. What do you really want to know?” Harry asked his little brother.

William blushed a light shade of pink before he mumbled something out. “I wnt o ow wt hme ws lke”

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Harry said forcing his brother to speak louder.

“I said I wanted to know what Hermione was like?” William said unable to make eye contact with his brother.

“Oh,” Harry replied. He wasn’t quite sure but for some reason William’s question bothered him. In fact, after observing his brother, he came to the conclusion that William might like Hermione and that bothered him even more.

“She seems really.. uh … nice.” Harry responded. He felt very uncomfortable talking to his brother about her. He only knew the girl one day yet he felt very connected to her. “I better leave now or Moody will make me duel him again.” Harry said as he got up from his seat and left the kitchen. He rode Firebolt hard and fast in an effort to get as far away from William as possible.

-*-

Harry arrived with a few seconds to spare. He was the second to last to arrive and just after him Neville Longbottom stumbled through the doorway. Harry never understood why Neville let his grandmother convince him to become an Auror. His father, Frank, was right under James in the Auror department. However, Neville was nothing like his father.

The clunking of a wooden foot could be heard coming down the corridor and each trainee straightened their posture and adjusted their robes before Mad Eye Moody appeared at the doorway. He moved over to his desk and briefly surveyed his magical instruments; everything appeared to be in order.

“Today, I am assigning you a mission. You have until sundown to complete it and you will each be assigned a partner. The details of your mission are contained in these folders.” Moody said indicating to a bunch of folders tucked under his arm.

“I will read out the pairings. Listen closely because I will not repeat myself.” He barked at the trainees in front of him.

“Thomas – Goyle” Harry watched as Dean Thomas looked absolutely disgusted to be paired with Gregory Goyle.

“Finnigan – Longbottom” Neville successfully moved over to Seamus without making a fool of himself. However, Seamus didn’t look too pleased to be paired with Neville.

“Crabbe – MacMillan.”

“Boot – Smith.”

“Zambini – Jordan.”

“Potter – Malfoy,” Harry groaned, just what he needed to have a perfect day! Granted he got along with him yesterday but today was a new day and there was no Hermione in Auror class. He glanced up at Malfoy and realised that the prat had forgotten all about yesterday and was still seated on his side of the room. He was going to have to be the good one and go over to him. He tuned Mad Eye out and grudgingly sat next to him. Malfoy smirked and Harry wanted to punch him in the middle of class. He only came over because this was their last mission and once they were done he would be rid of him.

“Potter would you please pay attention to what Moody is saying. I do not want to fail this task.” Draco said angrily.

Harry really couldn’t argue with him, which made him even moodier. Failing this task would be very bad and definitely not helped him become an Auror faster. He should at least listen to any parting advice Moody had.

“the dragons and CONSTANT VIGILANCE” were Moody’s parting words.

Harry really kicked himself now. Moody had mentioned something about Dragons but he had no clue what he was referring to, as he wasn’t listening. He only hoped Draco understood. Moody came around to the pairs and handed each pair a folder. He indicated that their mission started now and he left the room.  
-*-

Hermione woke up early and sat by the window with her morning cup of tea. She was looking at Gryffindor Manor, when Mrs. McGonagall came into her room.

“Will you ever stop staring at that house, young lady? Come dear, it is time to get you ready!” She said sternly

Hermione gave her a blank stare.

“The Krums are coming today.”

“The Krums?” Hermione questioned

“Yes your father has a big business deal today. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin will also be attending. Your father wanted you on your best behaviour. You are supposed to entertain Mrs. Krum and her two daughters while they are here.”

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her. She hated it when her father did this to her but she had no choice but to obey. She had been looking forward to meeting Ginny and Luna at the Burrow today for lunch. Mrs. Weasley had taken an extreme liking to both her and Luna and instructed them to visit more often. Now Hermione had the task of owling them to let her know that she would no longer be able to see them that day. Hermione pulled out her quill and parchment and scribbled the note quickly before attaching the note to Fairbank, her father’s owl. She promptly sent him on his way and continued getting dressed.

_*_

Ron sprang from his bed early. The twins asked him to come in extra early today. The redhead usually slept late, so extra early for him was the normal time at which people got up. Apparently, their secret meeting, (which they hadn’t bothered to tell him about) went really well. They needed him to come in early so they could start creating their new product. He knew what they really needed was for him to be the guinea pig and he also knew he couldn’t refuse as they were paying his salary. Besides, he always found some way out of it.

Ron entered the kitchen and happily found a large breakfast waiting for him. He attacked it with much fervour and helped himself to a large helping of scrambled eggs, ham and sausage with four slices of buttered toast on the side. Outsiders were always amazed at how much he could eat. Looking at his tall lean figure, one would wonder where all the food went!

“Ron, I packed your lunch and here are the lunches for Fred and George.” Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a bag on the table for Ron. Ron’s mouth was so full of food his response was drowned out. He quickly finished his food, grabbed the bag and kissed his mom goodbye on the way out.

“Send my love to the twins!” She called out after him.

A few minutes later, she was joined by her daughter in the kitchen.

“Good Morning Ginerva!” Mrs. Weasley greeted her daughter cheerfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother. She preferred her nickname to her full name. Whenever her mother used her full name she was about to broach a subject that she knew she would dislike.

“Morning Mum.” She replied flatly as she sat at the table and helped herself to some breakfast.

“I heard the Woods were looking for a wife for Oliver.” Mrs. Weasley started from the kitchen sink where she was attending to Ron’s dishes. “It’s about time too. He is getting along in age.”

“No thanks mum!” Ginny replied without looking up from her plate.

“But Ginny, the Woods are a very good family. Oliver is famous for his skill with a broom. He is the only person from Hogwarts on the national Quidditch team. That is indeed an honour.” Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to take the seat opposite her daughter.

“Yes, I know mum. But as much as I like Quidditch, I don’t want to be Oliver Wood’s wife!” Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly. She now tried to mimic Ron and shovel food into her mouth so that she could get out of the kitchen as soon as possible.

“But Ginny, you should be married by now!” Her mother scolded.

“Hermione isn’t looking for a husband and she is a few months older than me!” Ginny countered.

“From what I heard from Lilly, Hermione’s father is not willing to marry her off. Arthur and I, are very willing to find you a husband!” She told her daughter.

Ginny huffed. They had been having this argument since she turned 17. At every social event her mother constantly pointed out a suitable husband. In fact, if her mother had her way she would have married Harry on her 18th birthday. She was beginning to think that following Luna’s method of warring off people would work. Walking around with a necklace of bottle caps was beginning to look very appealing. Ginny quickly shovelled the last bit of sausage into her mouth and left the kitchen without further word to her mother.

As she entered the den an owl flew in through the window. Ginny had never seen this owl before, but she took the letters addressed to her and her mom and gave the bird a few treats for its efforts.

**Dear Ginny,**

  
**I am very sorry but I can’t make it to Lunch today. My father has invited Mr. Krum and his family to stay with us for a few days while they discuss business. My father has requested that I keep Mrs. Krum and her daughters company while they reside with us. Hopefully after their business is concluded, I will be able to have lunch with you.**

**Your new friend,**  
 **Hermione Granger**.

Ginny sulked. She had been looking forward to that visit. Hermione and Luna were the only other females like her. All three of them didn’t care for protocol or marriage. Though Ginny suspected if Ron asked Luna she would say yes in a heartbeat. She then decided to write to Luna to see if she was still interested in coming for lunch.  
-*-

Draco and Harry were flying on their brooms towards the mountains that boarded the south side of Hogwarts. The ride so far had been peaceful, which Harry was thankful for. The few times that he had partnered with Draco, the assignment had been full of angry retorts, insults and showing off. Such behaviour always caused them to lose points and they usually finished last in the class. Harry glanced briefly at Draco, he seemed to be lost in thought as well and was probably thinking along the same lines as Harry.

On opening the file, Harry discovered that their mission was to apprehend a suspect that supposedly tried to rob Gringotts, the Wizarding bank run by goblins. There was a small branch located in the heart of Hogwarts. The only clue left behind was a seed. Harry assumed each team was given the same assignment but from his vantage point he and Draco were the only two headed towards this area.

The seed they had been given was the seed of the Scorching flower plant. They were very rare and the nearest plants to Hogwarts were in these mountains. The catch to this mission was that there was a clan of giants that lived there. Moody never gave them anything remotely easy!

Harry and Draco slowly descended to get a better view of the landscape. It would not be hard to spot the scorching flower for the plant was named so because its flower would burst into bright blue flames when it was finished blooming. This bright blue flame was extremely hot and in some instances it could ignite the air around it causing a rush of fire outward from the flower. As a result everything around the flower is scorched, including the plant itself. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, explained that the actual scorching of the plant is what triggered fertilization and the continuation of life for this species. Harry wondered why this was one of the only facts he remembered from that class.

Draco eventually spotted a scorched area near a plateau on one of the mountains. They dropped a little lower to observe the area. They needed to figure out exactly what they were dealing with. There were a few plants blooming and a couple of flowers that looked like they were ready to let it loose. While circling around the area Draco noticed a small entrance in the hillside.

“Potter look over there,” Draco said as he pointed in the direction of the opening.

Harry turned his head and sure enough he saw what Draco was pointing out to him. They both flew over cautiously.

“Looks like we have to walk from here,” Harry drawled knowing how much the Slytherin hated getting his feet dirty.

The opening was very small and they wouldn’t be able to fly through it. They would have to crouch down and force their bodies through the opening.

Draco sneered at the thought of passing through the narrow entrance to the cave. At least they knew a giant couldn’t slip through that crack.

They both carefully landed and placed their brooms through the crack first. They didn’t want them to get burnt by the plants in case one went off. The last thing they needed was to get stuck up there. Harry squeezed through the opening first followed by Draco. The cave was dark and damp and both trainees lit the tips of their wands. Harry took the initiative and walked further into the cave leaving his broom concealed at the entrance. Draco trailed behind him by a few steps. As they moved further into the cave the ceiling moved higher. They eventually reached a large circular cavern where the ceiling was 50 feet high and there were many connecting tunnels. As they looked around the cavern they noticed that there was evidence that someone had been camped out in this cave. Harry and Draco both started moving their wands back and forth over the area trying to detect if any magical signatures were left behind and they found three distinct signatures.

There was a soft rumble through the cave that caused them to stop what they were doing. The rumbling slowly started to get louder and closer. Harry locked eyes with Draco and both seemed to be thinking the same thought, GIANTS, but before they could sprint towards their exit a giant came swinging madly at them from one of the tunnels. They both dived out of the way and went in separate directions. Two more giants appeared causing Draco and Harry to be separated further. Neither of them could make it back to their original exit and with no choice they both picked a separate tunnel of escape and hoped for the best.

_*_

Luna Lovegood enjoyed studying odd and unusual things. Often as a child, the simplest things fascinated her. Where most children might just accept a butterfly for a butterfly, the creatures mesmerized her. The way they flew, the movements of their wings, why they chose to go to different flowers, any little fact fascinated her. Luna’s father was the caretaker of Ravenclaw Manor. He took good care of the grounds and the house. In his spare time he produced a magazine called the Quibbler. To most people the Quibbler contained many strange articles but Luna knew that her father came across all those creatures while at work. She herself had run into a Nargle. In fact, she was currently seated at a table in the kitchen reading the latest edition of the Quibbler.

Luna had no friends at the Ravenclaw Estate because of the rumours about her. If people weren’t willing to try and get to know the real her they weren’t worth the effort. That was her motto. As a result only Ginny and Hermione were her friends. She was looking forward to lunch. She was very disappointed when Hermione sent her a note saying she couldn’t make it as she had wanted to broach the topic of Ron with both of them.

Both girls knew about Luna’s insane crush on Ron. Luna couldn’t understand it. Her feelings were so intense for him and she didn’t know why. She guessed it all started when they needed a commentator for a Quidditch match and Luna volunteered. Most people didn’t like her commentary but Ron expressed the desire for her to commentate at all the matches. The smile he gave her melted her knees. After that, she paid special attention to Ronald Weasley. She didn’t stalk him but she observed him at every opportunity. A fire started inside her then and to this day she hasn’t been able to extinguish it. Luna likened her attraction to Ron as the same as Hermione’s liking for the Gryffindor Manor.

A new owl fluttered in through the open window. It was Errol with a note from Ginny. Luna opened the note and gave a coy smile. She wrote a response to Ginny and sent it back with the poor owl. Luna made her way back upstairs to get ready for the day ahead of her.

-*-

Hermione stood with her father at the front of her house awaiting the arrival of the Krum’s. A carriage appeared in the distance pulled by two large brown horses. As the carriage got nearer she realised that the curtains had been drawn so that one could not see into the carriage. When the carriage pulled up in front of the main entrance, the driver got down, announced Mr. Krum’s arrival and opened the door to reveal a tall stout man with thinning grey hair. He immediately greeted Mr. Granger and her father promptly introduced her to Mr. Krum. Mr Krum, in turn, introduced them to his eldest son Viktor and two daughters Augustina and Sylvia. Mrs. Krum was unable to make the journey as his two younger sons were ill.

Mrs. McGonagall escorted the guests to their rooms and made sure everything was to their liking. Hermione was required to stay close to Krum’s two daughters and as a result she was currently in Sylvia’s room. Their English was remarkably good since their father forced them to practice so he could marry them off to nice English boys. They were explaining to her what life in Bulgaria was like and why English boys were better than Bulgarian. Hermione wasn’t really paying attention. The girls kept laughing and giggling and it annoyed her. They were too girly for her. It hadn’t appeared either that they had ever read a book. She stared out the window and wished she could be preparing to have lunch with Luna and Ginny instead of sitting there listening to these girls rattle on about what they wanted in a man.

-*-

Ron was exhausted but his favourite time of the day was nearing, or was it his second favourite or third. He never really knew. He loved Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner and couldn’t decide which was his favourite. Lunch would be an excuse to get away from his brother’s crazy experiments! Today they were experimenting with Gillyweed! Why would someone want to give someone gills was beyond Ron. As usual he managed to convince them to test their product on one of the other store clerks, which was probably a mistake this time. Instead of ingesting the “Fish Sweet”, that was the name the twins were calling it, Ron had to be the person conjuring a tank full of water for the test subject to enter. Of course it didn’t work well the first few times and Ron had to conjure and banish the tank full of water. A couple times he wasn’t paying attention and he banished the tank and left the water! Needless to say the twins were very upset that their testing room was flooded out and they left Ron to clean it up while they tweaked their sweet.

Ron had never used so many drying spells in his lifetime. There was a part of the room that gave him trouble and Ron had no clue why. It was still wet and sticky with a greenish colour and he had no idea what the twins were doing on that side of the room and decided to use a Glamour charm to cover it up. Later when he was gone the twins could sort it out.

He made his way upstairs and headed to the lunchroom. His mom had packed a tasty lunch that he was looking forward too. As he was about to enter the room, the horn in the front went off signalling the arrival of a customer and he choose to ignore it and set himself up in the kitchen. A few minutes later a store clerk popped her head in through the door and told him he had a visitor. Ron, refusing to leave his lunch, wolfed it down quickly and then went to greet the visitor. As he rounded the front of the store he immediately recognized his visitor and was surprised to see him but wondered if he had already paid a visit to the Potters.

-*-

Draco had been walking around in that cave for hours, or at least it felt like it. He couldn’t see the sun to judge what time of day it was. His tummy grumbled and it was a sure sign he had missed lunch. The blonde had no clue where he was. Two of the giants had followed Harry and he briefly wondered if Harry got away safely. It was ridiculous to try and out run a giant, yet that was the first thing they both thought of. As soon as Draco had moved a fair way into the tunnel, he had turned around and used a _reducto_ on the ceiling to escape from the giant that had followed him. He had silently prayed that he didn’t bring the whole tunnel down around him. Fortunately, the ceiling partially collapsed and blocked the Giant. Draco decided to make haste and move further into the tunnel before the Giant cleared the debris.

There were so many inter-connecting tunnels that led nowhere. Five times he ran into a dead end and three times he had seen the shadow of a few giants up ahead and decided to take another route. He then came upon some rubble scattered about in the tunnel and soon realised that this was the original tunnel he had used the _reducto_ in. The giant had broken through and scattered the rocks everywhere. Somehow he must have taken a tunnel that circled back to his original spot.

Draco readied himself and slowly walked through the rubble. He kept his ears open for any heavy footsteps and he soon reached the big cavern where they had gone their separate routes.

There was no sign of Harry or the giants. Draco quickly made his way back to the crack they both crawled through and discovered that both brooms were still there indicating that Harry was still somewhere inside the cave. Draco pondered whether to try and find Harry or wait there for him. He was safe there since this area of the cavern was too small for the giants but a voice that sounded strangely like Hermione’s echoed in his head wondering if Harry was hurt. Just like Hermione the voice pointed out that Harry did have two giants after him. He knew if he went back without him Moody would fail him since deserting your partner is frowned upon plus the head Auror himself, James Potter, would more than likely be very upset with him. Draco weighed his options and decided to go after Harry. He briefly wondered when he took to thinking of him as Harry instead of Pothead and made a mental note to keep Hermione away from him as her positive attitude was interfering with his life.

Draco reluctantly headed back to the cavern but this time with their brooms as he was hoping the brooms might help them outrun the giants. He exited the tunnel into the large cavern and used a spell Hermione taught him that burnt words into rock and was very difficult to remove without the proper counter-charm. He left a message for Harry in the tunnel wall.

‘Potter went looking for you in the second tunnel to the right. D’

Draco then took a deep breath and entered the second tunnel on the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	8. The Return of an Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Sorry I was busy last week so I forgot to update. Again.

Ron walked up to the short balding man in front of him and greeted him with a firm handshake and hug. 

“Been a long time Uncle Peter. How were your travels? Meet any nice girls?” Ron said winking at him.

“Ah Ron, ever the wondering eye.” Peter said as he observed the tall red head in front of him.

“I can’t help it if I’m attracted to women!” Ron responded to which Peter laughed.

“Have you been by to see Uncle James yet?” Ron asked curiously.

“Nah not yet, thought I might check out this shop first before I headed out to the Auror office. I heard a lot about this joke shop on the road.” Peter said lightly.

“Really, that’s great. The twins would love that. It’s in keeping with their goal to become the number one joke shop in the country.” Ron elaborated eagerly.

“So is there any lady love in your life?” Peter asked with a cocky smirk.

“Not yet, but I’m working on it. Lavender Brown seems very willing for a quick snog behind the bushes.” Ron replied with a slight blush.

“Well take your time young man. You still have a lot of your life left to live.” Peter advised.

“That’s what I keep telling my mom, but she insists that I get a proper young lady to settle down with.” Ron whined.

“That’s how mothers are. So how is Harry doing? Any young ladies in his life?” Peter asked slyly.

“As a matter of fact uncle, there is. He’s courting the lovely Ms. Chang. He’s head over heels for her!” Ron blabbed to his uncle.

“That’s great.” Peter said as his interest on the subject picked up.

“Definitely, he’s acting all lovey dovey. It’s disgusting.” Ron said making a face to throw up.

“Sounds just like James when he finally convinced Lilly that he was worth the effort.” Peter said with a smile.

The bell sounded and another customer emerged through the door.

“It looks like it’s getting busy Ron. I’ll see you later.” Peter said as he shook his hand again and left the store.

Ron watched as Peter Pettigrew left the store and headed in the direction of the Auror office. He knew Uncle James would be very happy to see him. Uncle Peter had left a few years ago to search the globe. What he was searching for Ron didn’t know. He only remembered him leaving. He wrote letters occasionally letting everyone know that he was still alive and all was well. Ron wondered if Uncle Peter had found what he was looking for or if he was just passing through town. A customer asked Ron for something suitable for his son’s eighth birthday and Ron busied himself with the store again temporarily forgetting all thoughts about Peter Petirgrew.

-*-

Lunch at the Grangers had been served late to give their guests time to unpack and have a little nap. The conversation during lunch was light and filled with descriptions of the Bulgarian landscape. Mr. Krum inquired if there were any young available suitors that he could marry his daughters to as he was anxious to be relieved of them. He went on to discuss the benefits of having his daughters marry an Englishman and explained that a good marriage could raise his social status. After lunch, his daughters returned to their rooms and Mr. Krum, Victor and the Grangers retired to the study to discuss the reason for Mr. Krum’s visit to England.

Hermione had been allowed to stay with her father and she was trying to pretend that she was interested in Mr. Krum’s horrible business but it was extremely difficult to ignore that voice in her head telling her to throw the insufferable man out immediately. He was actively involved in the capture and sale of exotic creatures and he was boasting that some creatures could fetch a very handsome price. She was absolutely horrified at the thought of getting involved in a business such as his. 

Mr. Krum was offering Mr. Granger 15% of the profit if he would assist him in selling his creatures to the English market. Hermione had to contain a snort of disgust when she heard his initial proposal. She was firmly against the capture and sale of these creatures but from a business standpoint 15% of the profit was not acceptable either, considering that her father would have the risk of handling some of these creatures. She strongly disagreed with this proposition and hoped her father would say no. It was at times like this she wished she could express her opinion openly but her father had only let her into the study on the condition, she would not be allowed to express her opinion.

Hermione searched for an excuse to exit the room. Tonight, after the Krums were asleep, Hermione would discuss this matter with her father. The stout man requested some tea and Hermione took advantage of the situation to make an early departure. Her father, knowing his beautiful daughter was upset, agreed to her departure.

The brunette quickly made her way to the kitchen and notified Ms. McGonagall about the request for tea. She half thought of drugging the man and shipping him back to Bulgaria. She needed to relax and made a beeline for the stables. She quickly mounted Comet and rode through the open fields. Her horse didn’t complain as Comet had always been able to sense what she needed. She wondered how she would have survived without the comfort of her horse. 

They rode steadily and visited her spot by the lake. A part of her was disappointed that Harry wasn’t there but she quickly dismissed that emotion and took her usual seat on the rock, under the tree, that overlooked the lake. Peace and quiet was always preferable to a stranger’s companionship but she wondered if Harry was a stranger still. She had spent the previous day in his company and had thoroughly enjoyed herself. She didn’t quite like Cho and she didn’t think that Aunt Lilly liked her very much either. She couldn’t see what Harry saw in her. She was a self absorbed, attention seeking spoiled brat. Her only goal in life appeared to be stalking Harry. The girl had tried to hold on to Harry for the entire day.

Her mind wondered to the Gryffindor Manor and she remembered Harry’s interest in the building. She was curious if he was drawn to it the way she was or if he was simply admiring the architecture of the building. A nudge from Comet brought her out of her thoughts and she realised that the sun was setting.

“Yes girl, it’s time to head home.” She agreed with her.

Half an hour later Comet was safely tucked away in her stall while Hermione was in her room preparing herself for the discussion she needed to have with her father.

-*-

Ginny and Luna were stuck at the Burrow listening to Mrs. Weasley rant on about the benefits of marriage. Lunch had started off smoothly, with just the two of them talking about life and what they wanted to do. They both wanted to be more than just a wife to someone. They wanted adventure, drama, passion and most of all love. It was the common ground that brought them even closer together.

Luna’s father never pushed her to marry quickly but Ginny had a different problem. She had a mother hell bent on marrying her off as soon as possible. Just after they started their lunch the older red head had joined them at the table. She sat down and started asking Luna questions about who her father was planning on marrying her to. Luna politely told Mrs. Weasley that her father hadn’t started looking for a husband as yet and she couldn’t believe it. She promptly started listing off all the available bachelors to Luna. Both girls quickly raced through their food in an effort to remove themselves from the older Weasley’s company but Mrs. Weasley was not to be outmanoeuvred and rejoined them again a little later for tea.

“The Diggory’s are having a ball this weekend. Rumour has it they are looking for a bride for their eldest son Cedric. I think you would do nicely Ginny.” Mrs. Weasley insisted.

Ginny leaned close to Luna and whispered softly “I think that the tenth man she’s tried to marry me off to since you got here.”

Luna nodded.

“What was that Ginerva? How many times do I have to emphasize that you should be looking for a husband instead of wondering around with those silly dreams in your head!” She criticized.

“Mother! Can you please excuse us? We would like to have tea outside.” Ginny said as she abruptly stood with the tea tray and left the room. She had had enough of the marriage talk and she wanted some peace and quiet.

Luna not wanting to be stuck in the same room as a ranting Mrs. Weasley promptly followed her friend out the door. Ginny lead the way out into the garden to a small table under an Oak Tree. She dropped the tea table and sat down in a huff.

“Can you believe I have to live with that every day?” Ginny complained.

Luna looked longingly into the Burrow.

“Please don’t tell me you actually want that.” The redhead said sarcastically.

“I don’t remember much of my mother. It would be nice to have someone to love me the way your mom loves you.” Luna said sadly.

“But what about your dad?” Ginny queried

“My dad does love me but he’s a man. He can’t understand some of the issues I face.” The blonde explained to her friend.

“Oh,” Ginny had never thought about what life would be like with just her father and brothers. She took her mother’s presence in her life for granted.

“So what are you going to wear to the ball?” Luna asked moving the conversation away from depressing topics.

Ginny’s face instantly lit up with all sorts of ideas for the ball and the two girls continued talking under the Oak Tree until Mr. Lovegood came to escort his daughter back home.

-*-

Draco’s stomach still didn’t let up on the grumbling. He was beginning to think the small amount of time he spent with the Weasley’s yesterday had rubbed off on him. He felt like he could eat a hippogriff right now. This was the second tunnel that Draco had tried and he hadn’t found Harry yet. He hoped that Harry wasn’t looking for him because then they might be going round in circles. 

It was hot in this section of the cave and Draco leaned against the wall in exhaustion. He conjured a fan, with another spell that Hermione had taught him and used it to cool him self a bit. His knees slowly gave out and he slid down the cave wall. Maybe if he just sat there, Harry might wonder on by. He didn’t know how long he sat there for but after a while he saw this bright silvery object headed towards him. He stood quickly and drew his wand. As it got closer he realised that it was in the shape of a stag. 

It was Harry’s Patronus and Draco slapped his head. How could he be so stupid! The easiest way to have found Harry would have been to send his Patronous with a message that he was back in the main cavern. He hated being outsmarted by someone else. He was a Malfoy! He was supposed to be the best of the best and shouldn’t be inferior to anyone. It should be his partronous talking to Harry not the other way around. He gathered from the stag that Harry had made his way back to the main cavern and was waiting there for him.

Draco jumped on his broom and zoomed back to the main cavern. In a matter of minutes he emerged through the tunnel to find Harry scanning the remains of the campsite.

“I thought we did that?” Draco said as he came to rest next to Harry.

“We did but we were interrupted remember?” The raven head said as he looked up at his partner.

Draco dismounted his broom and handed Harry his. “Find anything new then?” he drawled.

“As a matter of fact I did.” Harry said proudly as he walked over to the remains of the extinguished fire and encouraged the platinum blonde to scan it. 

Draco grudgingly walked across and passed his wand over the area carefully. There was a faint trace of an alert spell. Alert spells were usually used to secure property to protect against intruders. 

“Why is there an alert spell here?” he asked his partner who had a cocky smirk on his face. 

“Scan closer.” Harry instructed.

Draco focused harder on the spot in front of him.

“Deeper,” Harry said as he casually leaned up against a boulder near by.

“What the hell!” Draco suddenly exclaimed. He had finally found what Harry had been trying to show him. 

“So you found it.” Harry said smugly.

“Don’t act so smug.” Draco spat at him.

“There is a reason I’m top of the class.” Harry boasted while his partner scowled at him.

“Why would Moody put an alert spell there?” Draco asked

“I think he wanted to alert the giants to our presence here.” Harry said thoughtfully. He had had a while to ponder this while he waited for Draco to join him.

“Why?” Draco demanded.

“To test us.” was Harry’s simple response.

“You mean this was all a test.” Draco asked incredulously.

“Yeah.”

Draco punched and kicked the air madly to let out his anger.

“Let’s get back. I’m starved.” Harry said as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Food sounded like a very good idea and they both mounted their brooms and headed back to the Auror office.

-*-

A disgruntled James Potter sat at his desk in the Auror office surrounded by mounds of paper work. He was itching for some sort of disturbance to call him out in the field. Anything would be fine as long as it got him as far away from the mountain of paperwork. His mind wondered to his wife and children and he wondered if he could pay them to complete the tedious task of reading and approving the reports. Harry was out on a training mission and William was in class with Kingsley. Charles and Anna would be too young and Lilly would probably lecture him about responsibility. He glanced back at the pile on the right of his desk. It was almost as high as the pile on the left. Maybe he could go visit Sirius. 

James rose from his chair and summoned his coat when the voice of his assistant chief floated through the door informing him he had a visitor. The Senior Auror cursed his wretched timing. He had almost made it out of the office. James banished his coat back to the rack and prepared to greet whoever it was that wanted to bother him with what was likely to be more paperwork. 

James exited his office and headed down the corridor to the visitor’s room. He opened the door and found his assistant chief laughing with a short bald man whose face he couldn’t see from the entrance.

“What’s going on in here?” James demanded.

“Prongs, why so serious? What happened to the care free James I knew at Hogwarts?” 

“Wormtail?” He asked surprised

“Of course it’s me, Prongs! Who else do you know that looks like this?” Peter queried light heartedly

“No one, I was just surprised to see you. Your last letter never indicated that you would be coming for a visit.” James said as he patted his friend on the back in a friendly hug.

“Actually, I’m back for good.” Peter said with a large smile.

“That’s great!” James said as the reality of what Peter said was sinking in.

“Yes it’ll be just like it was in Hogwarts! The Marauders have returned.” He said as he slapped James on the back.

“Where are you staying?” James inquired. He knew that Peter’s house had been mysteriously destroyed years ago and that had caused him to set out on a soul searching mission. He never expected Peter to come back. He had always been different to them.

Peter stared him straight in the eye and James got the hint. “I guess you can stay with me then.” He offered knowing Lilly was going to kill him. Out of his three friends, Peter and Lilly never got along. She never quite trusted him.

“Great, I’ll get my bags. I would love to see how big the kids have gotten.” Peter said cheerfully as he exited the room.

James stared at the blank wall across from him and wondered what he had gotten himself into. If he had only known that Peter’s visit would be the beginning of a long list of troubles to befall the Potter family he would have hexed him out of his life right there and then.

-*-

Harry and Draco trudged into the empty Auror reception area. The room was large and oval with many seats provided. At the top of the oval was a large desk and a single doorway that lead to the offices in the back. Usually, when one wizard was arrested his entire family would turn up and the room would be quite crowded. There were obviously no arrests today and Harry and Draco moved easily through the room to the door. They performed the necessary spells to enter the offices and were soon moving through the maze of desks to the training room. As they moved through the room they soon realised that Moody was not in the training room and was in fact sitting quietly at his desk in the back of the room and none of their fellow trainees were with him.

“Just our luck, we’re either the last to complete the mission or the first, either way we have a less than pleasant Moody.” Draco grumbled as he led the way towards Moody.

“When is Moody ever pleasant?” Harry replied sarcastically

“Good point Potter.” Draco said as he suddenly stopped causing Harry to bounce into him.

“Why did you stop?” He exclaimed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Potter you just said it. When is Moody ever pleasant?” Draco said as he indicated to the quiet Moody sitting at his desk. 

Moody was sitting at his desk patiently scribbling away on some parchment. His different instruments on his desk were whizzing and whirling and they could see one showing their approach but the Moody at the desk hadn’t even looked at his instruments yet. The Moody they knew was a paranoid wizard who constantly checked his instruments. Furthermore, Moody never kept his head down when writing. He constantly flicked his eyes up to scan his surroundings in case of an ambush attack. Harry could only conclude that that was not Moody and this was part of the training exercise. He glanced at his partner and realised that he was scanning the room.

“Do you see him?” Harry asked softly.

“No but you do realise that we are in the middle of all these desks and an attack could come from anywhere?” Draco said as his eyes continued to scan the room.

Harry took a quick glance around and realised that his partner was right. Anyone could be hiding under the desks.

“Let’s go to the kitchen.” Harry said

“Now isn’t the time for food.” Draco snapped.

“The kitchen is the closest exit out of here and it won’t be too suspicious if we head their first. We are starving!” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Draco was about to reply when they saw two figures emerge from the visitors room about five meters away from where they stood. They immediately reacted and fired stunners at their targets before ducking behind the desk in front of them for cover. No spells were returned but they didn’t assume that they had hit their targets until they could confirm that their targets had in fact been stunned. Draco crawled around the desk and took a quick peek. Both targets were on the ground and unconscious. Draco silently signalled to Harry that their targets appeared to be down.

Harry crawled in the opposite direction to take a peak at the fake Moody. He hadn’t budged and he was still scribbling away on the parchment. This just confirmed that that was not the real Moody. The real Mad Eye would have most definitely noticed two stunners being fired in the office. Harry indicated to Draco that he was going to move closer to the fake Moody. Draco crawled over to him and indicated he would cover him from there. He silently crawled down the empty corridor closer to his intended target.

As Harry reached about a meter away, he stood and trained his wand on the target. He announced himself as an Auror and stated in a firm voice that he should surrender as they had enough evidence to send him to Azkaban. Harry was fudging the Azkaban part but he thought it sounded good. There was no response from the imposter. Harry repeated his statement and there was still no response. A stunner spell flew past Harry and hit the target causing him to slump on his desk. Harry spun around to find Draco approaching cautiously from behind.

“What did you do that for?” Harry asked.

“He wasn’t responding. You announced yourself twice and he refused to cooperate so I took action. We can tie him up and enervate him. It’ll be easier to question him then.” Draco said smugly.

“We aren’t supposed to treat people like that!” Harry protested.

“We don’t know what he was capable of. We took preventative measures now let’s tie him up.” Draco argued as he moved towards the target and muttered a spell causing ropes to shoot out the end of his wand and bind the stunned man.

“Don’t just stand there Potter. Go do the others.” Draco ordered.

Harry didn’t like it but he moved across the room to the two they had previously stunned. “Bloody Hell!” Harry exclaimed as he reached the other end of the room.

Draco turned his head sharply towards him. “What’s the matter now? Can’t remember the proper spell?”

“Ahhh, I think we’re in big trouble.” Harry said as he stared at one of the stunned individuals on the ground.

Draco secured his prisoner and levitated him over to Harry. He looked at the individuals and paused. “He could be a fake” Draco said thoughtfully.

“I don’t think so.” Harry said. “A fake, couldn’t frown that well.” 

“Well let’s tie them up and enervate them in the interrogation room.” Draco said as he again went about tying up the prisoners. 

When Draco was finished they levitated the three prisoners to interrogation room number three. Once they were securely fastened to their chairs Harry enervated the first one.

As the prisoner came through, he examined his surroundings before yelling “Harry, what the hell are you doing!” 

“Told you he wasn’t fake.” Harry said to Draco.

“What is this about?” James Potter shouted at the two trainees.

“Sir, you see,” Draco started

“No I don’t see. All I see are two boys standing in front of me!” The head auror shouted angrily at them “What am I doing here?”

“Sir, we were on a training exercise.” Harry began

“Training exercises are not done in the office.” James pointed out roughly.

“But you see.” Harry tried to say.

“Didn’t we cover this already? I don’t see anything but two kids!” James reiterated angrily.

“Sir, would you shut up and let us explain!” Draco yelled angrily. Chief Auror Potter’s interruptions were getting on his nerves. The arrogant man never gave them enough time to explain the situation.

“Don’t you talk to your supervisor that way! As soon as I get out of these binds I’m going to” James said before he slumped back into his chair.

“Why did you stun him?” asked a horrified Harry.

“You heard him. He wouldn’t let us explain. The best thing to do is find the real Moody and have him explain it to him. He wouldn’t take that attitude with him.” Draco said angrily.

“We can’t just leave him here.” Harry said as he enervated his father again and prepared for the new onslaught.

James glared at the two trainees and demanded and immediate release. Eventually, Frank Longbottom entered the room and relieved the two trainees. He revived the other two individuals and attempted to calm a very irate James Potter.

Harry and Draco headed to the training room where a very angry Moody was waiting for them with the rest of their classmates. There was a big F written across the board and as soon as Harry and Draco took their seats Moody began his lecture. They soon discovered that the rest of their class mates hadn’t made it to the end of their mission and most had received several injuries in the field.

Moody wasted no time in embarrassing each pair in front of the class. Dean Thomas had apparently been knocked out by a Troll while Gregory Goyle hid behind a huge rock. Neville had apparently tripped over a tree stump in the forest alerting the centaurs to his and Seamus’s presence. They had been shamefully run out of the forest. Blaise Zambini refused to crawl through the marsh to get to his assignment and both he and Jordan failed immediately. Crabbe and MacMillian apparently lost their maps and couldn’t even find their target at all.

Moody then came to Draco and Harry.

“This was the biggest embarrassment of all!” Moody declared. “Basic training teaches you to look before you fire and most importantly of all, do not stun your supervising officers. Somehow, Potter and Malfoy managed to stun the Auror chief and an innocent civilian!” Moody declared.

The entire class gasped and everyone knew how temperamental Chief Auror Potter could get.

“I thought I taught this class to pay attention to your surroundings and always be prepared.” Moody yelled. He then turned his attention towards Harry and Draco.

“You should have observed the situation and realised that the chief and his visitor were just innocent bystanders. In the field there will be many innocent bystanders. What are you going to do stun them all?” Moody asked.

“Sir,” Draco made the mistake of saying.

“Don’t sir me. There will be no sir in the field when you have to make a decision in a split second. There will only be your gut and your experience. Everyone is assigned to assist Magical Law Enforcement with traffic violations and you Mr. Malfoy can clean all of my instruments before joining the rest of the class tomorrow!”

There was a collective groan before Moody indicated that class was dismissed. Everyone stood in silence and slowly walked out of the room. As they exited the room the Auror Longbottom gave Harry a sympathetic smile and handed him a note left for him by his father. Harry unfolded the note and groaned.

Dear Son,

I have taken Firebolt home as well as your broom. Enjoy your walk!

James Potter

Harry crumpled the note and tossed it in the nearest bin. Most of his class had already mounted their horses and left. It would be a long walk to Godric’s Hollow. Harry decided to cut through the forest as it would cut the time in half.

The sun was slowly setting but Harry wasn’t worried. He could handle the forest at night. He had cut through there several times with Ron before. Harry soon came to the clearing where Draco had ambushed him the day before and he thought fondly of Hermione. She had a very gentle touch and he briefly wondered how she spent her day. He remembered the girls were supposed to meet for lunch. He hoped they enjoyed it. He hadn’t had time to have lunch but Harry had a nagging feeling that there was something important connected to lunch that he had forgotten.

CHO! Harry had just remembered that he was supposed to meet Cho for lunch. Now, he more than likely had another person mad at him. He thought quickly and picked some of her favourite flowers from nearby. He would send them to her with Hedwig and apologize profusely for missing lunch. He would probably have to invite her across for dinner and he should probably pick up something expensive for her in town tomorrow. Harry’s tummy started to grumble reminding him yet again that he had missed lunch. Harry picked up his pace in an effort to reach home in time as he didn’t want to miss dinner.

-*-

Somewhere in the cellar below Slytherin Manor two wizards were reviewing the progress on their plan.

“Master, the first phase of the plan has been successful.” Said the figure bowed before the elaborate throne. 

“Excellent,” Said a snake like voice. “Don’t fail me now or there will be deadly consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Dress Robes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry arrived home just in time to see the house elves serving dinner. As he walked into the dining room all movement stopped and many pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Sirius and Julie were there with Sirius Jr. as well as Remus and Tonks. Harry briefly wondered what the occasion was before he noticed the large banner at the other end of the room. 

“WELCOME BACK WORMTAIL” 

Wormtail was Uncle Peter Petirgrew, one of his father’s friends from Hogwarts. The wizard had been travelling the world searching for something. What, Harry didn’t know. The young wizard’s fondest memories of Petigrew were all the gifts that he brought back whenever he visited. Harry wondered what he might have brought for him this time. Hopefully it was something he could pass on to Cho.

“Harry darling, please come and sit with us.” Lilly said kindly to her son. She had heard all about the incident at the Auror office and she was extremely upset that James had chosen to leave her son behind. 

Harry glanced at the table and realised that there was a vacant seat next to a very upset Cho Chang. He carefully took a seat before the toasts started and he realised with horror that Wormtail was the man whom Draco had stunned earlier in the day. Harry wasn’t able to concentrate on this revelation as a sweet smell drifted his way and he focused on the delicious meal in the centre of the table. His stomach was grumbling and as soon as the toasts finished, Harry wasted no time in loading his plate. As his empty stomach started filling up he paused long enough to glance at Cho. She wasn’t looking at him and she had angled her self to face away from him. He needed to apologize to her but after his stomach was full. When his appetite waned he attempted to get Cho’s attention.

“Cho,” he tried gently. 

She continued to ignore him by talking with her chaperone, Lord Terry Boot.

“Cho, I’m Sorry.” Harry said as he touched her arm gently causing her to turn to face him.

“You didn’t meet me for lunch today.” She pointed out angrily.

“Cho, I’m really sorry but I was at Auror training. If it makes you feel better, this is my lunch and dinner.” He said trying to form a puppy dog face but he was never really good at pouting.

“You could have owled,” The exotic witch pointed out as she arranged her cutlery on her plate to signify that she had finished eating.

“I wanted to but I was in a cave with hundreds of giants chasing after me.” Harry lied knowing full well he hadn’t remembered her until he was walking home.

“Oh,” Cho replied. “Are you ok?” She placed her hand on his forearm and moved closer to him.

“I’m fine.” Harry replied with a cocky grin.

Silence fell between them and Harry was anxiously trying to figure out what to say to her. He heard his brother next to him talking about the upcoming ball at the Hufflepuff Manor and an idea struck Harry.

“Would you like to go to the Diggory ball with me?” He asked nervously.

“Of course,” Cho said with a glowing smile as her grip on his forearm tightened and she again reduced the distance between them.

“Great, I’ll meet you at Ravenclaw Manor then.” Harry said charmingly as he wondered how rude it would be to move his chair slightly away from her. She was starting to invade his space. If they were alone, he would be fine with her advances but in front of his family he felt a bit uncomfortable.

“I can’t wait.” Cho replied flashing Harry one of her irresistible smiles and pouting her lips a bit so he would take the hint.

Harry was saved from his ordeal by Wormtail.

“So Harry, tell your uncle Peter what you’ve been up to?” He said loudly garnering everyone’s attention on Harry and himself.

“I’ve been in Auror Training sir.” Harry replied enthusiastically as he took the opportunity to edge slightly towards his uncle and away from Cho.

“When do you finish?” Peter asked curiously.

Harry threw a cautious glance at his father before responding that he was hoping to graduate in three weeks.

“Don’t worry about that little mix up today.” Peter said as he slapped James on the back. “He’s proud of you.” James grunted in response.

“So I heard there was a lovely lady in your life. I asked Lilly to invite her to dinner tonight.” Peter said coyly.

“Yes Uncle, meet Ms. Cho Chang, daughter of Mr. Lee Chang,  
Head of Ravenclaw Manor.” Harry said introducing Cho formerly to his uncle.

“Oh,” Peter said a bit taken back as Cho blushed under his heavy scrutiny. “This is the lovely lady that’s taken your heart?” 

“Peter, there’s no need to discuss this at the dinner table.” Lilly said saving her son the embarrassment of having to answer the question.

Petigrew relented but the last look he gave Harry implied that there would be more questions to come later. Dessert was served and shortly afterwards his father and uncles retired to the study. Cho indicated that she had to leave and Harry escorted her outside. He was now willing to kiss her goodbye but her chaperone stopped him and Harry briefly wondered what Boot was doing earlier when Cho practically threw herself at him.

“I’ll see you on Saturday.” The witch said after she had mounted her horse.

“Yes, I can’t wait to see you again.” Harry said hoping that Cho was no longer angry with him. From his limited experience with witches, he knew that they could be angry for quite a while.

“We should go now.” Lord Boot said seriously as he tugged on Cho’s reins to guide her out of Godric’s Hollow and towards Ravenclaw Manor.

Harry watched her leave before heading back into the manor. His mother and his aunts were busily talking in the den and he decided to join his brothers upstairs.

“You’re lucky to still be alive.” William said as Harry entered his brother’s room.

He glared at him.

“You would be dead if you weren’t mum’s son as well.” Charles said.

“Father was really angry.” William expounded. “It’s kind of ironic though. He had been boasting to Uncle Peter right before the incident that you were going to be the best Auror Hogwarts had ever seen. Guess that title will fall to me now.”

“I’ll wait and see if you survive Auror training before I worry about you taking my title away from me.” Harry replied.

“I’ll finish.” William said in a determined voice.

Harry ignored him and left his brothers alone. He suspected tomorrow would be a long day and decided to get a good night’s rest.

-*-

Hermione was the first to arrive at breakfast and she was hoping that her father would arrive next as she was anxious to talk to him about Mr. Krum. She didn’t approve of the business proposition that Mr. Krum had offered the night before and she was hoping that her father had turned him down. She had been hoping to approach her father last night but he had retired early and Hermione was left talking with the Krum girls last night. They were very different from her and the amount of time they wasted talking about boys annoyed her extremely. There was so much else in the world to talk about; why waste your time on boys?

Unfortunately for Hermione, Mr. Krum’s son, Viktor, was the next person to join her at the breakfast table and she was forced to delay her pre-rehearsed speech for her father. The Bulgarian wizard politely bowed and seated himself next to Hermione.

“Ms. Granger, you’re up early.” He commented.

“I like to make an early start and please call me Hermione.” She politely replied.

“That’s good, Herminny.” He said charmingly as she quietly bristled at the mispronunciation of her name.

“So what do you do in Bulgaria?” she asked him trying to make a decent conversation.

“My father is grooming me to take over the business but I enjoy playing Quidditch.” Victor replied honestly.

Hermione inwardly cringed at the thought of Quidditch, she had read about the game but never seen an actual match. She knew she wouldn’t like it very much.

“Do you have any suitors, my lady?” Victor asked her with a piercing gaze.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Thoughts of what his sisters had said about finding British husbands ran through her head and she wondered if Mr. Krum was also looking for a British bride for Victor. His son marrying her would certainly help Mr. Krum’s businesses in England.

“I have a few.” Hermione lied. 

“Well, it is expected for a lady as beautiful as you to have more than one suitor.” Victor replied charmingly.

Hermione blushed. It was the first time a man had complimented her like that.

“I took an early morning run and I found this.” He said presenting her with a beautiful red rose. “It reminded me of your beauty and I thought it would look lovely on your dress today.” He said as he handed it to her.

Hermione graciously accepted the red rose and pinned it to her cream dress. 

“I understand that you enjoy riding. Would you like to go for a ride later?” He asked her.

“Yes I would.” Hermione said wondering if her father would allow it.

“Good, I shall arrange it.” Victor said proudly.

The maids appeared with breakfast and the two started eating. Hermione wondered what the day had in store of her. This was her first suitor and she had no idea how to handle the situation. She thought of the healer lessons that her Godmother had offered her and she thought that perhaps she could ask her for some advice as well as getting started on her new lessons. With that decided, Hermione quickly finished her breakfast in the hope of heading out to Godric’s Hollow before her father appeared. She politely excused herself and left Victor helping himself to seconds. She wrote a quick note to her father and told him not to expect her back until after lunch.

 

-*-

Luna and Ginny were settling down to have tea while Mrs. Weasley rambled on about the upcoming ball at Hufflepuff manor. The girls had met in town earlier and both picked out dresses for the ball. Ginny revealed that her mother had arranged for Oliver Wood to escort her to the ball while Luna indicated that she had no escort. Her father was the grounds keeper for Ravenclaw estate and he wasn’t invited to any of the grand balls, hence, Luna had never attended a ball. Ginny subtly mentioned it to her mother who assured Luna that she could attend the ball with Ron. Luna told Mrs. Weasley that she didn’t have to go out of her way to convince Ron to escort her but the Weasley matriarch reminded her that her last son was still single and it was her job to help him find a wife. Luna’s cheeks turned pink at the implication that she could possibly be the future Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Luna did however have one other problem, convincing her father to let her go. She decided she would handle that on her own.

After an hour in Madame Malkins, both girls had found satisfactory robes. Ginny had opted for a pale yellow while Luna chose a dark orange colour that strangely enough complimented her beautifully. The robes weren’t the most modern or glamorous as neither could afford to spend too much money but the robes they chose did enhance their features.

“Ginny, did you send the owl to Oliver?” Molly Weasley asked her daughter.

“Yes mom. I sent the owl.” A disgruntled Ginny replied for what seemed like the thousandth time. Her mother wanted to ensure that Oliver knew what colour Ginny was wearing so he could match appropriately. Ginny knew yellow would be a difficult colour for a man to match and purposely chose it to avoid looking like a couple with Oliver.

“Aren’t you happy to be going with Oliver?” Luna asked.

“Not particularly. I’m not too fond of being married off. Fortunately, my dad is on my side. He doesn’t want me to be married off so quickly. He thinks I should wait a while but mum says if I don’t get married off soon I’ll be too old to marry and no one would want me.” Ginny explained to Luna.

“I never really gave it any thought.” The blonde witch replied.

“That’s because since I’ve know you, you’ve only had your eye on one man.” Ginny teased her causing her face to match the red head.

“It’s not a bad thing Luna. I think it’s great that you know what you want. I don’t have a clue.” The Weasley female replied. “For the longest time I had a crush on Harry but I’ve grown out of it. I don’t think we’ll make a good couple.”

“You’ll find someone.” Luna reassured her.

“You mean my mother will find me someone!” Ginny laughed.

-*-

Ron was busy at work when he received an owl from his mother. He tossed it aside and continued stocking the shelves with the twin’s latest product, vanishing teeth. It was quiet popular among married couples. Fred soon arrived and inspected the letter on the table.

“Ickle Ronnekins, there’s a letter here for you.” Fred called out to him.

“Don’t call me that.” Ron shouted down the aisle to him.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Fred asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Later.” Ron grunted as he bent down to pick up a box he had accidentally dropped because of Fred.

“George, George” Fred called out.

“What?” George replied from the store room in the back.

“Our little brother has a date for the Diggory ball.” Fred yelled.

Ron’s head snapped up and he looked down the aisle at the table. He could see half of Fred and he appeared to be holding a letter. The youngest male could barely make out his name on the back of the letter. He bolted down the aisle and tried to grab the letter from Fred but his brother quickly moved the letter out of his reach and by this time George had appeared and deftly took the letter from his twin.

“Dear Ron,” George read in a voice that was supposed to be their mothers.

“I’ve arranged for you to escort Ms. Luna Lovegood to the Diggory Ball.” George continued. He skipped through the details of where and when Ron would meet her and skipped straight through to the colour of her robes. 

“Orange!” Fred roared in laughter.

“Good luck getting robes that to match that!” George said.

“Ronny and”

“Luna”

“flying on”

“a broom.”

“Enough you two,” Ron bellowed loudly as he was finally able to snatch the letter away.

“Oh little Ronny is upset,” Fred and George both mocked.

“I think it’s time for a break.” The youngest Weasley said as he stormed out the shop while his twin brothers roared with laughter.

He walked down the street and instantly recognized his best friend directing a group of horses.

“I thought you were at training today?” Ron asked casually.

“This is training. We were assigned to help the MLE’s with traffic.” Harry explained sourly.

“What traffic?” Ron said as he looked around. Hogwarts wasn’t a particularly crowded town.

“It’s punishment for hexing my dad yesterday.” Harry informed him.

“You hexed your father?” Ron asked in astonishment.

“Yeah and Malfoy hexed Uncle Peter.” Harry told him.

“I saw Uncle Peter yesterday. He stopped by the store to see how things were going.” Ron told him

“Really, he didn’t mention it.” Harry replied.

“Mum arranged for me to escort Luna Lovegood to the ball!” Ron told Harry angrily.

“Come on, mate. It’s not that bad. She seems like a nice girl.” Harry told him honestly. 

“Well then why don’t you go with her?” the redhead offered his best friend.

“Sorry, I’m going with Cho.” Harry said proudly.

“Got any dress robes yet or did you plan on re-wearing the ones you wore to the last four balls.” Ron commented.

“You think I should get new robes?” Harry asked horrified.

“I was on my way to Madame Malkins.” Ron told him.

Harry did a quick double take up and down the empty street before joining Ron on the short walk to the store.

 

-*-

Draco was assisting his father with a new investment that Mr. Riddle was interested in. It was a gold locket that supposedly belonged to Salzaar Slytherin, the first owner of Slytherin estate. They had located the item at a local shop and his father was currently bidding for the item. The owner, Mr. Borgin, was very reluctant to part with the object. After nearly tripling their original offer, Mr. Borgin agreed to the purchase.

They exited the building and his father asked him to wait there while he went to the vault in Gringott’s. From where he was standing Draco had a terrific view of Madame Malkins and he instantly recognized Luna. He smiled as he saw her in the orange dress. He thought it matched her unusual personality but his heart nearly fell out of his chest when Ginny appeared next to her dressed in a soft yellow gown. Both girls seemed happy with their outfits and Draco watched as they went to the back of the store to change. He glanced at the entrance to Gringott’s before returning his attention to the Madame Malkins. 

He watched with delight as Ginny held on to the yellow robes and her mother paid the store clerk. He wasn’t too surprised to see that Luna kept the orange robes. He wondered who had the honour of taking Ginny to the ball this weekend. His father had arranged from him to accompany Pansy and he wasn’t too pleased about it. Pansy’s family also lived on the Manor grounds and he had to tolerate her presence at meals. She was always sending him looks and making comments during dinner about him. He was getting tired of her annoying behaviour towards him.

“What are you looking at?” his father sneered at him.

“I was just wondering if I should get some new robes for the ball this weekend.” Draco replied smoothly. He had learned to hide his true thoughts from his father long ago.

“That might be a good idea. I believe you mother will be wearing green and silver.” Lucius said thoughtfully as he mentally reviewed his robes. Narcissa always insisted that they looked superior to other couples in Hogwarts.

Draco watched as Luna and Ginny left with Mrs. Weasley. His chances of encountering them in the store had just hit zero. His father indicated that they had other business to attend to in town and Draco reluctantly followed him to the Leaky Cauldron. On entering the establishment, Draco quickly hid himself behind his father’s robes. He was supposed to be cleaning Mad Eye Moody’s instruments but the wizard was out for the day and Draco knew that the instruments looked no different after a cleaning. He dared not tell his father what had happened the day before.

They quickly found their table at the back and his father introduced him to Mr. Krum and his son Victor. Draco barely paid attention to the conversation as he was more concerned with someone discovering his little excursion from the Auror office. After much talk, his father and Mr. Krum came to an agreement and Draco only caught the end of the conversation where Mr. Krum indicated that he would be staying at the Grangers. Draco made a mental note to contact Hermione later that night.

As they left, his father reconsidered the purchase of new robes and Draco soon found himself at Madame Malkins though this time he wasn’t as keen to visit the store as before. Draco carefully looked through the various options for wizards and immediately took a liking for a cream coloured robe that was trimmed with yellow. What really appealed to Draco was the fact that yellow trimming was the same colour as Ginny’s robes. He didn’t even bother to try them on. He could have one of the elves at the Manor alter it for him if it didn’t fit.

His father was still choosing his robes and Draco decided to sit patiently in the waiting room. His father could be quite picky when it came to robes. Lucius wanted his robes to reflect his wealth and power and always insisted on robes made from only the finest materials.

As Draco sat there he watched Potter and Weasley enter the store.

“Malfoy aren’t you supposed to be cleaning?” Harry taunted the Slytherin.

“Aren’t you supposed to be directing horses?” He countered.

“What are you doing here?” Ron asked.

“I suppose the same thing you’re doing, looking for a robe for Saturday.” Draco answered sarcastically eliciting a glare from the redhead.

“I assume you’re going with Parkinson.” Harry said 

Draco gave him a disgusted look.

“Serves you right,” Ron pointed out.

“I’m sure it’s better than whoever you’re going with.” Draco replied to Ron.

“You just insulted your own friend.” Ron laughed.

“What?” Draco asked confused mentally reviewing his list of friends who would be going to the ball. He couldn’t imagine any Slytherins going with a Weasely.

“He’s going with Luna Lovegood.” Harry said relishing the fact that he knew something Draco didn’t.

“That’s not possible. Luna’s father isn’t invited to the ball.” Draco replied knowingly. 

“But Ron is and he’s going with Luna.” The green eyed wizard pointed out.

“Her father will never allow that.” Draco stated firmly.

Ron pulled out his letter and stated that he was to meet Luna at the Ravenclaw side gate at 7pm. He even showed it to the blonde in front of him.

“That just proves it. She uses the side gate when she’s sneaking out. She doesn’t plan on telling her father.” Draco informed them. He was a bit uncomfortable with Luna going with Ron. She had liked him for ages and he was afraid that the redhead would sorely disappoint his friend.

“Oh,” Ron said, for some odd reason he felt a bit disappointed.

Draco got up from his seat and went to a rack of robes. He pulled out a black robe that had orange trimming. “This would match her robe perfectly and I believe it’s in your price range.” Draco said as he handed it to Ron.

“Why are you doing this?” Ron asked.

“Because if Luna thinks you’re worth the risk to sneak out for, I’m going to make sure you’re worth the risk!” Draco stated firmly.

“You know I kind of like this robe.” Ron said as he looked the robe up and down. Orange was his favourite colour and he was quite happy to hear that Luna had chosen orange robes.

“Found anything yet Harry?” Ron asked.

“No, I just realised that I don’t know what colour Cho is wearing.” Harry said fearfully.

“That’s easy Potter. Go with black.” Draco advised him.

Lucius reappeared. He grunted a greeting at Harry and Ron and promptly left with his son in tow.

-*-

Hermione arrived at Godric’s Hollow and was happy to find her Godmother and Ana on the porch. Lilly greeted her enthusiastically and led her Goddaughter inside. Charles was busy studying away on a table and Lilly offered her some scones and tea. The young witch graciously accepted and brought up the topic of the lessons that had been offered to her earlier. Lilly indicated that she would be happy to start right away.

She lead her Goddaughter through the large house to the library. Hermione was instantly impressed with the amount of books and tomes in the large room. A few of the books looked ancient and she made a mental note to be careful when handling those books.

“Have you read them all?” Hermione asked in amazement.

“Oh no, when I married James, I decided I would read while he was at work but the minute I had Harry all my reading time got devoted to him. I thought once he was old enough I would be able to start back but then came William, Charles and Ana.” Lilly said lightly.

Hermione reached for the nearest book and pulled it out. She flipped through it greedily. 

“The section on healing is over here.” Lilly stated as she brought her over to a shelf near a window. 

“I believe the previous Mrs. Potter’s placed it here so you have a good view while you read.” She informed her.

“Your mother in law could perform advanced spells?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Quite well, she told me all the Potter women could do more magic than society’s rules allowed. The main reason was that the Potter men had a knack for trouble and not only were we required to heal but to keep them out of trouble as well. I’m sure Sirius has filled your mind with stories.” Lilly said fondly.

Hermione absently nodded as she pulled a book from the shelf, Anatomy of the Wizard. 

“That’s a good book. I suggest you read that first before I teach you anything else. You can take it home.” Lilly offered her kindly.

“I can?” Hermione asked happily.

“Of course.” Lilly smiled at her.

“Aunty, I have a question.” Hermione said hesitantly as she bit her bottom lip

“Yes?” Lilly encouraged.

“I think I’m being courted.” Hermione said as her face turned crimson.

“Think?” Lilly cocked an eyebrow at her Goddaughter.

“Uhm, yes.” She replied shyly.

“Tell me about it.” Lilly said as she took a seat near the window and encouraged Hermione to take the one opposite her.

Hermione gave Lilly a detailed explanation about the encounter with Viktor at breakfast. Lilly asked if Hermione ever discussed marriage with her father and as Lilly had expected, Edward avoided the topic like the plaque. Lilly explained the courting procedure and the rules of society regarding courting in detail to her best friend’s daughter. She decided to tell her how her father had courted her mother and Hermione avidly listened. She had never heard the story before and she was intrigued to discover this side to her parents. Before long it was lunch time and Lilly invited Hermione to stay and dine with them.

After lunch Hermione retired to the library again and Lilly left her there to spend time with Ana and Charles. As the sun slowly started to set Hermione indicated that she would prefer to go to head home instead of staying for dinner. Lilly asked her to wait for James or Harry to arrive at Godric’s Hollow so that she could get an escort back but Hermione told her she would be fine and she would take the shortcut through the forest so she would be home before dark. Lilly reluctantly let her go.

-*-

Lucius Malfoy bowed at the foot of the elaborate throne shaped like a serpent. The figure on the throne indicated for him to speak and he did as commanded.

“Master, I have obtained the object and placed it in the vault with the others.” Lucius said in a respectful voice as he remained in a crouched position.

“Well done my subject. Any word from the rat?” He asked 

“He’s infiltrated the Godric’s Hollow but he hasn’t been able to identify the girl.” Lucius stated calmly.

“You indicated to me that the boy was courting a lady from the Ravenclaw estate.” The chilling voice said.

“Yes but that girl is not the same girl from the portrait.” The senior Malfoy explained.

“Is it his sister?” the menacing voice asked.

“The birth date from the portrait indicated that this girl was older than his sister. The rat got the impression that she was his wife.”

“Hogwart’s is a small town. Instruct him to meet every female living here. It should be easy for him to convince his friends to assist him in finding a witch. As a matter of fact, I remember receiving an invitation to the Diggory ball this weekend. Order him to attend. That would be a perfect opportunity to identify the girl.”

“Yes my lord.” Malfoy said crouching even lower to the floor.

“What about Quirrell?” he asked leaning forward sensing his subject was hiding something from him.

Lucius froze as fear coursed through him. His master did not take bad news very well.

“My Lord, he has not arrived yet.” He said as he again crouched lower to the ground.

“He was supposed to be here two hours ago.” He reminded his subject.

“Yes my lord.” Lucius agreed wondering if he could form a hole in the floor that he could disappear into.

“Don’t agree with me I want to know why he isn’t here yet.” his lord hissed at him.

“My lord, he had a bit of difficulty with the troll.” Lucius explained fearfully. His lord had a tendency to punish anyone in sight when he was angry.

“Difficulty?” he questioned in a threatening voice.

“Yes it escaped in the forest. He’s trying to apprehend it now.” Malfoy said as he tried to prepare for his masters’ temper but was surprised when it didn’t come.

“I shall retire to my chambers now. Bring Quirrell to me when he has arrived.” The figure said as he rose and headed to two large serpent statues on the wall.

The figure spoke in a series of hisses and the two serpents parted. Lucius Malfoy closed his eyes as the chamber opened and didn’t move until he heard the doors close firmly behind his master. He felt something slither past him and his heart increased in pace. He braced himself for the worse but after nothing painful happened he cautiously opened his eyes. There, on the throne, was his master’s pet snake, Nagini. He would have kicked the stupid snake but he knew all too well about his master’s gift to speak parsletongue and he knew Nagini would willingly tell about his abuse.

No he would not harm Nagini. For now he would be thankful that it wasn’t the other snake that had come. He had seen many people enter that chamber with his master and never return. He knew the other snake had a ferocious appetite. For now he needed to concentrate on finding Quirrell and that troll before the Aurors were alerted to it. 

He entered the ground floor of Slytherin Manor and called for MacNair and Snape. The sun was setting and they needed to find the troll fast before the night arrived so they quickly set off into the forest. Unbeknownst to him, his son had been watching from behind a suit of armour and decided to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	10. A Troll of a Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Harry arrived home in a terrible mood as he hastily wiped his boots on the mat outside. The last thing he needed was a lecture from his mom about giving the house elves extra work to do. Directing horses was not his idea of a good day and he angrily trudged into the kitchen to find his mother, Charles and Anna reading.

“How was your day son?” Lilly asked him fondly as she looked up from the pages of her book.

Harry gave her a disgusted look before kissing her softly on her cheek. “Hello mother.”

Lilly was about to question her son about his mood when an owl flew through the window and landed on the kitchen counter in front of her. She summoned the tray of owl treats and offered the owl with her left hand while she retrieved the letter with her right. The owl hooted appreciatively and flew off. Lilly looked at her name written on the front and instantly recognized James’s untidy scrawl. She eagerly opened it but her excitement soon faded away as she read the words on the parchment.

“Mum what is it?” Harry asked concerned as he watched his mother closely.

“There’s a troll loose in the forest.” Lilly said as she handed the letter to Harry. 

He quickly scanned it, “That’s quite a ways from here. Dad will probably get to it before it’ll even reach here. Just in case we should probably all stay inside.”

“You don’t understand Harry. Hermione was just here. She left about three minutes before you arrived. She cut through the forest to get home!” Lilly said hysterically.

Harry’s Auror instincts kicked into full gear. “Stay here. I’ll go find her and get her home safely. She’s probably already there.” Harry said hopefully.

“Harry you shouldn’t, I’ll owl your father and let him know.” Lilly replied as she looked around for a spare piece of parchment and quill.

“I’ll be fine mother.” Harry reassured her as he headed for the door and gave her a quick glance to assure her that everything would be fine.

“Be careful.” Lilly pleaded with her son.

Harry exited through the back door and cursed under his breadth and as he saw the last rays of the sun duck behind the eastern ridge that marked the borders of Hogwarts. The sunset today was beautiful as the sun light up the clouds in the sky with marvellous shades of red. Unfortunately that meant that a storm was rolling in from the south and that wasn’t a good sign. Those storms usually struck quickly and lasted all night. He knew he didn’t want to get caught in it but if it did start he would probably end up staying the night at the Grangers. 

He made a bee line for Firebolt, summoning his saddle and rein on the way out to her. He used magic to quickly harness the saddle on to her and mounted her before the last strap was in. He took her into a quick sprint to the forest’s edge where Harry slowed her down a bit. It was dark, eerie and dead quiet except for Firebolt’s quick breathing and hooves hitting the ground. The hairs at the back of Harry’s neck stood on edge and coldness passed through him.

He decided to head along the route he was sure Hermione would have taken and he wondered why she couldn’t go around the forest like the rest of Hogwarts. He guided her in the direction and soon after she came to an abrupt stop causing Harry to topple forward and fall off hitting the ground with a loud thud on his right side.

Harry groaned as pain shot through his right side but he knew he had to get up. Firebolt was still spooked and he tried to calm her with soothing words from the ground. There was a loud crash from somewhere off in the distance and Firebolt instantly started to trot backwards away from the noise and Harry.

Harry ignored the pain in his right side and dragged himself to a standing position.

“Steady girl,” Harry said as he carefully approached his horse. There was another loud crash and she moved further away from him. Harry briefly registered that the crash was a lot closer but he really needed to get to Firebolt as his wand was in a special pouch at the side of her saddle.

As the sound grew closer, he could tell that in between the loud crashes, there was the sound of breaking trees and heavy footsteps. Harry ignored the panic that was building in him as he realised that the troll was indeed closer than he had anticipated and if his instincts were right, it was heading straight for him.

Another loud crash and Firebolt retreated completely out of sight from Harry causing him to curse his horse loudly before he realised that he just attracted unwanted attention towards him.

The bushes rustled softly in front of him and a small object burst through the bushes and ran straight into his injured side knocking him to the floor again. Harry experienced more pain than he had ever before and he groaned loudly. He doubted he would be able to get up this time as he was fighting to remain conscious. 

“We need to keep running,” a terrified voice screamed. Harry glanced over at the other person who was quickly getting to their feet and even though it was dark and he felt light headed he managed to recognize Hermione.

She moved over to him and he felt her small soft hands on his as she used her weight as leverage to drag him to his feet. As she pulled him up her brown eyes locked on his emerald ones and she instantly realised that it was Harry Potter that she had run into.

The Troll’s club came into contact with the ground two feet from where they stood shaking her out of her thoughts. She gripped his hand even tighter and pulled him forward with her. Hermione realised that Harry was having difficulty running and she wondered if she had injured him when she ran into him earlier. She drew her wand and cast a feather light spell on him as she threw his arm over her shoulder and began to pull him along with her as she ran.

A slight patter of rain started to drop and it soon turned into a heavy downpour. The soil soon turned to mud and Hermione was having a hard time making her way through it. She was just barely ahead of the troll and she had no idea where they were. The addition of the heavy rain made it very difficult to see where she was going and she was sure Harry now had a broken nose as well because she stupidly ran him face first into the trunk of a very large tree. He wasn’t too happy with that and didn’t hesitate to let her know.

Hermione could feel her pounding heart against her ribcage as she tried to negotiate her way through the forest. She had originally been trying to get back to Godric’s Hollow but she knew she was off track now as she was running up a hill. She barely registered running through some type of ornate gate at the top of the hill before she heard it shut behind her.

“Was that a gate?” a confused Hermione muttered as she stopped to catch a quick breath.

There was no response from Harry and Hermione realised that he was unconscious and she gently laid him on the muddy ground. She drew her wand and performed a diagnostic spell that she had learned from one of the healing books she had read earlier. She discovered that Harry had broken a rib that had pierced his skin.

Panic started to flood her mind as she could hear the troll banging against the gate. She reached into her cloak and withdrew “Anatomy of the wizard” and quickly scanned it for information on healing injuries to the ribcage. There were several complex spells but she knew she had to make an effort. She picked the first spell reasoning that the least complicated spell is always taught first. She read through the wand movement and the correct pronunciation but she was having a terrible time concentrating with the troll banging away. She knew the gate wouldn’t hold the troll but she had to heal Harry.

Her first few attempts were unsuccessful and she was getting extremely frustrated. She knew that as more time passed the situation was going to get worse but healing Harry was a priority. She glanced back at the book and tried to figure out what she was doing wrong. She was fairly certain she had the pronunciation correct so she reviewed the wand movement carefully.

She took a deep breath and attempted to tune out the loud noises made by the troll’s heavy club against the Iron Gate that stood between her and the extremely angry troll. She knew concentration was the key to the success of the spell and she focused her full attention on Harry’s wound. At that moment the only person that existed was the raven head wizard and she could feel the magic building in her as she started the spell. She directed her magic towards his wound and when she finished the spell the area glowed a soft blue and she watched amazed as Harry’s bone retracted and the skin mended itself. She prayed that this was enough. The thought of Harry dieing because of her was terribly painful and she would hate to have ruined her newly found relationship with her Godmother. 

Tears blended with rain drops on her face as she leaned over Harry. He was still unconscious and she repositioned herself so that his head was cradled in her lap. She had done everything she could think of but he was still unconscious. There was a loud noise and the gate came crashing to the ground in a tangled mess. The troll wasted no time in charging through and looking for its quarry. Hermione pulled Harry closer to her and attempted to shield him from the troll as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

There was a bright white light that Hermione could see even with her eyelids closed followed by a loud blood curdling cry from the troll. Her eyes shot open when the light faded and she looked in the direction the troll was in to find it empty.

“Hermione…” a weak voice said below her.

“Hmmm…?” Hermione answered as she watched the space in front of her.

“Let go please.” Harry said as her firm grip was not helping the pain in his body.

Hermione immediately let go and placed some distance between them as she became conscious of how close they were to each other. 

“Sorry,” She muttered as she shivered slightly as she stood to take a look around.

“Where is it?” Harry asked as he too noticed that he felt significantly colder now that Hermione had moved away from him.

“I don’t know.” She admitted as she looked around the pitch black scene in front of her. “I wish the moon were out.”

“It wouldn’t help; this rain would prevent the light from coming through.” Harry said switching to his Auror tone as he tried to sit up causing Hermione to immediately return to his side.

“I think we’re out of the forest. The wind is too strong for us to be in the forest still.” Hermione said logically as she helped him stand.

“You are correct Mistress.” A high pitched voice said behind them causing Hermione to scream while Harry quickly turned around and placed her behind him. 

He reached into his robes for his wand only to be reminded that it was still with Firebolt. He realised then that he hadn’t seen his horse and he hoped that she was ok.

“I mean you no harm Master.” The voice said.

Harry squinted into the darkness but couldn’t see anyone. His ribs felt very sore but he felt well enough to move and he reached behind him and made sure that he had Hermione’s hand firmly in his. If they needed to run, she’d definitely be coming along with him. 

“Who’s there?” He called out. His mind was clearer now and he no longer felt tired and weak.

“Master, please follow me into the manor.” The voice asked politely.

Harry was mystified. He didn’t understand why the voice kept calling him master or what possible manor it could be referring to.

“It’s a house elf.” Hermione whispered softly from behind him. Her warm breathe on his neck caused a tingling sensation to run through his body.

“House elf?” Harry questioned ignoring his body’s response to her.

Hermione moved around him without breaking their handhold and stooped till she came eye level with the small house elf. All she could see were its bright blue eyes shining back at her. She tugged at Harry’s hand and he looked down as stooping would have been a bit painful for him.

“Oh,” he said as he too stared into the house elf’s eyes.

The house elf held on to each of them and suddenly they were inside a large room lined with many book shelves and a roaring fire. Without thinking Hermione broke free of Harry and instantly moved towards the fire holding out her hands to warm them.

“Pardon me, Mistress but we have retrieved dry robes for you.” the elf said presenting her with dry robes.

Hermione looked down at the elf with a confused look, “Where are we?”

A huge smile lit up the elf’s face, “You are home Mistress!”

Hermione crinkled her brow, “This can’t be my home. We don’t own any house elves!” she cried offended.

“But it is Mistress,” the house elf countered holding out the red robes to her.

A shiver passed through her and she reluctantly took the robes as she wanted to avoid getting sick. Harry’s stomach grumbled loudly reminding Hermione and the elf of his presence.

“My lord, forgive my ignorance.” The elf said bowing low to Harry.

He looked puzzled at Hermione and scratched the back of his head.

“Do you have any robes that I could use as well?” Harry asked the tiny creature.

“Of course my lord, follow me.” The elf said.

Harry gave a concerned look at Hermione. “I think it’s best if I stay here.”

“But my lord, you can’t change in front of Mrs. Potter until you are married.” The elf replied.

“Mrs. Potter,” Hermione spluttered.

“Please mistress, you must change out of those clothes.” The house elf emphasized.

Hermione looked helplessly at Harry who just shrugged at her as the house elf continued to plead with her. 

“Ok,” She relented. “But Harry stays with me. I can conjure a screen in between us.”

The house elf considered the suggestion for a moment before accepting and the screen appeared between herself and Harry. Hermione asked the house elf if she could change by herself and the disappointed house elf left. She eagerly ripped off her wet clothes and changed into the new robes. She wondered if Harry was ok and if he needed help with his clothes. She contemplated asking him if he wanted help but thought it wouldn’t be a good idea.

Harry, with much difficulty, managed to undress himself. His right side was deep blue with a purple tinge around the edges. He wondered if Hermione was ok on her side. He didn’t know if she was injured and it worried him that he didn’t know what had happened. He was supposed to be an Auror but right when someone needed him the most, he passed out. He had failed Hermione. If his father ever found out it would bring shame to the Potter name. If Edward Granger ever found out, Harry would be a dead man but who was he fooling, it was late and Mr. Granger must have noticed that his only child wasn’t home yet. He was a dead man.

“Are you finished?” Hermione called out anxiously.

“Yes, you?” Harry asked as the screen between them disappeared and he was left staring at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“Yes,” Hermione said smiling softly at him. He looked very handsome in his matching red robes. She noticed that there was a gold emblem of a lion over his heart and she moved closer to examine it.

“Gryffindor,” Hermione said as she traced her finger over the emblem on Harry’s robe.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations she was causing in him.

“Sorry,” Hermione said pulling her hand away instantly once she realised what it was she was doing.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them and Hermione looked at the books in the room. She knew Harry was watching her intently and she tried to ignore him. He caught sight of himself in a mirror and asked about his nose. Guilt flooded Hermione as she remembered what she had carelessly done in her panic to get away from the troll.

She drew her wand and walked over to Harry. She carefully ran her hand along his nose before using her wand to examine the broken cartilage. His eyes fluttered close at her touch and she felt a bit more comfortable now that his green eyes weren’t fixed on her. She carefully healed the damage she had caused. Once she was finished, his eyes landed on her again and his hand reached up to hold her hand which was still hovering over his face. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

“Thank You.” He told her sincerely.

Hermione’s mouth had gone dry and all she found she could do was smile at him. She was saved from her predicament as the house elf re-entered the room.

“Dinner is served!” The house elf cried as he reappeared at the door with a tray of food. The elf placed the food at a small table for two and eagerly invited them to sit.

“My favourite!” Harry declared as he eagerly sat down and started to eat.

Hermione eyed the food sceptically.

“You didn’t have to cook for us?” She said. She hated people slaving away for her.

“It was our pleasure, Mistress.” The elf replied.

“Please stop calling me that. I am not your mistress.” The brunette said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared defiantly at the little creature.

Tears stated to well up in the little elf’s eyes and he began to hit his head against a book shelf causing the books to topple onto the poor creature.

“No stop it!” She cried as she tried to pull the creature away from the bookshelf.

“I disappointed you!” The elf cried.

“No, no you didn’t.” Hermione said to the elf. She threw a frustrated glance over at Harry, who was watching the scene with amusement as he ate. “You could help?”

“You have no experience with house elves do you?” Harry asked with a lopsided smile.

“I don’t approve of slave labour.” She replied back icily.

Harry looked firmly at the elf, “that would be all now.”

The elf bowed low and disappeared.

“You just encouraged him in this delusion!” Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air.

“It was either that or let him keep banging his head against the bookshelf.” Harry pointed out.

Hermione sat down in the chair opposite Harry defeated.

“You could eat something.” he said as his emerald eyes bored into hers.

Hermione eyed the food and decided to give it a try. Halfway through the meal Harry decided to broach the topic of what happened after she ran into him. She apologized profusely for hurting him and explained that she had used a spell she had found in a book his mother had lent her to heal him.

Harry nodded absently as he really wasn’t interested in the intricacies of the spell that she had used on him. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and he found it extremely difficult to keep them open and focused on her. She seemed to be tired as well, as a few well placed yawns made their way into her explanation of the spell. Harry felt a yawn coming on to and he slowly rearranged himself to a more comfortable position on the chair. Soon his eyes were closed and he was lulled into a pleasant dream.

“They’re asleep.” The eldest house elf said as he came into the room.

“Did we have to put the sleeping draught in their food?” The younger elf with the bright blue eyes asked.

“It was necessary. It isn’t time yet and you told them too much.” He reprimanded the younger elf who bowed his head in shame.

“Move them to a safe place. They will be looking for them.” He said as he eyed his new masters.

The younger elf nodded and soon the elf and his new masters disappeared. The older elf stared at the spot where they had been earlier. For years they had prepared for this but now that the moment was finally upon them, he no longer had the answers and only hoped that they had been right to protect them at this early stage.

-*-

James and William arrived home to find Lilly pacing the floor while Charles and Ana looked on worriedly.

“Is Harry with you?” She immediately blurted out.

“No,” James answered confused. 

Lilly burst into a fit of tears as she continued to angrily pace.

“Lilly calm down,” James said as he moved over to his wife to comfort her.

“You don’t understand.” She said breaking free of his grasp.

James looked at his wife dumbfounded.

“The Troll, the storm, Firebolt,” Lilly said.

“The Troll was found about half an hour ago in Hufflepuff, the storm stopped two hours ago and Firebolt is safe in the stables.” James explained. “You don’t have to worry. We are safe.” He reiterated.

“Harry left to find Hermione four hours ago with Firebolt. He’s not back yet.” Lilly explained.

“Harry, Hermione, what?” James said not understanding his wife.

“Hermione was here this afternoon. She left to go home through the forest and shortly afterwards I got the owl from you. Harry left to go search for and he’s not back yet and Firebolt would never leave Harry unless something bad has happened.” She continued hysterically as she madly paced the floor.

“Maybe he’s at the Grangers.” William offered trying to comfort his mother.

“He isn’t at Granger estate either for Edward owled two hours ago looking for his daughter.” Lilly explained in a rush.

James frowned at the news but before he could respond there was a loud knocking at his front door.

“I’ll get that.” James said.

Liilly nodded and watched her husband walk away.

“Are you alright William?” She said as she appeared to notice her second son for the first time that night.

“I’m fine.” He replied.

“You have a bruise on your face!” Lilly said aghast with horror.

“Father let the first year Auror’s assist with the apprehension of the troll. It was a great experience.” William said excitedly.

Lilly glared at her son. She already feared for the safety of Harry she didn’t need to be told that she could have also lost her second son as well. She waved her wand over his face the bruise slowly disappeared.

“He’ll be alright mum.” Ana said repeating the line that she had already said hundred times that night.

“Harry’s almost graduated mum. He can handle anything.” William tried to reassure his mother. 

“What is taking your father so long?” Lilly asked impatiently.

Suddenly an angry Edward Granger burst through the door followed by her husband and a young man she was not familiar with.

“This is your entire fault Lilly!” He screamed angrily.

“Edward, do not shout at my wife!” James told him angrily.

“Why did you encourage her to visit you. If she never came here we wouldn’t be in this predicament.” Edward said.

“I understand how you feel Edward.” Lilly started to reply.

“You couldn’t possibly understand how I feel. Your daughter is sitting here safe and sound.” He replied harshly.

“My son is out there as well!” Lilly replied angrily.

“You have two more boys, Hermione is my only child.” He replied selfishly.

“It doesn’t matter how many children I have. I’m still as worried as if Harry were my only child.” Lilly replied affronted that Edward would imply that she needn’t worry because she had two more sons.

“Calm down!” William said. “Let’s form a search party and look for them.”

“I already searched the common trails between here and Granger Estate.” Edward stated.

“Then we’ll have to search the uncommon ones.” William informed him.

“It might actually be better if we wait until its light.” James suggested much to the chagrin of his wife and Edward.

“No James, I’ve sat here for hours waiting. I can’t wait anymore. Charles look after your sister. William come with me. James you go with Edward.” Lilly stated firmly.

James would have argued with his wife but the fire in her eyes told him that he would get no where and he reluctantly followed her instructions and soon he was back out in the forest in the dead of night looking for his Goddaughter and eldest son.

-*-  
Quirrel withered in pain on the hard cold marble floor in the middle of a large circle of hooded figures.

“You’ve failed me yet again.” A hissing voice said to him.

“Master, it was a mistake.” Quirrell pleaded as soon as the curse had been lifted.

“Petigrew!” the shrill voice called as he patted the head of his pet snake.

“Yess masstterr,” Peter said.

“Have the Aurors intercepted the Troll?” He asked him coldly.

“Yesss Sssirr,” Peter stuttered in fear of what his master might do to him. He was known for punishing the bearers of bad news.

“Crucio!” he yelled causing Peter to flinch but he was relieved when Quirrel’s screams pierced the room again.

“I want you to watch this carefully,” he said to his servants who had gathered, “failure is not acceptable!”

His pet snake twirled excitedly around his legs sensing that it would be meal time soon.

“Not today my dear Nagini.” He hissed in parsletongue to her and she retreated disappointedly behind his throne.

“Bellatrix, fix this fools mistake!” He ordered before he dismissed his servants. They wasted no time in leaving for they knew that would be the last time that they would all see Quirrell.

Once his servants had departed he commanded the great door in his chamber to open and he invited his other pet to dine on his latest disappointment. 

Quirrell was grateful when his master lifted the Crucio but the last thing he saw before he could beg his master for forgiveness was a pair of yellow eyes.

-*-

Harry was on a hilltop looking out over all of Gryffindor grounds when his heavily pregnant wife emerged from the manor chasing after their three year old son. Harry frowned. 

“Haven’t I told you to behave yourself for your mother?” He scolded gently as he reached down and scooped up his son. 

His son giggled and threw a cup of cold water on him.

Harry’s eye’s shot open and he was greeted with the sight of his dishevelled brother, all memories of his dream vanishing instantly.

“You look like hell,” He commented as he sat up to stretch his muscles.

“You don’t look so great yourself,” William replied.

“Oh Harry,” Lilly said as she threw her arms around him.

“Ow,” Harry said as his mother put too much pressure on his right side.

“What’s wrong?” Lilly asked concerned.

“My ribs, Hermione fixed, HERMIONE!” Harry screamed finally remembering the events of the previous night.

“Right here, thanks for remembering.” She responded from her spot right next to him.

“What happened?” Lilly asked.

Hermione explained to Lilly about Harry’s rib and she instantly pulled up Harry’s shirt to examine his chest.

“It’s healed but I’ll need to do some further spell work to ensure that the bone is knitted properly. It should be sore for a few days.” Lilly said as she completed a thorough examination of her son.

“What about the bruising?” Hermione asked observing the large black and blue mark on his side.

“It’s best to let it heal on its own.” Lilly explained to her.

“Firebolt?” Harry asked suddenly as he remembered his horse.

“She’s home.” William informed him.

“You’re lucky, Comet didn’t make it.” Hermione said sadly.

“What happened?” asked William.

“The Troll,” Hermione responded as she angrily brushed a few stray tears away from her face.

William gently bent down and pulled her into a comforting hug. “It’s ok to cry.” He said to her.

Harry felt oddly angry at this brother for comforting his new friend.

“Let’s get on our way. Your father is quite anxious to be reunited with you Hermione.” Lilly told her gently.

“Is he angry?” Hermione asked with her head downcast.

“Angry doesn’t even begin to describe it!” William said and Lilly glared at her son for making Hermione feel worse.

“Let’s head home. I’m sure this can all be sorted out over a cup of tea.” The Potter Matriarch said as she offered a hand to her son who gladly accepted it.

They were soon on their way back to Godric’s Hollow.

-*-

The rest of the week had passed without incident and Harry found himself outside Ravenclaw Manor waiting for Cho. Mr. Chang had been very cold towards him but Mrs. Chang was very happy to see him. She couldn’t stop commenting how handsome he looked and what a great couple he and Cho would make. She also couldn’t stop talking about how lovely weddings in Spring were and Harry would have had to be very daft not to understand what she was getting at. 

He was spared further torment when Cho made her grand entrance down the staircase. She was flanked on either side by her younger sisters who were also attending the ball. If would be the first ball for Rui and the girl looked very nervous. All three girls had chosen to wear white gowns but Cho’s had that extra bit of sparkle to it that told Harry that Mrs. Chang had spent more money on her eldest daughter.

Cho let go of Wei’s hand but had to pry Rui’s hand off of hers before she could greet Harry.

“You look beautiful.” He told her before bowing politely to her.

She responded with the customary curtsy, “As do you,”

“We need to leave now or we will be late.” Mr. Chang said harshly.

Harry nodded and he escorted Cho to the carriage. The ride had been awfully quiet and Harry counted away the minutes before he could get away from the angry glares of Mr. Chang. Rui was fidgeting nervously with the hem of her dress and Wei kept pulling Rui’s hand away.

Finally, Harry felt the carriage begin to slow down and the lights of Hufflepuff Manor appeared around the bend. 

“We’re here.” Harry said relieved that he could finally take leave of his present company.

“Oh no,” Rui said as all colour drained from her exotic face.

Cho rolled her eyes at her sister and grabbed Harry’s hand to exit the carriage with him.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Cho asked as she exited the carriage.

The entrance to Hufflepuff Manor was lined with floating candles and sparkling beads dangling in mid air. Harry agreed with her but his mind touched briefly on Hermione and he wondered what she might think of it. He knew she wouldn’t be coming to the ball. Her father had made that quite clear, when he stated she wasn’t to leave Granger Estate for the rest of her life. He knew his mother was currently trying to smooth things over with him.

Cho was leading him up the stairs and soon they were at the entrance. Their names were announced and Harry found himself, much to his annoyance, surrounded by Cho’s gossiping friends. 

On the other side of the room Draco poured himself another drink. He had yet to see any of the Weasleys arrive and he figured they would be late as usual. Being a Malfoy, he had to be punctual and they arrived there fifteen minutes early. The whole carriage ride there, Pansy complained about the yellow on his dress robes because the female Slytherin had worn light green to represent Slytherin and she thought when they stood together they looked like an Avocado. Draco couldn’t help but admit she had a point there but he didn’t care. He matched the witch he wanted to.

Ron was outside with his brothers, Ginny and Luna. The last girl that he had escorted to a ball was Lavender Brown and it had been an awful experience. The witch had never let go of him and now he was afraid that if he held Luna’s hand to escort her into the ball, he would be stuck all night. He had to admit that he liked Luna’s robes though. They were the most beautiful he had ever seen and they matched his splendidly unlike poor Ginny. Oliver wore a shade of red that clashed badly with her pastel yellow.

“We’re late, dinner’s about to be served.” Molly said as she tried to encourage her charges to head into the ball.

Ron reluctantly held on to Luna’s hand and headed inside.

Draco immediately straightened as he heard Ginny’s name. She looked even more radiant than she did in the store. He politely excused himself from his parent’s presence and subtly tried to pry Pansy off of him. Once that was done, he circled round the large room to get closer to Ginny. Just one dance, that was all he wanted but he needed a way to get rid of Oliver. He saw Ginny’s twin brother’s handing out chocolate frogs and he remembered the one Hermione had given him and what had happened to him. 

“Weasley’s,” Draco greeted.

“Malfoy!” both chorused.

“Interested in a frog?” They both asked.

“As a matter of fact I am.” He replied slyly.

The twins’ face lit up and Draco eagerly took it. He used his wand to melt the frog and stored it in a vile he had transfigured from the glass he had in his hand. He sat down to eat next to Pansy and saw Oliver sit proudly next to Ginny. He was happy to see that Luna seemed to be enjoying herself. He made a mental note to try and keep his date away from her as he knew Pansy wouldn’t have anything good to say to Luna.

Half way through the meal he excused himself to use the bathroom. As he walked the length of the table he used a trick Luna had thought him to distract the persons on the table. Oliver looked up at the turkey that had mysteriously flown into the air and started dancing. Draco knew he needed to time this perfectly. As he passed Oliver’s plate he summoned the turkey towards him. As he faked avoiding the turkey he moved forward over Oliver’s plate and emptied the contents of his vile into Oliver’s food while everyone else was concerned with the mad turkey.

Cedric Diggory, son of the owner of Hufflepuff Manor, angrily summoned the house elves right as the turkey suddenly became an edible dish again. Draco smirked, in three minutes Oliver would be feeling the effects of the chocolate. He only hoped that Oliver was as daft as he thought he was and wouldn’t question the miraculous appearance of chocolate on his plate.

As Draco emerged from the bathroom he passed Oliver on the way there and he couldn’t help but smirk more at his brilliance. He sat down next to Pansy again and was quite surprised to see that Ginny seemed happy that Oliver was absent from the table. As time passed and Oliver didn’t return Ginny expressed no interest in his disappearance and it was only when Angelina Johnson pointed out his absence did Ginny appear to be concerned.

He watched as one of her brothers went to the bathroom and returned with the message that Oliver was sick and needed to retire for the night. Ginny seemed even happier at this news and Draco knew he would be getting his dance that night.

At the other end of the table, Peter Petigrew downed his third glass of fire whiskey. His master wasn’t going to be happy for he had foolishly promised him her name before the end of the night. He had studied each girl at the table. There were a few options but none were the girl that he was looking for. He would have to re-examine each girl once the dance floor was open. 

Once dinner was finished and the dance floor opened, Draco had the customary dance with Pansy then tried to head across to Ginny but was cut off by Harry.

“Have you seen her?” Harry asked. He had left Cho at a table with her friends to get drinks for them.

“Yes,” Draco replied knowing exactly who he was referring to. “I had to climb up to her window to check on her.”

“How is she?” Harry asked worriedly.

“How do you expect?” Draco spat at him.

“It’s not my fault.” Harry replied.

“She hasn’t left her room for the week.” Draco told him.

“Her father?” Harry questioned.

“No, even he is worried about her. She’s taking Comet’s death really hard.” Draco elaborated.

“Oh,” Harry said.

“When do you go to see her?” Harry asked.

“At nights, while her father is sleeping.” Draco revealed.

“Can I come?” Harry asked.

Draco appeared to mull over the idea before he responded, “Meet me just after the moon sets in front of Slytherin Manor.” 

Harry nodded and went about the task of getting drinks for himself and Cho. 

“What took you so long?” She asked when he returned to the table.

“Ran into Malfoy,” Harry answered honestly and Cho scrunched her face in disgust.

“Look,” Wei said pointing to Malfoy and Ginny on the dance floor.

“Poor girl, don’t know how any witch could stomach him.” Cho said superiorly.

“It’s strange though. Their colours are matching. I could swear the Weasley girl came with Oliver Wood.” Wei commented.

Harry absently nodded as he quietly scanned the floor for Ginny’s brothers. He gave Malfoy one minute before he would be interrupted.

Ron was seated at a table with Luna.

“Do you want to dance?” She asked him.

“I’m not a very good dancer.” He told her.

“We could take it easy. If baby grymes could learn to fly then you could learn to dance.” Luna said confidently.

Ron hesitantly looked over at the dance floor and noticed that his sister was with someone. As they twirled on the dance floor he realised that that someone was Malfoy. He abruptly stood and Luna stood with a smile.

“Wait here,” he told her.

“Aren’t we dancing?” She asked confused.

“No,” he told her coldly and the smile slid off her face.

He pushed passed her and headed out on to the dance floor.

Draco had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Ginny was a great dancer.

“I’m sorry about Oliver,” he told her.

“Are you really?” she asked him.

“No,” the blonde Slytherin replied honestly.

“I thought so.” She responded.

“You don’t seem that upset either.” He said to her.

“I can’t help it if something in his food didn’t agree with him.” Ginny commented and Draco wondered if she saw what he did but then a thought occurred to him.

“You didn’t put anything in his food?” He asked causing Ginny to blush.

“One of my brother’s puking pastels might have ended up in his food.” His dance partner admitted innocently.

“It just ended up there?” Draco asked with a sly smile.

“I have no control over where my brother’s leave their products.” Ginny stated in a light tone.

“That was very Slytherin of you!” Draco pointed out with a cocky smile. He knew there was a reason he was attracted to her.

Ginny batted her eyes at him and feigned innocence but her look changed quickly as she saw Ron storming towards them.

“Ron!” Ginny said moving in front of Draco.

“What are you doing with her!” Ron hissed.

“It’s called dancing Weasley. Maybe you should try it someday!” Draco retorted.

“Ron, its fine.” Ginny said as she kept herself fixed between her brother and her dance partner.

“It is not fine. I don’t want you anywhere near him.” Ron said raising his voice.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Ginny screamed at him causing everyone’s attention to focus on her.

“What’s going on here?” Lucius Malfoy asked as he made his way towards them.

“Your son can’t seem to keep his hands to himself.” Ron told him rudely.

“I can assure you that my son would have nothing to do with this filth.” He said superiorly as he looked down his nose at Ginny. 

“Father,” Draco tried to interrupt.

“I think its best we leave now. The air seems to have turned bad.” Lucius said as he grabbed his son and yanked him across the room.

Ginny looked scandalized at Mr. Malfoy and she stormed off the dance floor with Ron following behind her.

Harry watched the disaster happen and could only listen as Cho and her friends gossiped about the incident. Shortly after that Mr. Chang indicated that it was time to leave and Harry escorted Cho back home. He retrieved his horse from the Ravenclaw stables and glanced at the moon which was hovering over the horizon. It was time to meet Draco.

-*-

Lucius Malfoy had been summoned late to his master’s room. He knew he hadn’t upset him and he could only be summoned for the moment that he had dreaded for years. It was time and he knew his wife would be terribly upset with him.

“Lucius,” his master’s voice greeted him.

“My lord,” Lucius replied bowing low.

“It is time for young Draco to join our ranks.” He told his loyal servant.

“My lord, he’s still too young.” The eldest Malfoy dared to reply.

“Do not try my patience Lucius. He will be an Auror in two weeks. He’ll be in the perfect position to implement the plan. The night he graduates you will bring him to me.” 

“Yes my lord.” Lucius said as his eyes flicked to the snake that eyed him hungrily before he looked back at his master. He briefly wondered if the snake was ever full.

“Nagini’s appetite is not your concern, you’d be better off making sure your son doesn’t disappoint me.” He told him 

He cursed himself for forgetting his master’s talents when it came to mind reading. Nothing could be hidden from him.

“My son will be honoured to serve you as I have.” Lucius remarked.

His master inclined his head towards the door and Lucius wasted no time in departing, his only thought was how to break the horrible news to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	11. The New Aurors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Two weeks had passed since the night of the ball and Harry had been informed that he would be graduating from training and would soon be an official Auror. He was elated but he was very hesitant about his abilities to perform the job. Since that night with the troll he had been plagued with doubts about his skills and his abilities even though he would be graduating at the top of his class. No one had failed which was quite amazing since Neville could swear he would have to repeat his final year of training. The Slytherins were implying that Neville had passed because his father had a good standing in the Auror office being James Potter’s right hand man. 

The actual graduation ceremony was starting in an hour and his class was currently assembled behind a stage where the ceremony to become an Auror would be performed. The entire town of Hogwarts usually turned out to see who passed and who failed. There had been quite a few failures over the years and those poor wizards were then branded as not being good enough to do anything. 

Harry hoped that Hermione would come. She had locked herself in her room for a full week before Luna had been able to coax her out to visit some mysterious midnight flower that he had never heard of. Draco had told him that almost every full moon, both he and Hermione would accompany Luna on her bizarre search for this flower because they were afraid she would get lost.

It had actually been fun wondering around the rolling plains of Hogwarts looking for a bright orange flower that Luna claimed only appeared at the exact time that the clock hit midnight on the night of the full moon. He was sure Ron would have been entertained as well and maybe he should invite him for the next full moon.

Mr. Granger had calmed significantly over the week and had allowed Lilly to visit Hermione during the following week. His mother had managed to get her out of her room for tea and it was during one of the tea sessions that Lilly discovered exactly how important Comet was to her. Hermione viewed the horse as an important connection to her mother since Comet was sired from her mother’s championship horses. Her mother had worked very hard on breeding them and now she had lost everything her mother had worked for. Harry had felt extremely guilty when he heard this. He felt if he had done his job properly he could have saved both Hermione and Comet.

The Krums had left the Grangers as Mr. Granger turned down their business proposal but Mr. MacNair, at Slytherin Manor, was very interested in the deal and the Krums had moved to the Slytherin Manor to discuss the details further. Hermione was relieved that they were gone but she felt slightly disappointed that Victor wouldn’t be able to court her further. For some reason that irritated Harry and he was happy that Victor was far away from her. He didn’t think his presence would be a good influence on her.

Neville came bustling back stage tripping over a curtain in the back and tumbling into his father. Frank Longbottom rolled his eyes at his son’s clumsiness and James informed the graduates that it was time to get ready. James looked at the flaming red robes his son was wearing and immense surge of pride coursed through him. Harry would finally be an Auror. 

-*-

The man eyed his servant critically. He could sense the wizard’s reluctance to involve his son in his quest for immortality. The other parents had readily offered their children to him but one of his most trusted lieges was being very careful with his only son. He would have to remind him who possessed the real power in this manor.

“The ceremony will be done this evening.” He hissed to his servant who was bowed below him. He watched the wizard’s shoulders tense at the unexpected news and a cruel smiled passed over his features.

“Yes my lord.” The platinum blonde figure agreed hoping his master didn’t detect the undertones of resentment.

“Once the Auror ceremony is finished I want your son and his friends brought to me in the night for the ceremony or else there will be grave consequences.” He further emphasised as Nagini started hissing and coiling around the bowed figure.

“Of course,” his servant replied smoothly ignoring the threat of Nagini and the implied threat of his masters other pet.

“Get out of my sight now. I have things to prepare for tonight.” He spat at his servant who wasted no time in fleeing the room.

The figure on the throne sat contemplating all the possible scenarios but no matter how much he thought about it, he would always miss one minor detail, Draco.

-*-

The ceremony started and the graduating class appeared on stage with Mad Eye Moody, all dressed in their flaming red robes. The audience applauded and everyone was asked to be seated. Professor Slughorn was invited to make the feature address to the young graduates and Harry tuned out the entire monologue, deciding instead, to test his observation skills on the audience.

He found the Weasley’s easily as their bright red hair stood out among the many different hues of black and brown. Ron looked just as bored as him and Molly was busy trying to keep the twins in line. Fred and George seemed to be trying to make the event as entertaining as possible by occasionally letting off a firework here and there, though that didn’t affect Slughorn at all, who kept ploughing through his speech.

He found his mother glaring at his father, who appeared to be deep in discussion with Sirius. William was attempting to eavesdrop but his mother was telling him to pay attention to Slughorn. His youngest brother was avidly listening to the boring Professor and if it weren’t for the fact that Charles looked very much like himself, he would swear his parents picked Charles up from an orphanage. Besides his looks, the boy didn’t have any other Potter gene in him. Even his sister, was trying to entertain herself by making faces at Ginny, who was on the other side of the building.

The Slytherins sat together again and Harry noted that the Krums had joined them. Victor sat proud and tall but he seemed to be looking around for someone. That would be the first time for the night that Harry would be thankful to Mr. Granger for not letting Hermione attend the ceremony. Victor’s younger sisters seemed to have sunk their claws into Marcus Flint and his brother and Harry felt a twinge of sympathy for the two wizards. 

Draco’s father sat at the head of their delegation but something seemed to be bothering him. His wife looked very pale and Harry wondered if something was wrong with her. Lucius’s hands were entwined with hers and he seemed to be offering her some sort of comfort. They were quite a stark contrast to the Goyles and Crabbes who appeared proud of their sons. He remembered Draco telling him that his father had pushed him to be an Auror and wanted him to graduate top of his class. He wondered if Lucius was disappointed that Draco placed second to him. The Slytherins were always a weird bunch to figure out.

He found the head of Ravenclaw, Mr. Chang, seated next to the head of Hufflepuff, Mr. Diggory. Cho was close to her father and he was happy to see Cho beaming at him. Mr. Chang looked deep in discussion with Mr. Diggory and he wandered what the two manors were planning. Cho’s younger sister, Wei, was busy flirting with a Hufflepuff who sat in the row behind and further down that row he caught Cedric staring at Cho. He knew he should have felt jealous but he found that he was alright with that fact that Cedric appeared to have feelings for the Asian beauty.

Slughorn was now making his way off of the stage and there was a loud cheer from everyone. The Potions Professor beamed at the audience’s “appreciation” of his speech and took a fancy bow, exposing his rear end to the graduates who all groaned in disgust.

“Gosh, I’m going to be blind for life.” Draco commented dryly next to him.

“He was your advisor for your Quidditch team.” Harry reminded him.

“Another reason why I’ve been damaged for life,” Draco added bitterly.

James Potter proudly took the stage to induct the new graduates into the Auror office. They were required to take an oath to serve Hogwarts diligently and justly. James lead them in the oath and they all repeated after him. Once the oath was completed they were each handed their first assignments. The ceremony ended with a congratulatory speech by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry eagerly opened his assignment and found that both he and Draco had been assigned to the Troll case. Before he could read more about the case he was enveloped in a massive hug from his mother and congratulatory pats on the back from his brothers and the Weasleys. Ginny gave him a hug with a soft kiss on the cheek and his sister punched him in the arm. 

“Where are we celebrating?” Ron asked him anxiously.

“Godric’s Hollow,” Harry replied happily.

“Great, we’ll see you there.” Charles Weasley stated before he left with the rest of the Weasleys.

“We better get a move on if we are to arrive home before our guests.” Lilly stated.

Her children nodded and she looked around for her mischievous husband.

“Where is James?” She asked angrily.

“Oh, dad told me that he had some paperwork to finish in the office and we should go ahead of him.” William said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at her second born, “And you’re now telling me this.”

“Uh, yeah,” He said uneasily as he shifted from side to side. “Hey, don’t kill the messenger!” he exclaimed as a deadly aura surrounded his mother.

“The nerve of that man! Doing paperwork on a day he should be with his family!” The Potter Matriarch declared a bit too loudly and garnered the stares of the Slytherins who were silently making their way out.

While his mother ranted and prepared them all to leave, he wondered why the Slytherins had been deathly quiet. The usual arrogant air had left them and they seemed to be rather gloomy with the exception of the two he noted earlier.

He felt a soft hand on his side and turned to face Cho who had sidled up next to him.

“Congratulations!” She whispered in his ear.

“Thanks,” he grinned at her unconsciously stepping back to put a bit more space between them.

“I will see you at the party.” She said with a wink before she sauntered off in the direction of her father.

“Harry don’t just stand there. Let’s get moving.” His mother angrily shouted.

Harry nodded at his mother as he cast one last look at Draco and his parents. Soon the auditorium was empty except for a small rat that was scurrying around near the stage.

-*-

James Potter and Frank Longbottom both retired to the Auror office after the elaborate ceremony had finished. 

“I see you assigned your son and that Malfoy boy to the Troll case.” Frank said casually.

“They are the top of their class; I couldn’t assign it to anyone else.” James pointed out.

“I don’t trust that Malfoy boy.” Longbottom commented.

“Neither do I but we are stretched rather thin right now and we needed this new set of graduates. Besides, the oath makes anyone in capable of betraying this office. As a safeguard, we are both working the case with them and you can keep a close eye on the Slytherin if you want.” James said as he rifled through some paperwork on his desk.

“I still can’t figure out how a giant troll can escape from Auror lock up without anyone noticing till the next day.” Frank commented as he collapsed on a chair that surrounded his boss’s desk.

“They obviously planned it to coincide with the ball, knowing full well that all of our attention would be there.” The raven haired man explained as he continued to look for the file he wanted.

“I guess it would be good to have two fresh minds on this.” The brunette relented.

“Ah here it is.” James said as he pulled a plain brown folder from beneath a stack of similar folders and handed it to his second in command.

Frank took the offered folder and curiously opened it to see what was bothering his boss. His eyebrows soon disappeared into his hairline and his head snapped up to look at his old friend.

“How did you get this?” he inquired.

“Xenophilius Lovegood,” James responded as he took a seat opposite his friend.

“Is he reliable?” Frank questioned knowing that Mr. Lovegood’s reputation wasn’t very sound.

“I believe he is. Harry’s been spending quite a bit of time with his daughter and he’s only ever had good things to say about her.” The chief Auror explained.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about. You’ve served Hogwarts well.” He said trying to reassure his boss.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Mr. Chang has been trying to convince Mr. Diggory to support his request to the Wizengamat for my removal from the Auror office. I’ve heard that since my testimony last year that caused Mr. Diggory to lose his dispute, he’s been looking to get back at me.” He said sternly.

“But still your record speaks for itself. What possible benefit could Lee have for pursuing this personal attack against you and your family?” Frank asked.

“He’s after Godric’s Hollow. He’s wanted it for a while. I suspect that’s why he had approved of Cho and Harry’s relationship but now that that’s falling apart he’s taken a new approach.” The raven haired explained to his loyal friend.

“I’ve also heard he plans to start up his own newspaper.” Longbottom interjected.

“I suspect he wants to spread his own propaganda and turn Hogwarts against the Potters.” The head Auror told his counterpart as he remained deep in thought about Mr. Chang’s possible strategies to achieve his removal from office.

“It won’t work. You’ll always have my support as well as the support of the Aurors.” Frank said confidently.

“Thanks but right now my major concern is how to prepare my family for the upcoming turmoil.” The eldest Potter explained.

“You’ll think of something.” His friend reassured him.

James nodded. He had already discussed the matter with Sirius and Remus. They would both support him and Remus was going to do a little digging around to find out what Mr. Chang would be offering Mr. Diggory for his co-operation. He had trusted Frank with this information because he had grown quite close to him over the years. With Peter gone, Longbottom had informally become the fourth member of his little group. He had yet to tell Peter what was happening and honestly didn’t feel like spoiling his friends return to Hogwarts.

“Cheer up James, I believe we both have a celebration to attend at Godric’s Hollow. Enjoy tonight. Tomorrow we can come up with a strategy to handle this matter.”

James smiled at his friend and both of them set off to join the celebrations.

-*-

Godric’s Hollow was crowded with all of Harry’s friends even friends from Hogwarts had turned up to wish him well. Fred and George were the life of the party and eagerly displayed their latest line of party favours. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas placed orders for items and even Neville bought something to surprise his father with. Harry noticed a flash of bushy brown hair heading into the kitchen and quickly followed after it, hoping that the hair belonged to the person he most wanted to see. 

“Harry,” a familiar voice called out.

“Cho,” he responded irritably as he watched the kitchen door close.

“I was wondering if you would dance with me?” She asked sweetly.

“I’m sorry Cho, but I really can’t dance right now, maybe later.” Harry said as he steered passed her and into the bustling kitchen.

As the door opened, he was greeted with the overwhelming smell of food and eagerly grabbed some miniature pumpkin pies that had passed on a tray near him. He stuffed one in his mouth and surveyed the kitchen for the hair. He spotted her in a corner with Luna. The Ravenclaw was working feverishly at trying to get Hermione’s hair under control and in to a decent state.

“Hermione,” the young wizard eagerly called out.

“Harry,” she responded with a bright smile and instantly received a pinch in the side from Luna for turning her head at the wrong time.

“Nice to see you to Harry,” Luna replied a bit disappointedly. She thought they were friends but Harry had failed to even greet her.

“Luna, hi, I’m sorry, I’m just a bit surprised to see her here.” He said pointing at the bushy haired witch. Luna eyed him with her piercing glue gaze and immediately doubted that that was the whole truth.

“Your mother thought it would be a nice surprise.” The brunette revealed.

“It is.” Harry said shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

“Finished!” Luna chirped proudly as she presented the final product.

“Thanks Luna.” The brunette replied sincerely as she grabbed the mirror by her side to survey her friend’s fantastic work. Her hair was now in an intricate twist with a few ringlets falling in the front.

“It’s alright, with hair like yours brown Grumpets love to attack and make a mess.” The blonde stated serenely.

Harry frowned at her statement and figured it was just one of those Luna moments.

“Dobby,” Harry called out to the young and she came running towards him with a tray of food.

Harry grabbed the tray from the small elf and handed it to Luna. “Take this to Ron. He’ll love it.” He said with a wink. The blonde’s face lit up and she hurriedly left the kitchen.

“Did you do that for Luna or to get rid of Luna?” Hermione asked.

“A little bit of both.” Harry confessed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You got a house elf named Dobby too?” She asked as she thought of Draco’s elf.

“Yes it’s quite a popular name for house elves. Dobby, Winky, Mindy, Bindy, Hokey, anything that ends in a Y.” He revealed to her.

“Oh like Harry!” Hermione teased.

He frowned at her for a bit but then turned it into a dazzling smile that would have made any witch weak in their knees.

“I have a surprise for you. Come with me.” Harry said as his hand easily slipped into hers and he was dragging her out the back kitchen door towards the stables.

-*-

Draco sat in silence staring out the window of his room. This was the first time he ever wished he could be at Godric’s Hollow. He knew that both Luna and Hermione were going to be there and he felt like he was missing out on everything despite their promises to show him what happened in a pensieve later.

The house had been strangely silent and neither his father nor his mother had said anything to him since the graduation. He had observed several of the families that were in good standing with Mr. Riddle pass his house on the way up to the Manor. He wondered what meeting they were having. His parents would most likely have to join that meeting soon. Maybe he could sneak out and surprise the girls. He certainly had to keep an eye on Luna’s interactions with Ron and he was a bit uneasy with the way Potter had been hanging on to Hermione during the past few days.

There was a sudden knock on the door and his mother slowly entered the room. He turned to look at her and was surprised to find her paler than she was earlier.

“Mother, are you sick?” Draco asked with a concerned tone.

She ignored his question and walked over a picture of him on a broom when he was in Hogwarts. She gently caressed the picture and Draco thought he saw a tear slowly make its way down her face.

“Mother, what’s wrong?” The young wizard asked as he approached her worriedly.

She looked at him and angrily batted away the stray tear. She then lifted her head high in the air, in an attempt to display the usual Malfoy arrogance but the sadness in her eyes betrayed her.

“We have to go up to the Manor.” She stated before turning around and leaving Draco standing in his room.

He glanced at the picture and found that his mother had placed it face down on the shelf. He wondered about her strange behaviour and his sudden inclusion in these meetings. His personal house elf appeared in front of him with big worried eyes.

“Master, your parents require your presence downstairs.” The elf told him.

“I know.” He snapped at his him.

He watched Dobby’s ears drop and he heard Hermione’s lecturing voice reminding him to be kind to the elf. A few years before, Dobby would be banging his head against the nearest surface when he displeased him but now the elf’s ridiculous self punishments had abated a bit.

“Why don’t you go visit some of the female elf’s while I’m gone.” Draco offered as way of an apology. Usually, his elf enjoyed fraternizing with the female of his species but today he didn’t seem to keen on it.

“Something’s wrong.” The elf said.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“Dobby is worried for Master Draco.” He explained. “Dobby promised Miss Hermione that he would look after you.”

Draco shook his head. Hermione had such a way of getting things to be so loyal to her. Dobby was bound by magic to be his personal slave yet he thought more about his female friend than him. At a time he had even researched if it were possible for an elf to have a crush on a witch.

“I am a Malfoy. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Go do what you want. I’ll be back later.” He ordered as he lifted his head high in the air and met his parents at the entrance to their house.

His father was out the door before Draco could even say a word to him. He watched his father’s black cloak billow behind him and he was reminded of the apothecary Snape. His mother followed behind his father and they made their way, single file, up to the Manor.

Bellatrix Lestrange, his aunt, met them at the door with a cruel smirk. Narcissa didn’t seem too pleased to see her sister and he heard his aunt tell her that she would be foolish to defy him. His father was already at the entrance to the cellar and Draco hesitated a bit.

“Come son,” Lucius stated firmly. “It’s time for you to meet Mr. Riddle.”

-*-

They had arrived outside of the stables and Harry stopped and turned towards Hermione.

“Close your eyes.” Harry said to her.

“Why,” She asked.

“Just trust me.” He said exasperatedly to her.

She obliged his request and she felt him guide her into the stables. They walked a little ways inside and he turned her to face into one of the stalls. She heard him open the stall and he guided her inside.

“Open your eyes.” He whispered in her ear causing a shudder to go down her spine.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the site in front of her.

“Harry, she’s so beautiful!” Hermione said approaching the foal in the stall.

“She’s yours.” Harry said with a goofy grin on his face.

Her head shot towards him in a questioning look.

“I got her for you.” He said as a slight blush started to dust his cheeks. “She only a few months old, you can train her.”

“Harry, I can’t accept her.” The witch responded.

“Of course you can. She’s yours. If you leave here she will starve to death because I won’t feed her nor will the elves.” He told her. “She also needs a name.”

Hermione eyed the horse like a child eyeing a cake but not sure if it was ok to have slice.

“I name her Europa.” She told Harry quietly.

“Great now that that’s settled.” He said smiling at her.

“Harry,” a soft voice called out interrupting their moment.

Hermione moved away from him just in time as Cho entered the stall.

“What are you doing in here with her?” Cho asked as her pretty features soured to that of a common hag.

“Cho, I uhh, Europa, uhh,” The poor wizard had no clue how to explain the situation to Cho so Hermione helped him out. “Harry was introducing me to Europa.” She said pointing at her new horse.

“Europa?” The Ravenclaw asked looking at the horse and snorted in disgust. “Ugly creature.”

Europa reacted and Hermione immediately tried to soothe her. “I guess the feeling is mutual.” The brown-haired witch spoke on behalf of her new friend.

Cho drew her wand but Harry intervened.

“Let’s go back inside Cho. I did promise you that dance.” The raven-haired wizard said.

“Forget it Harry. I can find someone better to dance with.” She said as she stormed away from them.

Harry gave Hermione an apologetic look. “It’s ok. I think you need to go after her though, that is, if you still want her for a girlfriend.”

Harry paused to think over her thoughts and made a decision. He exited the stall and Hermione felt strangely disappointed that he left her. She knew Cho was his girlfriend and that he should be with her but a part of her wanted Harry to stay with her. She turned around to talk to Europa when she heard his voice.

“Let’s give her something to eat.” Harry offered with a bucket full of food.

A thrill of excitement went through Hermione and she beamed at him while a small part of her of her conscious nagged at her for wanting to spend so much time with Harry, especially when there was another who had the honour of being his girlfriend, though that title would be in question after today.

-*-

Inside the study, Frank Longbottom watched Cho storm away from the stables as Harry chose to stay with Hermione.

“I see why you stated that their relationship was falling apart.” He commented to the others in the room.

James glanced outside for a second before smirking. “I’m always right.”

Frank rolled his eyes at him.

“Yes little Harry seems to be finally growing and realising that there’s more to a woman than just beauty.” Remus said proudly.

-*-

Throne room

Draco looked around the room curiously. It was his first time here and he was taking in all the details. Everyone was gathered around an elaborate chair which had silver snakes intertwined at the top and two snakes as arm rests. On top of the intertwined snakes rested a large emerald which reflected the candle light in green hues causing the room to appear as though it was glowing green.

“Father why are we here?” the younger Malfoy asked.

“He’ll be here soon.” Lucius said refusing to meet to his son’s gaze.

Crabbe and Goyle were happier than he had ever seen them and he wondered if it dawned in their pea size brains that something serious was happening.

Draco felt a soft vibration through the room that soon caused a low rumbling sound. A piece of the wall moved to the right revealing a cave like entrance. Everyone in the room looked away and he heard his mother telling him not to look at the dark cave but Draco ignored her. 

He saw a pair of small red eyes in the darkness that was slowly approaching the room. As the figure came out into the light, he realised that the eyes belonged to what Draco could assume was once a man. His skin was now hard and dry and his face had a snake like appearance. The wall closed behind him and everyone bowed slowly as they turned to look at him. 

Draco felt his mother pull him down and he followed them.

“I see you managed to bring your son Lucius.” The voice sneered.

“My lord, I do as I am ordered.” The blonde wizard responded.

“Has he taken the Auror Oath already?”

“Yes my lord, he has.”

Draco winced as the creature’s face contorted into what he thought might have been a smile.

“Draco, do you know who I am?” The figure asked as he took his seat on his throne.

“Mr. Riddle.” Draco replied in a rude tone.

Faster than Draco could register a hand struck him across the cheek. 

“Do not be rude to our lord.” His father stated.

“Lucius! Do not damage my new body.” His master snapped at him and he bowed quickly begging for forgiveness.

“Body?” Draco questioned as a sense of panic rose in him.

“Yes young Malfoy. I, Salazaar Slytherin shall become the new auror Malfoy.”

-*-  
Granger estate

Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed her time at Godric’s Hollow and thanked her father immensely for letting her go. Her father had frowned at Europa but allowed her to carry her home. Harry promised to visit in a few hours as Hermione and Luna both wanted to congratulate Draco on his graduation. She didn’t like the fact that Harry doubted that both she and Luna could reach Slytherin estate safely but they both relented to him joining them.

She made her way though the estate and entered her room quietly. She turned on the candles with a flick of her wand and was horrified to find an unconscious bloodied Draco hanging halfway in through her window. 

“Draco!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	12. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione quickly approached her friend and did a quick scan of his body. There were four large puncture wounds on his torso, two on the front and two on the back. It was as if an animal had bitten him. Blood was dripping from his fingertips forming a pool of blood on her wooden floor. She checked Draco’s pulse and was relived to discover that it was still faintly there. Her first course of action was to close the wounds and then work on replenishing his blood supply. She also had to treat for infections because she was sure that by now, his wounds would be infected with all sorts of bacteria. She gently levitated him off her window sill and placed him on her floor as she started scanning his wounds. The two punctures in the front were deeper than the others in the back but one of his kidneys had been punctured from the wound in the back.

She summoned all of her healing books to her and quickly searched for spells regarding the kidneys. She found a relatively simple spell that would function like a band aid on the kidney and she casted that quickly and then began working on closing his wounds. Once she had him stable, she ran through the house to her father’s office where their Owl would have been during the day had she not gone out to hunt. Fortunately, Hermione knew how to summon her back. In the few minutes that she waited for her return she wrote a quick note to her aunt letting her know that she needed her immediately. She tied the note quickly and sent her off.

“Hurry girl.” She said desperately.

-*-

Harry awoke that morning to a cloudy sky and cold winds blowing in from the North. It would definitely rain he thought and he was not fond of rain. He dragged himself out of bed. Kingsley wanted him to report at eight sharp and he really didn’t want Draco showing him up. He headed to the shower only to find that all the hot water had been used up. His brothers and sister were obviously up before him. He had a quick shower and dressed in his Auror robes. He arrived at the breakfast table to find only his siblings.

“Where’s mum?” He asked as it was not uncommon for his father to leave early in the morning to deal with urgent matters.

“Don’t know. She and dad left early this morning.” William answered.

“Both of them?” Harry asked.

“Charles, I’m speaking English right? I swear I said mum AND dad left early this morning?” William said looking at their younger brother.

“Yes you did.” Charles answered before biting a piece of bacon off of his fork.

Harry glared at both of his brothers.

“Oh relax Harry, you did walk straight into that one.” Ana said from behind her large bowl of porridge.

“How do you and mum eat that stuff?” Harry asked his little sister.

“It’s an acquired taste.” She answered primly.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her. “What do you know about acquired tastes?”

“Plenty! Mom is always teaching me new things.” She boasted to her brother.  
“Yeah, well I think you’re trying to eat yours and mum’s porridge and she won’t be too pleased with that.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

“Real mature!” William commented.

“You’re one to talk when you let the hot water run so Harry, Charles and me had to bathe in ice cold water.” Ana retorted.

When Harry and Charles stared at William with murderous looks, he dropped his fork and quickly exited the room mentioning something about an early training session he had to get too.

“I’m going to get him back for that.” Harry said as he sat at the table and helped himself to a nice serving of eggs and bacon.

“Mum would not approve of that.” Charles said.

Harry opened his mouth to respond to him when Ana suggested a brilliant idea for revenge. Suddenly the day was looking much better.

-*-

Mr. Granger paced his study back and forth while three pairs of eyes watched him.

“So let me get this straight, after all the time that I thought my daughter was studying her work at home by herself, she’s been off cavorting around with Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.”

“I was not cavorting around” Hermione protested.

Her father gave her a stern look and she dropped her gaze back to the plain wooden floor boards of the study.

“Hermione what trouble have you gotten yourself into!” “Did you notice the large blood stains in your room or the near dead Malfoy that’s resting on your bed now.”

“He’s not near dead. Aunt Lilly said he’s going to be fine but the next few hours are critical to his full recovery.”

“I don’t care! I want that boy out of this house.” Mr. Granger insisted.

“Edward, he cannot be moved. I’ve seen Hermione and Harry with Draco and he is not like Lucius or Narcissa. His heart seems purer than most people from Slytherin Manor.” Lilly protested.

“Really, then what was he doing to end up in his current condition.” He retorted.

When there was no response, Edward reiterated that he wanted him out.  
“No,” Hermione said standing up. “I am not throwing him out. If he goes, I go. Draco will be awake by tonight and then we can find out what happened but I can assure you he did not end up in this state because he was doing something nefarious!”

An owl from the Auror office interrupted them when it flew in through the window. Edward glanced harshly at the owl, “James, owl for you,”

James reluctantly went to the owl and with no treat to offer it, suffered the consequences on his hands as he tried to retrieve his letter. That owl delivered a few mean pecks.

“It’s from Kingsley, apparently, Mr. Malfoy has reported Draco missing.” James said

“Excellent, report him found and tell him to come collect his son! Problem solved.” Edward said.

“Something doesn’t sit right with me. If Draco were injured, why didn’t he seek help at Slytherin Manor, why seek Hermione out?”

“Maybe she was closer?”

“Perhaps, but what was he doing out here if he wasn’t with Hermione.” He turned to his Goddaughter, “You said he only leaves Slytherin manor at night with you and Luna?”

“Yes, Draco would never leave by himself unless he had to.”

“Well let’s assume he had to leave and it was something at Slytherin Manor that made him leave. That would be the last place to send him now. Draco stays here. No one is to know he’s here. I’ll send Harry out to keep guard. No one would question Harry’s presence especially in light of the troll you two faced a few weeks ago.”

“Lilly, I’ll escort you back home and we can come back for afternoon tea to check on Draco. It’s imperative that we hear his side of the story first.”

-*-

At the other end of the town, Peter Petigrew trembled in front of his master who was in a terrible mood. The transfer ceremony had failed because of the intervention of a house elf and everyone but Peter had been ordered to find the young Malfoy.

“I want you to go to Granger Estate,” Salazaar hissed.

“Granger Estate?” Peter queried,

“Yessss, must I spell everything out for you! You said the girl did not show at the ball. From the rumours that I have heard there was only one girl unaccounted for, the Granger girl that lives on Gryffindor estate. You will go to the Estate and confirm that she is the one!”

“But I can’t visit without an excuse,” Peter said,

“Must I do all the thinking for you, perhaps your best use is as an appetiser for Nagini,” Salzaar said. At her name, his snake uncoiled herself from below his chair and slowly started to approach Petigrew. Her tongue flicking out to smell her prey.

“I’ll go as a rat!” Peter said backing away from his master and the pet snake.

“Get out of my sight then and do not fail me.”

Peter wasted no time in scurrying out of the room and to the nearest horse.

-*-

A distraught Narcissa and an angry Lucius were the first persons to greet James as he entered Aurora headquarters.

“It’s about time, our son is missing and you choose to come to work late!” Lucius bellowed.

“I was occupied with some other Auror matters. I came as soon as I received the missive.” James told him.

“What other matter? What could be more important than the well being of my son!” Lucius said angrily.

James ignored him. “We will need to interview you, if you could please step into interview room 1 and Kinglsey will interview your wife in the other room.”

“You’re separating us? Why? We are not the criminals here.”

“That is not why you’ll be in separate rooms. If interviewed as a group, individuals tend to leave out details that the group has deemed not important when in fact these minor details are important. Your wife may know something that you have said is insignificant when it could be the most important piece of information that we require to find Draco.”

“We are not separating. It is a simple matter. When we arrived home from the Auror graduation we had a small celebration and then Draco went to sleep. At breakfast when he didn’t come down, we went up and we found him gone.”

“Could something have happened at the celebration that would have caused him to consider running away?” James asked.

If looks could kill James would be dead already. “Malfoy’s do not run away.” Lucius answered through clenched teeth.

“Really, I remember a different story from when we were in Hogwarts.” James said scratching his chin fondly.

Lucius was going to react but Narcissa stopped him.

“Auror Potter, I can assure you our only interest here is our son’s. I think perhaps its best if we leave now and head home.”

James watched them leave before summoning Frank. “Keep an eye on the Malfoy’s. I think something’s up.”

-*-

Harry was assigned a little cubicle far in the back and he didn’t hear the commotion going on in front between his father and Lucius. He had the case file on the troll open in front of him. In the two weeks since the attack, the aurors working the case had found nothing. An anaylsis of the physical features of the troll indicated that it was from Bulgaria. He wondered if the troll was connected to the Krums in any way. Hermione had told him Mr. Krum traded in exotic creatures. The coincidence between the Troll’s arrival and Mr. Krum also being in Hogwarts was too strong to ignore but how did you get a troll from Bulgaria into England. There were wizards that patrolled the borders.

Mr. Krum had moved over to Slytherin Manor, did that mean the troll was supposed to be delivered there? What would they want with a troll? He looked at the time and was frustrated that Draco was late. He could have asked him about Mr. Krum’s presence at the Manor.

“Harry,” he looked up to see his father.

“I want you to go interview Hermione for your case.” His father said to him.

“But I thought you ..”

“I am not going to repeat myself. Follow your orders.”

“What about Draco?” Harry asked.

“Mr. Malfoy has reported his son missing. There are several aurors on the case and I need you to attend to yours urgently.”

Harry grudgingly closed his file and headed for Firebolt.

-*-

Harry had several theories floating around in his head as to why he was ordered to go to interview Hermione. At first he thought that maybe his father thought that Hermione would be upset with Draco’s disappearance and she needed some support but his father was a professional Auror and he always stressed keeping personal matters away from the job. The next thought that occurred to him was perhaps since Draco was supposed to be his partner on the case that Harry himself might be a suspect in the disappearance. He quickly discarded that theory. His next theory was that perhaps they thought he had too little experience to participate in the search for his partner and this order was a way to get in out of the way.

By the time he arrived at Granger Estate he was on the verge of forming a new even more ridiculous theory. He lead Firebolt to the stable and tied her up. He briefly stopped to check on Europa before heading up to the house. The head housekeeper answered and announced his presence loudly through the house.

Hermione appeared on the balcony overlooking the foyer, “Harry!” Before he knew it he had an armful of brunette witch and said witch was a lot stronger than she looked because it was becoming very difficult to breath.

“Hermione, I need air,” he rasped out.

“Oh, sorry,” she said stepping back.

She had tear streaks down her face and Harry absently started brushing away the streaks with his thumb. The loud clearing of a throat distracted him and he broke away from her quickly. Mr. Granger was glaring at him.

“Has your father briefed you on the situation?” he asked angrily.

“Uhh, I was sent to interview Hermione about the troll.” Harry said.

“Unbelievable!” Edward said throwing his hands up in the air.

“Father, he probably couldn’t tell him because the Malfoy’s were there.” Hermione said. “Plus there are other aurors from Slytherin Manor.”

Her father glared at her. “Harry, you are assigned here to protect Draco.”

“He’s here?” Harry asked. “Everyone’s looking for him.”

“He’s upstairs,” Hermione revealed. She slid her hand into his and started pulling him up to her room.

She stopped in front of her door and knocked twice, “firewater,” she said and then opened her door slowly.

“You’ve charmed the door to have a password?” Harry asked her.

“No, but I could have done that, why didn’t I think of that?” Hermione muttered the last part to herself.

“Hey mate,” Ron greeted him with his wand drawn. Luna and Ginny were also in the room standing in front of the bed with their wands drawn.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, “I thought Draco was up here?”

“He is,” Luna said sadly.

She and Ginny parted and it was then he realised that Draco was on the bed. He looked a lot paler than usual and Harry knew that was a bad sign. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he saw the ice packs that they had situated around him.

“I found him this morning when I got back to my room. It was bad Harry. I did what I could and I summoned your mom. She did the rest of the work but an infection has set in and we’re trying to break his fever now. We don’t know what happened. He hasn’t said anything since he fell unconscious. Your dad hopes he’ll be awake by this afternoon. My dad thinks we should just tell Mr. Malfoy but your dad thinks something is up. He doesn’t think Draco would have come all the way here if Draco wasn’t attacked at Slytherin Manor.”

Harry nodded. His father’s logic made sense. This was not one of the theories that Harry had but he realised his father assigned him here to protect Draco and the Grangers.

“Your dad is sending the Aurors out to search everywhere and subtly distract the investigation from here. Fred and George are also going to run a little interference and say they saw Draco limping out of town.” Hermione said.

“So the Weasley’s know?” Harry asked.

“I needed Luna to help me because my dad is keeping up appearances downstairs and none of the housekeepers or other help know that Draco is here. The only way I could think to get her here was to send Ginny for her so I told Ron and Ginny. Fred and George apparently like to read their siblings mail so they found out first but they are supposed to be trustworthy.”

“My brother’s may be gits but they aren’t traitors.” Ron said.

Harry agreed. Fred and George could keep a secret. Percy was a different story.

Ginny picked up another ice bag from a basin on the night stand and placed it gently on Draco’s forehead.

“Is the prognosis bad?” Harry asked.

“No, he’ll make it. It’s just the fever that has us a little worried now. Your mom was able to replenish his blood supply. Apparently fevers can’t just be spelled away and we have to let it take its course.”

“I’m supposed to be interviewing you about the Troll attack, I guess I should do that.” Harry said to Hermione

“But I was already interviewed,” she said.

“I know but we should keep up the rouse and I do actually have some other questions based on some information that I discovered this morning.” Harry said.

“Ok, let’s go downstairs then. It’s not standard practice for an Auror to interview a witch in her bedroom is it?”

“No, but I could make an exception,” Harry grinned.

Hermione blushed slightly before turning to the others in the room,

“You’ll be fine?”

“Yeah go on. We got him.” Ginny said.

“Ok same procedure as before but I’m also going to add a charm to the door to add some extra protection. If you need anything one of you come and get us.” Hermione said.

-*-

Peter Petrigrew rode to the edge of the forest closest to Granger Estate. He kept looking behind him the entire way to make sure Nagini hadn’t followed him. That snake was always hungry! He looked at the distance between the forest and the main house of Granger Estate. It was a long way to scurry as a rat! No one ever appreciated the effort it took to go anywhere as a rat, not to mention the threat to his life. In his journeys he had almost been stomped on by horses, killed with brooms and attacked by eagles and owls several times. He glanced into the sky to check for birds. It was a long run to the house with no cover. He had no desire to be caught in the talons of a bird of prey again.

He transformed himself into a rat and started the long journey towards the house. He tried to find overgrown bushes to hide behind but the grass was short and well kept. He only hoped the Granger’s Owl was on the other side of the estate and would not see him approach.

-*-

Lucius bowed before his master.

“Did the Aurors find your son yet?”

“No,”

“Good,”

“Why did we inform them that he was missing if we don’t want them to find him?”

“Are all of my subjects idiots? He was an Auror that was supposed to report to work today. How would it have looked if he didn’t turn up and you didn’t know where he was?”

“I see my lord,”

“Good, now Severus has followed the house elf’s magical signature to Hufflepuff. We suspect the house elf and Draco are trying to get to Hogsmeade. I want my vessel back alive. Feel free to terminate the house elf. An elf that betrays the Slytherin house is not an elf we want.”

-*-

James Potter was getting ready to leave the Auror office and head back to Granger Estate with his wife when Lee Chang entered his office.

“This is an order from Governor Fudge indicating that you are to step down as head Auror and proceed on immediate leave without pay,” he said arrogantly slamming the order down on his desk.

James picked it up and calmly reviewed the document that dismissed him and assigned Lee Chang as a temporary head of the Aurors.

“If you think this means I’m going to sell you Godric’s Hollow, you are sorely mistaken.”

“You have no job now James. Let me see you take care of your family with no galleons to your name.”

“I could always get Hermione to beat you at poker for me and split the winnings. That should be more than enough to keep us afloat,” he goaded

“Get out!” Mr. Chang bellowed.

James calmly picked up his coat and headed to the door.

“You should take the rest of your stuff as well.” Mr. Chang pointed out.

James smirked. “I don’t need it. I’ll be back in this office within a week.”

-*-

Peter arrived safely at the perimeter of the house and circled around looking for an opening to slip inside. He heard Harry’s voice drift out through an open window followed by that of a girls. He needed to get inside. The sound of horses interrupted his thoughts and he saw James and Lilly arrive. He realised his task got infinitely harder as James might recognise his rat form. He hid in some bushes by the entrance and he heard Mr. Granger talking about tea on the back porch.

As soon as they were gone, he darted out of the bush and decided to head around to the back. He had a feeling that all was about to be revealed to him. His master would be very pleased with his report this evening.

-*-

Harry and Hermione were in the parlor discussing the troll case.

“So you think the Krums are connected to the troll?” Hermione asked.

“Yes,”

“You know Draco did tell me that his father met with the Krums to discuss business. Something about ingredients for a rare potion, he wasn’t really paying attention.”

“There are potions that require trolls?” Harry asked dumbfounded.

“Not the whole troll but parts of a troll. I read about a few but those were powerful potions that require experienced potion masters to brew them.” Hermione told him.

“Severus Snape is an experienced potions master. I don’t think there is a potion that he couldn’t make.” Harry said remembering his foul potions professor.

A soft knock at the door interrupted them and a house maid informed them that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had arrived for tea that would be served on the back porch.

“We should probably head outside.” Harry suggested

“I don’t feel like joining them for tea.” Hermione complained.

“Maybe we don’t have to join them for tea. Have you given any thought to how you’re training Europa yet? I could give you pointers.”

“I’m going to train her the way I trained Comet. I don’t need pointers,” Hermione responded primly.

Harry smirked, “We’ll see about that my lady,”

They both exited the main house and started making their way towards the stable when Hermione thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Was that a rat?” she muttered to herself.

Harry heard her, “a rat?”

“I thought I saw a rat scurry into the bushes over there,” she said pointing to a hedge that lined one side of the house.

Harry walked over and inspected the bush.

“You have rats here?”

“No!”

“Then it wasn’t a rat. There’s nothing here.”

-*-

Lilly sat with James and Edward as they watched Harry and Hermione attempt to train Europa.

“She certainly is as spirited as Hermione. Harry chose well.” Lilly gushed.

“You approve of them,” Edward said bitterly. He was not a fool. He saw what was developing between his daughter and Harry.

“Edward, think of it this way, you’re not losing your daughter, you’re gaining a son as well. Hermione will always be your daughter, there is nothing that will ever change that. It’s time to accept that fact that your family will grow soon.” James said

“Soon?” Edward queried.

“Not too soon, a few years, I’m too young to be a grandmother.” Lilly quipped.

“What are we going to do about the young Malfoy upstairs?” he asked them.

“He’ll be awake in an hour or two and then we’ll get to the bottom of this.” James said.

Edward nodded. None of them noticed the rat that ran across the back of the porch they were seated on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	13. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Peter Petrigrew made his way quickly to Slytherin manor. For once his master would be pleased with him. He was sure none of the other Slytherins had found Draco yet and he relished in giving his master the news. As soon as he heard that Draco was there he scampered around to the front of the house and transformed back into his normal body. He was easily able to cover the distance to the forest then and retrieve his horse. He was positive no one would have seen him since they were all occupied in the back.

He rode his horse hard through the large gates of Slytherin Manor. He tried to jump off the horse the way he used to see James and Sirius doing it but his boot got caught in the stirrup and he ended up flat on his face. Fortunately no one but his horse was around to see the sad display. Once he recovered from the impact, he disentangled himself. He slowly limped towards the basement where his master was waiting.

“Was the girl there?” his master asked right away.

“Yes,” Peter said.

“Excellent, once we find the young Malfoy and complete the ritual we can proceed with the last stage of the plan,”

“I know where he is,” Wormtail said.

Salazaar looked at him, “Well speak!”

“He’s at Granger Estate as well. James is hiding him there while they distract the Slytherins,”

“So the boy did get to the Aurors. We will have to fix this quickly. Summon the rest of my servants. We are going to have to take Draco and the girl by force.”

“James Potter and his son Harry were there as well,”

“Even better we collect the boy and the girl and pin the massacre on James who went crazy after his dismissal from the Auror office,”

“James isn’t an Auror anymore?” Peter asked confused.

“He was hampering our plans and I remove people who hamper my plans. Do I need to remind you of that?” Salazaar said as Nagini started to hiss in anticipation of a meal.

“No my Lord,”

“You are going to go to Granger Estate looking for James. You’re going to disarm him and then we will storm.”

“Disarm James!” Peter questioned. He didn’t have the skills for that.

“You will have the element of surprise. Now go and do as I say.”

“Yes, my Lord,”

Wormtail scurried away to summon the others and prepare for the plans that evening.

 

**S-2**

Ginny interrupted the conversation at tea to announce that Draco was waking up. James called Harry and Hermione in, leaving a stableman to attend to Europa. They quickly made their way upstairs. Hermione countered the charm she had placed on the door, said the secret password and they all entered the room.

“Gee if all I had to do was get mortally injured to gather such a concerned crowd, I would have done this a long time ago,” Draco muttered sarcastically.

“Idiot, if you were mortally injured you would be dead!” Hermione said crossly,

“How are you feeling Draco,” Lilly asked as she moved to his side to inspect his wound and check on his fever.

“Like I went ten rounds with that troll,” Draco replied.

“Hey, I barely survived one round,” Harry said.

“Good thing I’m the better Auror then,” Draco replied.

“His ego certainly wasn’t injured. He’s still the same Malfoy overestimating his abilities,” Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Draco what happened?” she asked softly.

The platinum blonde seemed to freeze up at that point.

“Draco you need to tell us. Your father and the rest of the Slytherin Manor are looking for you,” James explained.

“No, you can’t let them find me!” he exclaimed panicked.

“Why?” James pressed.

“Mr. Riddle is crazy! He thinks he’s Salazaar Slytherin and wants to take my body or something like that but in order to take my body, I have to die. They had some crazy ritual they were going to conduct with Troll blood and a host of other rare items for some supposedly powerful potion to expel my soul. When they were about to administer it, Dobby appeared and stopped it. He gave me my wand. I think his surprise interruption brought us enough time to get out of there, though Snape got a good hit in when I was exiting the basement.”

Draco’s eyes bulged out of his head, “What did they do to Dobby?”

“Is Malfoy showing concern for a house elf?” Ron said, “Now I’ve seen everything,”

“This isn’t some house elf, this is a house elf that save my life. The last thing I remember, Dobby brought me here and then disappeared.”

“So that’s how you got here. I wondered how you could travel so far with that wound,” Lilly commented.

“Were your parents there?” James asked.

“Parents,” Draco spat bitterly, “they served me up on a silver platter. Though I think in the confusion Mom might have help me escape by knocking into a few wizards that were aiming spells at me. It was subtle so I don’t think anyone realised what she did.”

A knock at the door had every wizard in the room raising their wands, “come in,” James said.

Edward appeared at the door, “Peter is here to see you,”

“Peter?” James questioned, “How did he know I was here?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t interrogate him.” Edward snapped at him. He was on edge since he discovered the wounded Malfoy.

“Why would Peter come here to see me?” James said,

“I don’t know go ask him yourself. He’s your friend. I asked him to wait in the study for you.”

James had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach but he brushed it off. Lilly recognising the look on his face, offered to join him. Edward threw a nasty look at Draco before closing the door and following the adults downstairs.

“I told you your father doesn’t like me,” Draco said to Hermione who rolled her eyes at him.

“No one likes you,” Ron piped up.

“That’s not true,” Luna countered. She had been so silent in the corner of the room they forgot she was there.

“Is it safe for you to be here?” Ginny asked Draco.

“It’s safer than Slytherin Manor,” Draco replied.

“But Dobby knows you’re here. How long before they find the elf? Wizards have ways of making elves talk. Perhaps we should move you someplace else.”

“You have a point,” Draco said thinking it over. “But there’s nowhere to hide?”

“The Burrow?” Ginny suggested. “No one would look for you there.”

“He can’t come to the Burrow,” Ron said automatically.

“Why not?” Luna asked.

“It is a good idea,” Harry repeated.

“Do you think you can ride a horse?” Hermione asked Draco.

“I’m not an invalid. I may be a bit sore but I can get to the Burrow.”

“Great,” Ginny said slapping her hands together, “let’s leave now.”

“So my opinion has just been completely disregarded,” Ron spat at his sister.

“Pretty much,” the three girls said at the same time ignoring his tone.

“Should we at least tell our parents?” Ron asked.

“Nope,” Harry said, “This gives them plausible deniability. The only people who know were Draco is would be the six of us.”

“Harry and I will stay here. The rest of you go with Draco. We’ll join you tonight.”

“Let’s get moving,” Luna ordered much to Ron’s chagrin.

 

**S-3**

On the way down the stairs, Edward stopped James and Lilly on the landing between the floors.

“I don’t like this!” Edward insisted.

“Edward everything will be fine. Now that Draco’s almost recovered we will move him to another location. You don’t have to worry about his presence here.” James said.

“It’s not only that. I feel like I don’t know Hermione anymore. For years she’s been friends with that boy and the Lovegood girl and I’m only now finding out about it.”

Lilly put her hand on Edward’s arm, “She’s growing up and making decisions for herself. You should be proud. She’s very independent.”

“Hey, at least she’s not being thrown in jail.” James point out. His group had been famous for disorderly conduct in their younger days. They used to drive the Aurors mad.

Edward glowered at James. “Go deal with your friend. Out of the four of you, I always thought he was the least annoying one.”

James laughed at him. “Wormtail is wormtail,”

Some minutes later James and Lilly entered the study were Peter was waiting for them at the window. As soon as he turned around they noticed his wand was drawn.

“Accio James’s wand,” Peter shouted and James’s wand went flying into Peter’s hand. Peter smirked proud of himself. He had outsmarted the great James Potter. “The Great Auror Potter disarmed by someone like me.”

“You got me,” James said with a smile holding out his hand to retrieve his wand.

“Not so fast James,” Peter said snapping James’s wand.

“Peter what’s the meaning of this? Is this some joke?” James asked staring in horror at his broken wand.

“The jokes on you,” Peter responded nastily. “For years, everything was James this, James that. I was always the last one in the back. Nobody noticed me. I had to leave town to gain any recognition. Now I’ll be known as the wizard that took down the Great James Potter,”

He shot a beam of light out of window and they saw a bunch of figures emerge from the forest and start to converge on the house.

James pulled Lilly closer to him and his hand rested close to the hidden pocket in her gown where she stored her wand. He was suddenly grateful that Peter had missed all of those years when he was travelling or he would have known that Lilly always travelled with a wand. James had never restricted her use of magic to the house as he had always wanted her to be able to defend herself if necessary. He dipped his hand into the pocket while Peter glanced at the approaching figures. When Peter turned back it was to a flash of light before he fell unconscious.

“James,” Lilly asked fearfully.

He handed her back her wand, “I’ll use Peter’s. We need to get up to the kids.”

They rushed out of the study to find Edward running down the corridor at them, “the residents of Slytherin house are attacking. They know Draco’s here.”

“I realise that. Peter has betrayed us.” James said.

“What’s going on?” Harry and Hermione asked from the landing.

“Get back upstairs!” James ordered.

“Perhaps we should turn Draco over?” Edward asked.

“Draco isn’t here,” Hermione said, “We took him somewhere safe,”

The adults looked at them for a moment before the front door was knocked off of its hinges.

“Harry, get Hermione out of here. Edward, come with us, tell all of your staff to get out,” James ordered.

Harry’s hand easily slipped into Hermione’s and he dragged her back up the stairs summoning his broom at the same time. They ran to the nearest bedroom and Hermione sealed the door behind her. They listened to the fighting going on downstairs and Lucius Malfoy shouting for his son.

“Father,” Hermione said worriedly.

“Don’t worry, my dad will get him out.” Harry said.

Harry’s broom arrived at the window and hovered there. Harry jumped on to it and offered Hermione his hand.

“Uh uh, I’m not getting on that,” Hermione said.

“Would you rather I left you to them then?” He asked.

She chewed on her bottom lip of a few seconds before she grabbed his hand. He easily hauled her on to the broom and wrapped her hands securely around his torso.

“Hold on to me tight!” Harry said. Hermione held on tight and closed her eyes.

She felt him zig and zag.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“I don’t know yet but we got company,” Harry admitted.

Hermione turned around to see three Slytherins pursuing them.

“Gryffinor Manor,” Hermione suddenly said.

“We can’t get in there.”

“But we did. The night of the troll. I think we were there.”

“That wasn’t a dream?” Harry asked.

“No I think it’s real.”

“I hope you’re right or this is going to end very badly for us,” he said changing his direction.

Harry swerved left and right to avoid flying spells. She admired that Harry was even able to take one hand off the broom and fire back accurately at their pursuers. She barely had enough strength to hold on to him, much less battle with another wizard on a broom. As they flew closer to the Manor they noticed that the front door was open. They headed straight for it. As soon as they were inside it swung shut behind them, locking their pursuers out. They were safe for now.

 

**S-4**

Ginny looked back at Granger Estate. They had just made it into the forest line when they heard a group of wizards approaching. They levitated themselves into the trees and hid. They recognised the wizards as Slytherins. They immediately knew that they were there for Draco. They saw a flash of light from the estate and the wizards below them surged forward to storm the Estate.

“Oh no!” Luna exclaimed.

“We have to get to the Burrow,” Draco said.

“We have to help Harry,” Ron insisted.

“We are vastly outnumbered. Harry will be fine. He is a trained Auror,” the platinum blonde wizard replied.

“You may abandon your friends and family Draco but we don’t,” Ron countered.

“Guys, I think they just escaped on a broom. They’ll expect us at the Burrow. We have to go now.” Ginny said

“This is all your fault Malfoy!” Ron started.

“How is it my fault?” Draco asked.

“STOP IT!” Luna yelled at them. “We need to move now. Those wizards want Draco, so being here isn’t exactly a good idea. Now stop fighting like an old married couple.”

The boys glared at each other but continued moving in the direction of the Burrow.

**S-5**

Godric’s Hollow was a bustle of activity. James had summoned Sirius and Remus immediately to explain what Peter had done. Edward was busy pacing in the foyer waiting for Harry and Hermione. They hoped they would come there. James was positive that they would have escaped unharmed. Lilly took Charles and Ana to Molly at the Burrow.

A commotion in the hallway drew James’s immediate attention. Lee Chang had entered followed by a team of Auroros, including a guilty looking Frank.

“Arrest them!” Lee ordered immediately.

“I’m sorry James but we have an order and I’m bound to follow it,” Frank said.

James nodded and put his wand down. “What are you charging us with?”

“Kidnapping. The Malfoy’s said you conspired with Edward Granger, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to kidnap Draco. If you cooperate and tell us where he is we can go easy on you,” Frank explained to them.

“This is nonsense!” Sirius stated drawing his wand.

“These are all allegations. Where is the proof?” Remus asked placing a hand carefully on Sirius’s arm to get him to stand down.

“Your other co-conspirator Peter Petigrew turned you all in!” Lee said boastfully. “We have all the evidence we need to put you away for life.”

“The Malfoy’s plotted this themselves. You’re probably in their pocket,” Sirius responded angrily.

“Is that how you have been making all your profits Lee?” Edward asked as he finally realised something.

“The ramblings of a crazy wizard,” Lee commented.

“It’s not crazy. You’ve been trying to buy up all the land around Gryffindor estate. I refused to sell so you’ve resorted to this sick plot. I’m not going to let it stand. I’m going to prove this is all your doing!” Edward shouted.

“Good luck proving that in prison,” Lee smirked at him.

Quicker than everyone thought was possible for Edward, he drew his wand and stunned Lee. He aimed his wand at the Aurors along with Sirius.

“You’re outnumbered,” Frank said to him.

“I know. But I need to prove Lee is behind this and he’s right. I can’t do it from prison.” Edwards said.

“Let us go,” James pleaded to his former second in command. “You know none of this is right. Something is very wrong here. We have no idea where Draco is but I hope he’s safe because he’s our proof that none of us were behind this. ”

Frank nodded. He had a hard time himself believing the charges which was why he walked with a team of Aurors that was loyal to James. Looking at his team, they were all willing to let them go.

“Frank, you have to make sure you get to Draco before anyone from Slytherin,” Remus emphasised.

“We’ll find the boy. You’ll need to stun us so it doesn’t look like we let you escape,” Frank said.

“No problem with that!” Sirius smirked and the team was down on the ground in seconds.

“Did you have to enjoy that so much?” Remus asked.

“I’ve been itching to have a brush with law enforcement for a while. It kinda sucks when your best friend is the head Auror,”

“We need to figure out our next step,” James said.

“Pack our stuff and get out of here,” Sirius responded

“No we don’t need anything,” Edward said, “We need to get to Slytherin house. If he’s been doing business with them then the records are there.”

“Ah take the fight to them I like it,” Sirius commented approvingly.

“They won’t be there,” James pointed out, “You heard them, they are still looking for Draco. The kids got away. I trust them to take care of themselves.”

“Slytherin Manor it is then!” Sirius said

 

**S-6**

“Here we are again!” Hermione commented as she looked at the house elves in front of her.

“Yes Mistress, the time has come,”

“The time has come for what exactly?” Harry asked.

“To stop Salazar Slytherin,”

“So Draco’s story was true then,” Hermione surmised, “Salazar really is alive.”

“Yes he sought immortality but our master stopped him,”

“And your master is?” Harry asked.

“Godric Gryffindor?”

“He’s alive?” Hermione asked shocked.

“No he is dead. Salazar killed him but before he did it, Godric took the last item that was needed for the immortality spell and sealed it away in this Manor. He used a spell to ensure that only the heirs who are worthy of the Manor and capable of stopping Salazar will be allowed to enter. We house elves were set the task of ensuring that the house was maintained and everything would be in place for your arrival.”

“Pinch me Harry, this must be a nightmare,” Hermione commented.

He pinched her.

“Ow, that hurt,”

“It’s not a nightmare then.” He commented dryly. “So we are those heirs?”

“You are,” the elf replied.

“So how do we stop him then?”

“Since he could not obtain the final piece, he resorted to transferring his soul from one host vessel to another but that requires a lot of magic and over the centuries it has begun to damage his soul and weaken him. He waits until the current vessel he is housing is near death before he jumps into a new younger vessel. He is currently in Mr. Riddle and last night he attempted to get into Draco Malfoy but an elf friend of ours was able to save him,”

“Dobby!” Hermione exclaimed. “Is he safe?”

“He is. The wizards that search for him will not find him.”

“So back to my original question how do we stop him?”

“Godric left this journal. His instructions were for both of you to read it. You will know what to do,” the elf said handing them the journal and leaving them alone in the room.

“I guess we read then,” Hermione said.

“I hate reading,” Harry commented as he grudgingly sat in a chair next to her.

Before he had even reached halfway down the page she was flipping it. “Hey, I didn’t finish that page,”

“You’ll need to read faster,”

“I’m reading as fast as I can,”

“You’re slowing me down,”

“Well then make a copy of the journal,”

“I think I’ll do just that,” she waved her wand and a copy appeared in her hand.

They both set about the task of reading the journal.

 

**S-7**

Lilly, Charles and Ana arrived at the Burrow. Molly greeted them and hustled them inside.

“Hello Lilly,” Molly greeted her brightly giving her a bone crushing hug. She used the opportunity to whisper in her ear “we need to get inside quickly”. “So what brings you to the Burrow today?”

“There was some trouble at Granger Estate and I have to help James sort it out. I was wondering if Charles and Ana could stay here,” she said following Molly inside.

“They are always welcome. It’s a pity none of my other children are here though but I think the twins will be home soon,” she said loudly before stepping inside.

Molly quickly closed the door behind Lilly and cast a silencing charm on the door.

“Sorry about that but you never know what Slytherin ear might have been around. The twins said they just sent a team to arrest your husband and his co-conspirators on a plot to kidnap Draco,”

“What?” Lilly exclaimed.

“Dad didn’t kidnap Draco. That’s not true,” Charles protested.

“I know that. The young Malfoy is here and he is the key to lifting these erroneous charges. He must be protected.”

“Oh thank God, I was hoping the kids got out.”

Molly looked a bit guilty, “Ron, Ginny, Luna and Draco left before the fighting started. They took the decision on their own that he couldn’t stay there anymore and he needed another safe place. They were already in the forest when the attack started. We know Harry and Hermione got out on the broom but they haven’t come here. Draco and Ron both feel it’s because they don’t want to lead a trail here.”

“I will check on Draco quickly and then leave. I’ll find William and send him here under the guise that he is to watch his siblings.”

“Are you sure you should leave?” Molly asked.

“Yes, I need to continue on as if I know nothing. It is safer for the children that way.”

Lilly checked on Draco. His fever had broken and he was looking stronger. She instructed him that he could only do basic level magic and gave Ginny the task of enforcing that order. She exited the Burrow chatting away pleasantly with Molly about the boy’s obsession with the Quidditch World Cup. They noticed two ladies from Slytherin house casually strolling by. Neither missed the way their eyes were scanning every detail around them or the way they were subtly using their wands to scan for magical signatures.

“I thought the ladies of Slytherin Manor didn’t use magic,” Molly commented under her breath to Lilly.

“I guess that was just an illusion to make us all feel safe,” Lilly replied quietly as she reached the gate to the Burrow.

“Thank you for keeping an eye on my youngest children for me. I must go help James,” Lilly said.

“It’s not a problem. I always like having the young ones around.”

Lilly smiled before turning around and striding forward to her horse. She needed to get to William and figure out the next step her family should take. She doubted Sirius gave in without a fight.

She arrived at the Auror office to find Tonks and Julie already there. She was brought up to speed on the situation when Frank pulled her aside. He advised her to take the other women and get somewhere safe. Lee was howling mad and there was no guarantee he wouldn’t try and arrest them for their husband’s escape. Lilly grabbed her son and ordered him to the Burrow. He protested at first but then she pointed out that he was effectively taking orders from the man that tried to arrest his father. All protest stopped after that.

Once she saw her son off in the direction of the Burrow, she told the other ladies to follow her. She would fill them in while they rode.

“Where are we going?” Tonks asked Lilly after she had explained everything to them.

“To find Narcissa Malfoy,” Lilly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	14. The Transfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione shut her version of the journal with a loud noise. Harry gave her a cross look. He still had half the journal left to read. She knew if she pushed him he would get upset with her so instead her mind went to work on a plan to stop Salazar. The plan she had in mind required the use of spells she was not familiar with but she was sure she could use some of the spell books in the library to familiarise herself with them. She was sure she had enough time to do that while Harry finished his reading.

She quickly scanned the shelves and soon her hands were filled with five tomes. She looked around the room they were in and realised that she would disturb Harry if she tried to practice any magic in the room. The Manor was huge. She was sure she could find an appropriate room, so she left him and set off. He hadn’t even lifted his head to ask where she was going so she assumed he was engrossed in the journal. It was quite a captivating read.

S-2

James, Sirius, Remus and Edward arrived at the gates of Slytherin Manor. Usually during the day there would be a few wizards moving about conducting business but the grounds were deserted. There was no sign of life anywhere.

“Where do we start?” Sirius asked.

“With the main Manor,” James said firmly.

“Why don’t we split up?” Edward suggested. “Sirius and I can tackle Malfoy House, since Lucius is the one that conducts all of the business on behalf of Mr. Riddle. The records we are looking for might be there as well. You and Remus go to Slytheirn Manor. This way we can accomplish more in the limited time we have.”

James nodded. 

“Aww, I wanted to go into the Manor,” Sirius whined.

“Malfoy House is smaller than the Manor we should finish there with plenty of time for you to get in some play time at the Manor,” Edward teased Sirius who glared at him.

James and Remus went left towards the Manor and Edward and Sirius went right towards Malfoy House.

S-3

“Lilly, we’ve been riding around for two hours now and we haven’t seen Narcissa. We’ve seen lots of other Slytherins but not her. How are we going to find Narcissa?” Julie asked.

“If little Rus was being hunted by a bunch of maniacs, what would you do?”

“Try to find him before them. I would go to all the spots that I know he would hide out at?” Julie replied.

“And that ladies is exactly what we’re going to be doing.”

“But we don’t know anything about Draco?” Tonks pointed out.

“That is why I sent that owl off to ask Draco. It should be returning shortly.”

They waited about five minutes before a plain brown owl returned to Lilly. She took the letter quickly. It had two words: The Hills.

“Oh I remember now!” Tonks said. “Narcissa was fond of how cunning foxes were. She used to take Draco there to show him. It was supposed to be their spot. They know the area inside out.”

“That’s where we head then ladies,” Lilly said gathering the reins in her hands and pointing her horse in the direction they need to go.

S-4

For what must have been the twentieth time since Hermione left the room he heard the sound of a vase breaking. He looked up at the house elf in front of him that came to keep him company after Hermione left.

“Are you sure she’s ok?” he asked.

“The mistress is fine. She’s practicing some spells. From the sounds of it, she’s doing perfectly fine,” the house elf stated proudly.

Harry flipped through the pages, he had about ten left. Would it be acceptable if he just read the last page? He was tired of reading the boring history of the relationship between Godric and Salazaar. So far all the information that he gathered was that they were great friends and maybe both had a crush on the same witch. What was the point of reading this journal?

The sound of another vase breaking distracted his inner monologue.

“How many vases does this Manor have?” Harry asked the elf curiously.

“She’s breaking the same one over and over but don’t mind the Mistress. She left strict instructions that you must finish reading. You’re almost done.”

“Oh so you’re my babysitter then,” Harry replied glaring at the house elf but he got back to reading the journal

S-5

Before James and Remus entered Slytherin house, the Auror pulled out his favourite article of clothing, his invisibility cloak.

“This should help us sneak around undetected, just in case some of the Slytherins stayed behind to guard Mr. Riddle.”

Remus nodded and they both slipped under the cloak. A simple spell from James and the door was unlocked. They slowly swung the door opened and peeked inside. No one was around. They entered quickly and closed the door quietly behind them. The first floor held nothing of interest. James was quite surprised at how sparsely furnished the Manor was. The Slytherins were always boasting about their opulence yet the inside of the building did not convey that. It made it easy to scan through the rooms. They were circling back to the front door when they heard it click close.

They manage to catch sight of Peter Petrigrew before he disappeared behind a door that had appeared below the stairs. James immediately headed in that direction. When he reached the door he tried the first spell he had used to open the Manor’s front door. It failed. He then started going through his repertoire of spells to open doors. 

Remus realised that James was not going to quit until he got that door open, so he decided he would take a chance and survey upstairs by himself. He didn’t expect any trouble upstairs. Chances were that Mr. Riddle was behind that secret door. 

S-6

Harry finished the journal and headed in the direction of the breaking vase. He found Hermione in what appeared to be a large dining room with several items lined up on the dining table; the vase was one of them. She had not noticed him yet, her entire attention focused on the objects in front of her. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she concentrated. Harry thought she looked quite fetching. She lifted her wand and performed a series of complicated spells. Each one directed at an object on the table. She managed to hit all, though not all the spells were as powerful as they should have been. The vase shattered to pieces again and she restored it quickly to its previous pristine condition. 

It was impressive but Harry knew he was better. He was faster, more accurate and more powerful. He had had three years of training to perfect what she was trying to accomplish in an hour. He thought in a few more years she would be as good as he was. As she was about to start up with another round, he interrupted her.

“And why do you want to assault the poor vase?” Harry asked.

“I’m practicing for when we confront Mr. Riddle. I need to know how to defend myself against his guards.”

“We won’t be confronting Mr. Riddle,” Harry said.

Hermione’s head snapped towards him and he thought he saw steam pouring out of her ears.

“Do you plan on leaving him alone or did you miss that 10 wizards stormed my house Harry with the intention to hurt us!” she asked angrily.

“No I don’t plan on leaving them alone. My father and I will deal with Mr. Riddle,” Harry said.

“You’re leaving me behind?” she asked.

“I’m not leaving you behind, I’m leaving you where you are safe,” Harry countered.

“No, I’m going with you, besides I’m the one with plan,” the brunette witch stated fiercely.

“Plan, what plan? I can form my own plan,” Harry said.

“And how far have you come with that?” Hermione asked.

“Uh,”

“Precisely what I thought, not far at all.” She said picking up a tome from a chair behind her and shoving it into Harry’s hand.

“Your plan is another book?” Harry asked.

“This is the tome that Salazaar wants. My plan is to prevent Salazaar from jumping bodies. There is also a spell in here,” Hermione said opening the book to show him the spell, “that can stop him doing that. If you read the journal properly you would remember Gryffindor speaking of a spell that he had been working on to stop Salazaar. He tied the spell somehow to the Gryffindor line. We are his chosen descendants, I tried to do the spell but I think it needs both of us to do it. You can’t do this without me. You can learn it on the way to the Burrow. We also need Draco.”

“The Burrow? Why are we going to get Draco?” Harry asked.

“Did you think that Mr. Riddle would just let us walk up to him to perform the spell,” she countered sarcastically.

Harry was going to retort but the witch was already out the door headed towards the main entrance where they had left the broom. That witch was going to be the death of him.

S-7

Draco was pacing wildly in Ron’s room. Since the owl from Mrs. Potter they had had no word from the outside. He was very concerned that they hadn’t heard from Hermione yet. The young witch had a penchant for getting into trouble and he was worried that the Slytherins may have caught up to her. He knew there was a slim chance of that though. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry was an extremely good flyer.

“Can you please stop that?” Ron asked from his place on his bed. He was playing chess with Luna who was actually putting up a decent fight.

“No,” Draco said continuing his path.

“You’re wearing a path in the carpet,” Anna pointed out. She was seated on a chair while Ginny braided her hair for her. The red haired witch just watched on in amusement.

“I can pay to have it replaced,” Draco snapped.

“If you’re alive,” Charles replied. He was leaning against Ron’s study table. He was bored.

Draco turned sharply, pointing his wand at the youngest Potter male. William quickly stepped in front of his brother.

“You think you can take me,” Draco sneered.

“I can defeat you easily,” William replied.

“That’s enough boys. Killing each other is not going to answer the question of what’s going on out there.” Ginny said. 

“I don’t know how you all can just sit by and do nothing. Hermione is out there with at least ten Slytherins after her, who will hurt her if they catch her and we are here hiding.” Draco said.

Ginny laughed and Draco scowled at her. “What so funny?” he asked.

“You’re beginning to sound like a Gryffindor.” 

“Oh God, I’ve gone mad haven’t I?” Draco replied throwing his hands up in the air wildly.

“Not yet,” Hermione responded bursting into the room with a disturbed looking Harry dutifully following behind her.

“It’s about bloody damn time. Where have you been?” Ron asked, “This Slytherin is driving me nuts.”

“He’s driving all of us nuts,” William said.

“No I think us girls are quite fine with him,” Ginny replied defending Draco.

“You look like you have plan,” Luna said, she knew her friend well and Hermione’s posture and facial expression screamed she had found a way out of this mess.

“I do, do you trust me Draco,” Hermione asked.

“Oh no, it’s one of those plans,” Draco replied fearfully.

“It’s definitely one of those plans,” Harry agreed.

“It’s going to require you to show us why you’re a Slytherin Draco,”

Hermione started to explain in detail what she planned to do. Ginny and Luna wanted to help but Hermione insisted for the plan to work, it had to be just Draco, Harry and herself.

“Ok let’s do this then,” Harry said.

S-8

The Hills was an area of gentle rolling hills to the south of Slytherin Manor. It was a large area and because of the dip and rise of the hills, Narcissa could be in between anyone of them.

“Ok girls we split up and meet back here in an hour,” Lilly said to them. “I’ll take that section over there, Julie you do that piece, Tonks you try over there,” she said pointing in different directions.

It must have been fate or something because Tonks was the one for find the witch in question. She was seated halfway up one of the hills watching a fox taking care of her kit.

“Hello Aunt Narcissa,” she greeted politely.

“Nymphadora,” her aunt replied. No form of warmth or familiarity in her voice. 

Tonks hadn’t interacted much with Narcissa or her other aunt Bellatrix growing up. They were upset with mother, for marrying what they termed beneath their status. Tonks didn’t believe that at all. Her mother was far happier than either of her sisters.

“We know you’re looking for Draco. He said we would find you here,” she told her aunt.

The elder witch’s head snapped towards her niece.

“Where is my son?” she asked.

“Safe,” was Tonk’s reply.

“He said you set him up for the slaughter,”

“I tried to save him. I never wanted that for him. I hoped Mr. Riddle would have selected another boy but he chose a Malfoy. Lucius was proud. At first it was supposed to be Lucius but then Mr. Riddle thought his body could handle a few more years and he would wait for Draco to be of age. He was even more impressed that Draco was able to become an Auror. That would give him unrestricted access to anywhere in the town. He also included in his will that the Manor would pass on to Draco. Lucius liked that the Malfoy name would gain more prestige.”

“Lets us help you save him then,”

Narcissa let out a bitter laugh. How ironic that it was her niece offering to help her save her son, the same niece that she had scorned, particularly when she married that werewolf. 

A snowy white owl landed on the grass next to them.

“Hedwig?” Tonks questioned pulling the note from the owl. She scanned through the note quickly.

“We have to get going. We have a plan to save Draco and we need you,” Tonks said.

Tonks used her wand to erase the letter and write a new one to Lilly and Julie telling her to meet them at the gates to the Slytherin estate. She then sent Hedwig on her way.

S-9

Edward and Sirius had hit the jackpot inside Malfoy House. Edward had been right. All of the business documents were stored with Lucius. There were hundreds of documents going back over a century detailing all of the business transactions for the Estate but the ones of most concern were the ones that involved a Mr. Lee Chang. 

There were several documents that proved that Lee was the man that brought the troll into England. Lucius had paid him handsomely for that. He was also paying him for a lot of other illegal items. There was evidence that they were paying off a lot of senior officials as well. He started putting protection spells on all of the documents. That last thing they needed was for Lucius to get rid of the evidence.

“What have we here?” a witch sneered,

Edward and Sirius turned around to come face to face with Belletrix Le Strange and Lucius Malfoy.

“Did you think that I would leave my house unprotected?” Lucius asked. “The moment you set foot in this house I was notified. We will deal with you first and then your friends in the main Manor.”

S-10

Draco met his mother at the gates. It was a bittersweet reunion. Narcissa was happy to see him but at the same time she frowned upon his friendship with Hermione. Draco ignored her. They only needed her to get close to Mr. Riddle so that they could end this plot and save Draco’s life.

A stray spell broke a window at Malfoy House attracting the group’s attention. 

“There’s a fight going on over there,” Harry said, “Wait here, I’ll go check it out.”

Harry carefully approached the house, through one of the windows he could see Sirius and Edward fighting with Bellatrix and Lucius. Sirius was holding his own but Edward was not doing too hot. If Sirius was there, his father and Remus had to be around as well. He quickly made his way back to the group.

He quickly told them what he found.

“We have to help them,” Hermione said.

“No,” Harry said. “We have to stop Mr. Riddle first. If Lucius and Belletrix are occupied elsewhere it will make our task easier. If Sirius is here, I’m sure my dad must be around here somewhere.”

As if to prove his point, the front door of the Manor flew open and Remus followed by the floating head of James Potter ran out.

S-11

Remus was on the top floor of the Manor when he saw the spell exit the window. He quickly made his way back downstairs and found James staring sullenly at the closed door. 

“Sirius and Edward are in trouble,” 

That was all he needed to say to get James’s attention before both wizards were out the door. Whereas Remus chose to enter Malfoy House via the door, James blasted one of the few unbroken windows and entered that way.

“About bloody time,” Edward said relieved to see James. He was exhausted.

“I thought we were doing quite well on our own,” Sirius boasted. 

James snorted, “You’ve barely scratched them thus far,”

“That because they’re slipperier than an eel!”

Lucius sneered at them, “I’m going to hex you out of existence,”

“You can try,” James said cockily. Remus’s entrance through the front door meant that neither Bellatrix nor Lucius realised he was there. 

The werewolf quietly snuck up behind them, he managed to stun Lucius but that drew Bellatrix’s attention who then tried to stun Remus. Sirius used that opening to stun Bellatrix.

“Tie them up and take away their wands,” Edward said leaning heavily against the table he had been hiding behind. He wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“We need to get back to the Manor, I saw Wormtail,” James said.

“We need to finish protecting these documents. This is the evidence we need to put away all the corrupt officials in this town.” Edward insisted.

James reluctantly stayed to help with the protection spells.

S-12

Hermione jumped in fear when she saw James or what looked like James’s disembodied head floating off in the direction of the Malfoy House behind Remus.

“Relax,” Harry whispered in her ear, “the invisibility cloak is hiding the rest of his body.”

“Invisibility cloak,” Hermione repeated to herself. 

Harry felt he could literally see the gears turning in her brain. She was modifying the plan.

“If we use that cloak, it would be easier to get in unnoticed than trying to sneak behind Draco down the staircase. We could then wait for an opportune moment to cast the spell. With the cloak we could even get up close,” 

Hermione kept her eyes glued to James. The further away from the Manor her got, the further the cloak slipped off his body. She marked the spot where the cloak fell away from James. She ran forward to fetch it, meeting up with everyone at the entrance to the Manor.

“Everyone ready,” she asked

S-13

Inside Salazaar’s chamber an old frail man sat on his throne. The Crabbes and the Goyles were there with him. They made excellent gophers for anything he needed. He looked up as Narcissa Malfoy arrived with her son.

“My Lord, I have found my son. We beg your forgiveness. We offer you our wands” Narcissa said bowing her head and holding their wands in her outstretched hands.

“Why should I believe you?” he asked her.

Draco glared at the old man but his face soon turned to one of horror as the snake at the base of the throne uncoiled and moved towards him.

“Nagini,” the man said stopping the giant snake.

“My mother has done everything you asked of her. She does not deserve to be treated like this. If it had been explained to me what was happening, I would have gladly submitted to you my Lord,” Draco said bowing deep.

“And what brought about this change of heart?” Mr. Riddle asked.

“I am a Slytherin. I am loyal to my house. As my mother explained it, this would increase our power. Make us better than the other houses. I would never stand in the way of a plan to improve out greatnesses,” Draco said.

“The ceremony can begin,” the old man said. He nodded his head towards Mr. Goyle how took the wands from Narcissa and brought it to Mr. Riddle who promptly snapped them in half.

“That is punishment for your disobedience. Bring the boy to me,” he ordered his stooges. 

“I can walk towards you on my own, my Lord,” Draco said moving forward.

Mr. Riddle struggled to stand. A burst of light suddenly arched through the air and crashed into him knocking him unconscious onto his throne. Nagini’s tongue poked out into the air and the snake immediately picked up on the scent of the two introducers. Faster than one thought a snake that size could move, Nagini was on top of them. The invisibility cloak fell away revealing them to the occupants of the room. Harry blasted the snake away from them, sending Nagini crashing into the Crabbes and Goyles.

Lilly, Julie and Tonks came running down the stairs to support them. Each witch had been taught how to defend themselves by their husbands. In the scramble to stun and restrain everyone in the room, no one noticed the rat that scurried up the stairs.

S-14

By the time James returned to the Manor, his wife had levitated everyone up the stairs and into the hallway.

“What happened here,” he asked confused. He had no idea when his wife had arrived.

“We apprehended the suspects,” his wife boasted.

We he thought, looking past his wife to see Julie, Tonks, and Harry.

“Did you get Peter?” he asked her.

“No I didn’t see him,” she told her husband.

“I can go check.”

“No,” Lilly said stopping him. “There are all sorts of dangerous items down there. There’s supposed to be a basilisk further in the chamber. Just lock the door and we’ll deal with it later.”

“But Peter?”

“Wasn’t there when we went down. I know you’re upset but we’ll find him. You can always seal this door with your own spell to lock him in if you think he’s down there.” Lilly said.

James immediately stepped up to the door and casted his own spell to seal it. He was proud of that spell, it had taken him fifteen years as an Auror to perfect it.

S-15

James Potter walked confidently into Ravenclaw Manor where Lee Chang had just sat down to eat dinner. He had a team of fifteen Aurors with him. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lee demanded.

“I’m here to arrest you for breaking several laws,”

“Arrest me? You can’t arrest me. I’m the head of Auror Department,”

“Not anymore,” James responded holding up a piece of paper that reinstated him as the Head.

“It’s over Lee we have all the evidence to convict you.”

Lee grabbed his wand and tried to send a stunner at James but the Auror was obviously faster.

James turned to Frank, “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hex that man?”

S-16

Godric’s Hollow was again decorated for a party but this time it was a celebration for the victory over Salazaar Slythering. It wasn’t as crowded as Harry’s birthday. All of the Slytherin’s with the exception of Draco and all of the Ravenclaws with the exception of Luna did not come. Granted there weren’t many Slytherins that were not in jail. Everyone older than Draco had been thrown in jail for their involvement in the illegal trafficking of deadly items. As for the Ravenclaws they were embarrassed by what Mr. Chang had done and they were keeping a very low profile in the town at the moment. 

Before they could question Mr. Riddle or as a few of Aurors really knew, Salazaar Slytherin, the man had a heart attack in his holding cell. It had been very suspicious but given his age, it was to be expected. Most of the Slytherins were not taking well to life behind bars. Draco was now head of the Slytherin Manor. He had a huge task ahead of him to turn things around. The finances were in a mess since all the illegal forms of income were cut. Strangely enough Ginny stepped up to help Draco sort everything out. There was also a challenge among the Aurors as to who could get the Basilisk safe out of the basement.

Ravenclaw Manor wasn’t any better off. With the removal of Lee as head, many wizards stepped up to replace him. It looked like a long bitter fight ahead, and Luna and her father fled the Manor. They didn’t want to get sucked into the drama. Ron and Luna were discussing a business idea that they were both interested in. Hermione put twenty bucks on them getting married first then Ginny and Draco. She also bet Ginny would be pregnant first. Harry took her up on the bet.

James and Sirius were setting up the poker room in the back when James looked up at Sirius.

“You know I never did get to hex Peter?” he commented to Sirius

S-17

On a ship headed to the new world, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a familiar rat scurried around in the hold of the ship looking for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

2 years in the future

The west garden of Gryffindor Manor was beautifully decorated. Red and Gold streamers lined all of the trees, gold chairs were arranged with a red carpet running up the middle up to a beautiful white trestle that was covered in red roses. Under the trestle a podium was set up.

Hermione paced behind the empty chairs furiously. The house elves watched her in worry. It was her wedding day and Harry was late! She was the bride for God’s sake. It was her right to be late not his. If it weren’t for the hastily scrawled note that had arrived with Hedwig, she might have believed that he was leaving her at the altar. She could only imagine the mess Harry, Ron and Draco had gotten into this time. Those three were incorrigible. Just because Nagini somehow escaped the magical zoo did not mean they needed to go rushing off to recapture the snake. What were they thinking? It was her wedding day. 

She had sent all of the guests inside to the ballroom to enjoy some refreshments while they waited for the boys. A very pregnant Ginny made sure she was seated by the ballroom entrance with Luna keeping her company so that they could see when their wayward husbands finally showed up with the groom. Both her father and Lilly were ready to strangle Harry. A part of her wondered if she might have to mourn Harry’s death before she got a chance to marry him.

By now they should be walking back down the aisle as husband and wife. Why did it have to be her wedding? She had ensured that both Draco and Ron turned up on time for their weddings. For Ron, she had to sleep at the Burrow and feed him twice to make sure he didn’t disappoint Luna. 

Ron and Draco had been assigned with the simple task of getting Harry to the wedding, though in hindsight that was probably a very bad idea. They probably had some ridiculous bet going between them over who could recapture the snake first. Ron wasn’t even an Auror!

She should have known this would happen. Harry had been late to the ceremony to instate Draco as the Head of Slytherin house. She had had a wonderful speech ready for him by the time he showed up but before she even got a word out of her mouth he kissed her. It was their first kiss too and the formal start of their courtship. They took things slowly unlike their friends who were married less than three months into their courtships. Hermione really wanted to get to know Harry properly before she became Mrs. Potter. 

If he was this late for their wedding, maybe she didn’t know him that well but she knew that wasn’t true. She had accounted for every possible thing that could interfere with their wedding except that blasted snake. Suddenly, three brooms appeared on the horizon flying dangerously fast. She briefly wished that she could use the Accio spell to get him there faster.

She turned to her house elves, “Please summon the Minister and tell him I want the short version of a wedding, vows only.”

The house elves scurried off. In the distance she could hear Ginny yelling to everyone that the idiots had finally arrived.

Harry landed first, jumping off the broom, an apology spilling from his lips.

“Save it Harry,” She said grabbing his hand and marching him up the red carpet to the trestle. 

They had arrived there before the Minister or any guest was seated.

“You’re in a rush,” Harry teased her with a charming smile.

She glared at him, “You had better have caught that bloody snake,”

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

“You didn’t catch it?” she asked incredulously.

“No, we didn’t get the snake, there was a break out of Slytherin prisoners and that’s what kept us.”

“Oh, well I’m glad you’re safe and here,” she said reaching up to cup his face with her right hand. He leaned into her touch.

“You’re late,” her father spat at him.

“It was unavoidable sir,” Harry responded straightening his spine and standing to his full height. He did not have a close relationship with his soon to be father –in-law. On the best of days they were cordial, neither wanting to incur Hermione’s wrath. 

Mr. Granger held out his hand to his daughter, “Come, you’re not depriving me of walking you down the aisle, even if it’s to this idiot,”

Her face lit up and she went back to the beginning. She looked down the aisle to where Harry was. His mother was tearing into him. She hoped she left her a little bit of Harry for her to marry. Draco and Ron weren’t fairing any better with their wives. Once all the guests were seated, the music started playing and Edward walked his daughter slowly down the aisle.

“I want you to know that I’m proud of you Hermione,” he said to his daughter as he walked her down the aisle.

She looked up and gave him a watery smile.

“No crying now. Your mother would be angry with me if I made you cry on your wedding day. But you should know, despite what I may feel about Harry, your mother would have loved him and approved. She would also be begging you for grandchildren,”

They had reached the top of the aisle and Edward grudgingly handed his daughter’s hand to Harry, “Remember what we talked about young man!” he said.

Harry nodded, holding Hermione’s hand softly in his. He guided her the last few feet to the Minister.

“Remember, vows only,” Hermione hissed softly to the Minister.

Beads of sweat broke out on the Minister’s face. Harry chuckled softly. Not many people could handle Hermione’s wrath. The Minister gave him a look that said are you sure you want to marry this witch. Absolutely Harry thought, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The Minister launched straight into their vows and Harry was quite pleased when in a few minutes, they were declared husband and wife and he was invited to kiss his bride. They were so caught up in the kiss they didn’t hear the cheers and applause from their friends and family.

Across the ocean, the body of Peter Petigrew magicked away the snow that had built up in front of his little cottage in the mountains. No one but his contacts in Hufflepuff knew that he had switched bodies with Peter right before the Potters arrived. He had felt it necessary to take Peter’s body as a security precaution. Centuries of life had taught him it was always best to have more than one plan.

He had already started plans to brew a new potion and find a new host. He would get his revenge. Today his contacts were breaking Nagini out. He had arranged for a breakout of the Slytherins as well to serve as a distraction so that his favourite pet could return to him. He enjoyed the fact that it was done on the day of the Potter wedding. He would let them live in peace for a few years and then he would return to retake everything that was rightfully his. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. I know it’s not how I usually end my stories but I thought it was an interesting ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up next week.


End file.
